


La Dette

by insomniz



Category: french youtubers RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forced Cohabitation, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sike! it's actually sharing a tent, When you can't find jdmc just write it yourself i guess, analyses de pub, ce ship a eu plein de noms différents depuis 2015 perso je préfère jdmc, du jdmc en 2020? you better believe it bitch, jdmc, mais version sans abri, une tente nommée Kevin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniz/pseuds/insomniz
Summary: Jday et M. Connard se retrouvent forcés à (sur)vivre ensemble dans une tente après la connerie monumentale du second. Ils doivent trouver le moyen de rembourser une dette de 150000 euros avec le minimum vital, sous peine de se retrouver humiliés par une vidéo très équivoque. Mais alors que la cohabitation connaît ses tensions et ses difficultés, Jérémy et Julien tissent des liens dans une atmosphère de survie et de solidarité, se disputent, se remettent en question et remettent en question la façon dont ils voyaient l’autre.
Relationships: Jérémy Avril/Julien Connard, MisterJDay/Monsieur Connard
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	1. Julien monte une tente

**Author's Note:**

> pour les deux personnes perdues sur ao3 qui liront ceci, bienvenue! clairement je sais que le jdmc est un ship rare, il faut donc creuser pour trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent. don't worry my dude. i got you.  
> non ce n'est pas une crackfic, je sais que c'est rigolo d'en écrire mais y a juste tellement à faire sur le simple fait qu'ils sont censés vivre ensemble dans une tente depuis déjà deux vidéos... anyways. ces événements se passent entre l'analyse du téléachat et... la prochaine vidéo qui sortira.

Cela fait trois minutes ou une éternité que Julien se débat avec une tente Quechua.

"Tu sais que t'as juste à la balancer en l'air pour qu'elle se déplie."

_Tu vas voir qui je vais balancer en l'air._

Il n'est pas un parfait idiot, malgré ce que JDay peut bien penser tout haut, il sait pertinemment qu'il faudrait la lancer. Mais ce serait prendre le risque qu'elle parte avec le vent qui fait déjà battre les pans de sa chemise. Une humiliation supplémentaire ? Non merci.

Il la maintiendra au sol le temps qu'il faudra. Il n'a pas payé dix-huit euros et quatre-vingt-dix-neuf centimes pour la voir finir son envol dans le lac.

Le putain de vendeur l'a bien arnaqué, avec son sourire Colgate et sa polaire Decathlon : "Bien sûr, pour un couple elle peut suffire."

Quand Julien lui avait indiqué que **_non_** , il prenait une tente pour deux et pas une tente pour couple, le vendeur avait arboré un sourire narquois en le redirigeant vers les tentes assez grandes pour que lui et JDay ne dorment pas collés l'un à l'autre, mais beaucoup trop chères pour leur budget déjà réduit.

"Je crois que ce sera une tente de couple, du coup."

Couple qui décidément ne ferait pas que dormir dans la tente, vu le peu de place que celle-ci offrait. C'était déjà peu sûr que JDay seul tiendrait dedans sans que ses pieds dépassent. Il faisait bien chier, d'ailleurs, à être si grand. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à aller acheter la tente lui-même s'il voulait le top de la qualité, la crème de la crème en termes de tente Decathlon.

C'est dix-huit euros et quatre-vingt-dix-neuf centimes de trop pour une tente de merde. Mais comme Jday a tenu à lui rappeler toute la journée, c'est de sa faute s'ils sont obligés de devenir de vrais clodos, à économiser ce qui aurait dû servir de loyer pour rembourser une dette dont il est le seul responsable. C'est de sa faute s'ils sont obligés de dormir cul à cul dans une tente Quechua. C'est de sa faute s'ils sont obligés de compter sur un budget réduit pour bouffer.

A l'entendre, on croirait que cette situation fait immensément plaisir à Julien. Ben oui, c'est bien connu, Monsieur Connard adore le camping, cette activité de gros beauf. Il adore être sur le fil, à deux doigts de se faire poursuivre par le GrandJD et de finir l'affaire au tribunal. Il adore la perspective de devoir aller faire ses besoins dans les bois, comme un putain d'animal.

 _Monsieur_ JDay est le seul à en souffrir. _Monsieur_ JDay est une victime collatérale. _Monsieur_ JDay n'a aucunement demandé à se retrouver dans la merde où ce connard l'a mis.

Mais non, _Monsieur_ JDay est trop bon pour ce monde. Il est descendu de son piédestal, mais pourquoi, au fait ? Pourquoi accentuer sa culpabilité comme ça ? On dirait que l'enfer est à leurs trousses et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se séparer dans le pire.

Chaque seconde le confronte à un regard cuisant de haine qui lui brûle dans le dos. JDay le hait, ça oui. Pas de panique, la haine est réciproque.

"Bon, tu te démerdes, oui ou bien ?"

Cet idiot à la barbe bien fournie attend comme un con, ses affaires et son sac de couchage dans ses bras. L'aider ne semble pas lui venir à l'esprit. Il le regarde faire et trouve quand même le temps de critiquer ses techniques de montage de tente.

Un instinct furtif lui crie de s'élancer sur JDay pour le pousser dans le lac, mais cela impliquerait de lâcher la tente. Alors Julien fait ce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire : il garde ses insultes pour lui et ravale sa rage.

Et enfin, triomphe. Les piquets restent en terre. La tente verte et noire s'élève tant bien que mal contre le vent. Julien cherche dans le regard de JDay une quelconque défaite, un quelconque aveu qui ressemble à _"Ah bah on dirait que tu sais planter une tente finalement, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça"_ , mais il n'y trouve qu'une haine froide. Pas de signe de pardon, ça jamais.

Il y a déjà établi demeure, sans remerciements a déjà installé son sac de couchage à l'intérieur. Mais Julien se refuse à faire de même. Rien que l'idée de dormir côte à côte, comme des putains de scouts juniors, ça lui donne la gerbe.

_Sentir son corps et sa chaleur contre le sien dans la nuit..._

_Sentir la haine émaner de lui..._

_Le sentir si près..._

Il ne peut pas.

Aussi il étend son sac de couchage dans l'herbe, devant la tente. _Venez me bouffer, les loups, si loups il y a. C'est peu possible, mais ça arrangerait pas mal de mes problèmes._

Peu importe la fraîcheur de la nuit, peu importe la potentielle averse du petit matin, peu importe les dix-huit euros et quatre-vingt-dix-neuf centimes gaspillés pour une tente "de couple"...

Chacun de son côté, comme cela devrait toujours être.

Julien dormira dans ses habits ce soir, qu'il n'a pas changé depuis trois jours maintenant. Dans l'urgence, on en oublie même les tâches les plus quotidiennes, les choses les plus basiques : il n'a même pas mangé de la journée, à part un sandwich à midi. Mais rien ce soir. Tout cela, ce n'est que le moindre de ses soucis. Cela fait tout drôle de se dire qu'il a tout simplement oublié de manger.

Pour ce qui est de JDay, il se doute qu'il ne s'est pas non plus arrêté pour manger un bout. Ils n'en ont pas parlé. En vérité, ils ne sont pas parlé depuis deux jours. Parler, dans le sens d'un véritable dialogue. Les seuls mots sortis de la bouche de JDay pour Julien jusque là n'ont été que des injonctions peu polies. Il n'a rien dit d'autre. Et Julien n'a jamais vraiment répondu.

Il a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar depuis quelques jours déjà, d'avancer et de s'enfoncer dans le cauchemar. Et une pensée s'impose dans son esprit, alors qu'il ramène le drap jusqu'à son nez : "On est tombé bien bas."

La fatigue l'a terrassé, il s'écrase dans le sac de couchage et sent sa propre sueur, une odeur forte, mêlée à des restes de déodorant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une douche, une bonne douche de vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être chez lui, tout simplement, dormir dans un vrai lit. Julien sent le sol, dur, contre son dos. Il sait d'avance que le réveil sera rude, qu'il n'aura dormi que trois heures au maximum. Que dès le réveil il sera assailli par l'urgence, par la pensée de la dette qui n'attend qu'à être remboursée, par le regard cinglant de haine que lui servira JDay et la culpabilité, toujours la culpabilité !

Il aimerait simplement pouvoir tout effacer, revenir à zéro. S'il faut tourner les putains d'analyses de pub de JDay jusqu'à la fin des temps, alors il le fera.

Peut-être bien que JDay a raison, en fin de compte. Peut-être que c'est lui et lui seul qui les a attiré dans ce cauchemar.

Il a le regard rivé sur la Grande Ourse. Ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas dormi à la belle étoile. La dernière fois, c'était avec Jérémy, quelle coïncidence. Cela remonte à un temps où il ne se faisait pas encore appeler JDay ou lui Monsieur Connard.

Cela remonte à un temps où Julien ne se posait pas de questions quant à dormir côte à côte, quant à tenir sa main dans la sienne, quant aux câlins, quant au contact en général. Il est devenu si pudique, paradoxalement. Si JDay tente seulement de poser une main sur son épaule, il sursaute, le traite de pédale et l'histoire s'arrête là. JDay le regarde, la joue rouge comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque, l'œil écarquillé. Il doit se dire, _Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire._

Julien aimerait lui dire, _Ça ne vient pas de toi. On s'en fout que tu sois bi. Ça vient de moi._

Mais plus jamais JDay ne tentera de poser sa main sur son épaule désormais. Plus jamais il ne lui adressera la parole que pour lui rappeler que tout est de sa faute. Plus jamais ils n'auront le regard rivé sur la Grande Ourse ensemble.

Mais cela n'affecte pas Monsieur Connard. Pas le moins du monde.


	2. Jérémy épluche des patates

Jérémy se dit qu’il commence un peu à perdre la tête, en ce moment.

Il ne fait presque jamais de rêves, puisqu’il ne dort presque jamais assez bien pour atteindre le sommeil paradoxal. Mais cette nuit, il a rêvé.

Dans ce rêve, il était de retour à Thonon, cette ville qui lui paraît d’un coup si paradisiaque et accueillante, comparée au vieux tapis de gym qui lui sert de matelas. Il mangeait à sa faim et pas n’importe quoi. Une tartiflette.

Il a tellement la dalle qu’il mange mieux dans ses rêves que dans la réalité.

Il a tellement la dalle qu’il pense au “repas de demain” pour continuer à avancer dans la journée. Le “repas de demain” sera parfait, sera complet, sera riche. Aura de la tartiflette en plat principal et de la panna cotta aux fruits rouges en dessert. Monsieur Connard peut bien bouffer des pommes de terre, pour ce que ça peut foutre à Jérémy. Il lui doit bien cela, au moins.

Ce “repas de demain” n’arrivera sûrement pas demain, mais il constitue cet idéal auquel il faut tendre sans réfléchir aux quelques repas loupés, aux soupes bon marché et aux pommes de terre de secours. L’alimentation, c’est un problème qui travaille également Monsieur Connard, peut-être plus que semblent le travailler les 150 000 euros qu’il doit au GrandJD.

“Sinon, on peut acheter autre chose que des patates ? Parce que là, j’ai l’impression d'être un bouseux irlandais du XVIe siècle, il ronchonne en jetant un regard dépité au sac à filet que Jérémy a ramené des courses.

\- Irlandais, je sais pas, mais bouseux du XVIe siècle, ça oui. J’ai toujours pensé que tu l’étais, Jérémy laisse échapper avec un sourire aux lèvres.”

Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas esquissé un sourire à l'attention de Monsieur Connard, si longtemps que ça les prend un peu au dépourvu, tous les deux. D’un coup, le jeune homme aux reflets roux si orgueilleux à l’accoutumée baisse les yeux vers la pomme de terre qu’il est en train d’éplucher.

Ils ont tellement l’habitude de s’aboyer dessus, de se lancer des piques, que le moindre signe de complicité a l’air étrange, désormais. Pendant près d’une semaine, le silence était devenu leur nouvelle d’habitude.

“En vrai, ça se peut que tu sois irlandais, avec tes reflets roux.”

Une patate à moitié épluchée vient lui heurter l’avant-bras.

“Je t’en foutrais, moi, des reflets roux, il grommelle en réponse, mais lui aussi sourit.”

Jérémy ne sait quelle douceur a parfumé l’air qu’ils se partagent, mais il l’apprécie.

"Bon en vrai mec on devrait peut-être se remettre à écrire, il tente alors. Parce que je sais qu’on économise et tout, mais les 150 000 balles vont pas tomber du ciel.”

Sa réflexion est accueillie par un soupir excédé.

“C’est incroyable comme tu peux pas passer une journée sans me faire chier.”

\- _Je_ fais chier ? Alors là c’est la meilleure, Jérémy s’indigne. Je suis le seul ici qui se casse un minimum le cul pour trouver un boulot pendant que _Monsieur_ passe son temps à tailler des bouts de bois et faire semblant d’écrire.

\- De un, je ne fais pas semblant d’écrire, et de deux, qui a été revendre la voiture ? Tu me dois une journée de pause.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, et tu as eu le droit de nommer notre tente, je te rappelle. Au fait, si je peux me permettre… “Kevin” ? J’aurais pu faire carrément mieux.

\- N'empêche, c’est moi qui ai vendu la voiture, alors maintenant c’est Kevin la tente et y a pas à tortiller du cul dessus.”

Le silence suit, seulement rythmé par les bruits d’épluchure de pommes de terre, et celui du souffle du vent dans les sapins.

“Eh, Julien. Je peux te poser une question ?”

C’est un grognement approbateur qui lui répond. Son interlocuteur semble s’appliquer à éplucher une nouvelle pomme de terre.

“Pourquoi tu dors pas dans la tente si tu tenais tant que ça à la nommer ?”

Jérémy voudrait ajouter, _Ça te dérange tant que ça de dormir près de moi ? Je te dégoûte tant que ça ?_ mais il s’abstient. Ces questions-là lui pèsent trop. Peut-être qu’il a trop peur que les réponses lui pèsent d’autant plus. Alors il continue sur un autre terrain :

“Parce qu’en plus, c’est toi qui l’a montée, cette tente, c’est toi qui devrais dormir dedans, logiquement, alors pourquoi tu t’obstines à-

\- J’ai trouvé un boulot que tu pourrais faire, vu ton amour incomparable de la patate, il répond brusquement, prenant Jérémy de court.”

Il a le regard rivé sur sa pomme de terre, comme si Jérémy s’était réincarné en tubercule. Il évite autant sa question que son regard, on dirait.

“C’est quoi ?

\- Je suis sûr qu’au moins un des nombreux restaurants du coin cherche quelqu’un pour éplucher ses patates.”

Pendant quelques secondes, Jérémy dévisage son interlocuteur avec des yeux plissés cherchant à déceler l’humour dans la proposition.

“Tu parles sérieusement, là ? Donc moi, je sers de main-d’oeuvre cheap pendant que tu te branles à foutre je-ne-sais-quoi ici ?

\- Tu vois une autre façon de rembourser notre dette, toi ? Monsieur Connard lui rétorque avec un certain agacement.

\- Non. Alors là non.”

Jérémy s’est levé. Il domine Monsieur Connard de toute sa hauteur, de tout son regard le plus cinglant. Il est tendu comme un arc, le poing serré sur son éplucheur comme sur un poignard. Il ne s’en rend pas compte, mais il intimide son acolyte, lorsqu’il se dresse ainsi, imposant comme un ours, prêt à frapper.

Et puis il se ravise. Il n’est pas intimidé par JDay. Ne le sera jamais.

Il n’éprouve rien d’autre que du dédain pour lui. C’est pourquoi il ne ressent _absolument rien_ lorsque JDay lui dit :

“Ce n’est pas ‘notre dette’, et ça le sera jamais. Y a pas de ‘nous’.”

Sa voix claque comme un fouet. Julien reste comme un con pendant un moment, à chercher dans les traits durs de JDay quelque chose à rétorquer, un mot tout aussi froid. Il ne peut s’avouer que les mots de JDay l’ont blessé.

“Mais alors pourquoi t’es là? Il finit par cracher. T’as qu’à rentrer chez-toi !”

“MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? Que je suis là par charité ? Que ça m’amuse ?”

Son geste vague de la main montre tout aussi bien la tente, que les pommes de terre dans la passoire, que Julien lui-même. Il fait partie de l’expérience douloureuse, pour JDay.

“Tu te rends donc pas compte de ce que tu m’as fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera si la vidéo sort ? Je serai celui qui s’est fait baiser par M.Connard, et c’est tout ! Il ne me restera plus rien !”

Julien se sent comme un enfant grondé par le directeur de l’école. Il ne peut même pas ouvrir la bouche.

Simplement plus qu’écouter, la force du hurlement en face de lui la sentir lui secouer la tête, l’intensité la ressentir de pleine face, la blessure se révéler. Il voit JDay sous un autre jour.

Le dédain côtoie un autre sentiment qui lui pince le cœur, et éclipse finalement un peu cette fausse pitié.

“Tu m’humilies et après tu me forces à réparer ce que tu as fait.”

Sa voix est tombée et a désormais le volume du murmure. Comme s’il parlait seul. Comme si Julien avait disparu. Pourtant il lui parle toujours.

Julien s’aperçoit que les yeux de Jérémy sont rouges.

“Donc non. C’est _ta_ dette. Tu m’as déjà assez fait de mal, alors s’il-te-plaît laisse-moi au moins ça.”

C'est drôle, comme les mots manquent à Julien à ce moment précis. Lui qui d'habitude trouve toujours la pique qui laissera JDay dépité, bouche cousue, sourcils froncés... Lui qui se sort de toutes les situations, même les plus ardues, ne peut que regarder devant lui passer la tempête.

Le silence prend une toute nouvelle ampleur. Il est devenu oppressant, il creuse un fossé entre les deux hommes. Il n'a aucune pitié.

JDay le laisse là, avec les pommes de terre, et disparaît dans les bois. Julien ne le retient pas.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui fait ce coup-là. Le coup de gueule, ça oui, c'était bien une première - et si Julien a le cœur comprimé dans la poitrine ce n'est pas lié à ça, non pas du tout - mais partir dans les bois, JDay le fait presque toutes les nuits. Qui sait ce qu'il y fait.

Une nuit, Julien avait été sorti du sommeil par le bruit de la fermeture éclair de la tente. Un 'zip' court, furtif. Des bruits de pas dans l'herbe. JDay est sorti de la tente. Les yeux demi-clos, encore assommé par le sommeil, Julien l'avait observé se diriger vers les sapins. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne devrait pas le suivre, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas qu'il fasse du somnambulisme.

 _Si ça se trouve, il va aux chiottes,_ Julien pense dans toute sa lucidité, avant de se reprendre en se souvenant qu'ici, les chiottes il n'y en a pas.

Mais au fond, Julien sait pourquoi JDay s'est levé cette nuit-là et n'est revenu à la tente qu'après une bonne heure. Julien n'a pas pu se rendormir, pas tant qu'il ne s'était pas assuré que JDay revienne.

Il sait que Jérémy est insomniaque. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, son ami l'a toujours été, même petit il ne dormait jamais d'un sommeil lourd. Il était toujours éveillé à un moment, dans la nuit, allongé mais raide sur son matelas, les yeux grands ouverts. Cela terrifiait Julien. Il le pensait mort, parfois.

Mort dans son sommeil. Puis Jérémy laissait s'échapper une expiration lente, et Julien se rendormait, rassuré de savoir qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

C'était à l'époque où l'idée de la mort l'obsédait, le tétanisait, et il la projetait sur Jérémy, qui était un des êtres qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Il la projetait silencieusement, observant de loin Jérémy, terrifié qu'un jour son seul ami disparaisse pour de bon.

Quelle ironie.

Désormais il observe son ami s'éloigner de lui un peu plus tous les jours.

Et il lui apparaît soudain que JDay s'éloigne à raison.

Le soir-même, JDay revient avec deux jobs à la Brasserie du Belvédère. La plonge et les patates. 

Il ne raconte pas comment il a pu les avoir. Julien ne lui demande pas. En vérité, ils ne parlent pas vraiment.

Il laisse Julien choisir, pas par gentillesse, mais par pure indifférence.

Julien choisit les patates.


	3. Julien attend

JDay a quitté la tente il y a exactement vingt-sept minutes. Julien vérifie sur son téléphone, de temps à autre. Il veille au cas où.

Pour se tenir éveillé, il allume son briquet.

Il joue avec depuis deux semaines afin d’oublier qu’il n’a pas fumé depuis deux semaines. Le manque le rend nerveux, il sent une colère injustifiée lui courir sur la peau.

_Clic, clic. Une flamme. L’odeur du gaz._

La flamme danse. Nargue Julien.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se passe de cigarettes. Mais les autres fois, ce n’était pas plus d’une semaine entière. Les autres fois, c’était de son plein gré. Il essayait d'arrêter.

La toute dernière fois était teintée de haine éprouvée pour JDay. C’était après leur dispute au sujet de leur contrat et des clopes qu’il aurait dû recevoir comme part de son salaire.

_Eh bah t’as qu’à arrêter de fumer, sale merde !_

Cette phrase lui résonne dans la tête, de temps à autres. Elle rouvre une plaie que Julien croyait cicatrisée.

_Tu me coupes les vivres ? Je m’en fous. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi. Je viendrai pas ramper à tes pieds._

C’est triste à avouer, mais il n’a pas tenu deux semaines. Le retour de JDay l’a tiré du manque, l’a tiré du cauchemar, et Julien déteste se le rappeler. Il ne veut rien avoir à voir avec JDay. N’avoir aucun compte à lui rendre.

La flamme qui coiffait son briquet narguait toujours Julien lorsqu’il l’approchait de la clope. _Sale merde !_

Autrefois, JDay, ses maigres économies, ce genre d’obstacles ne le freinait pas. Jamais quiconque n’aurait pu imposer à Julien quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas dicter s’il pouvait fumer ou non.

C’était bien la seule fois qu’il se forçait à changer une habitude pour quelqu’un, ou plutôt à cause de quelqu’un.

Le manque est irritant. Le manque est comme une poussée d’urticaire qui lui démange le corps, le hante comme un démon.

Il n’en parle pas. Il souffre en silence.

Il n’oserait jamais avouer cela à JDay. Il s’imagine bien le barbu lui rétorquer des choses du genre, “On ne va pas tailler dans notre budget pour que tu alimentes ton cancer !” ou “Tu l’as bien cherché”. De toute façon, ils ne se parlent plus du tout.

Même lorsqu’ils bossent ensemble à la brasserie du Belvédère tous les soirs, ils ne s’adressent pas la parole. De retour à la tente, ils ne s’adressent pas la parole. Lorsque Julien est réveillé par le ‘zip’ de la fermeture éclair, en pleine nuit, ils ne s’adressent pas la parole. Il regarde Jérémy s’éloigner en direction des bois, ce gouffre sombre et silencieux, et n’ose se rendormir complètement que lorsqu’il revient, une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

JDay a quitté la tente il y a exactement vingt-neuf minutes. Julien s’attend à le voir sortir des sous-bois d’une minute à l’autre, désormais.

A dire toute la vérité, il ignore ce que cet idiot va faire exactement dans les bois la nuit, à part certainement pour marcher et épuiser l’insomnie. Vu qu’il tient également Julien éveillé avec ces conneries, ils pourraient au moins parler. Il pourrait présenter des excuses. Mais Julien ne se voit pas briser le silence de lui-même : sa fierté le lui interdit.

_Clic, clic. L’odeur du gaz._

La flamme danse devant son nez, le réchauffe un peu.

Même en fin septembre, l’air s’est fait plus frais. Julien ne sait pas vraiment s’il tiendra tout l’automne (voire même l’hiver, mais il espère sincèrement, naïvement que cette putain de dette sera remboursée d’ici-là) à dormir en dehors de la tente.

S’il avait des clopes, il aurait pu en fumer une ou deux en attendant Jérémy. C’est ce qu’il faisait, ado, en attendant que les cours de Jérémy finissent. C’est ce qu’il faisait, jeune adulte, en attendant que les migraines de Jérémy finissent. C’est ce qu’il fait constamment, attendre Jérémy avec un _clic et l’odeur du gaz. Il pourrait se foutre le feu en attendant Jérémy. Une flamme ardente, dans l’attente d’être vue, reconnue. De consumer quelque chose._

Julien est comme ça, il a cette énergie, cette passion folle mais cachée, qui ne se réveille que lorsqu’il veut bien la montrer. Il regorge d’idées pour les analyses de pubs, et JDay en est lui-même souvent étourdi. Lui prend son temps, construit son idée. Se frustre quand rien ne vient, ni les idées, ni le sommeil, ni la fin de l’anxiété. Julien quant à lui aurait cru pouvoir l’épuiser en des choses plus stimulantes que de l’épluchage de pommes de terre.

Il s’avère que c’est bien plus fatigant que ça en a l’air lorsqu’on épluche des centaines de patates pour un service de nuit. Ses mains en portent les traces, des traces rouges, des coupures, presque des ampoules. Ce sont des traces humiliantes, qui l’ont empêché de bien tenir un stylo dans les jours qui ont suivi.

Julien s’endort, terrassé par la fatigue, avant même de voir la parka bleue émerger de derrière les sapins, avant même d’entendre le ‘zip’ de la fermeture éclair de la tente.

Dans une clairière au beau milieu des bois, Jérémy a découvert une caisse abandonnée.

Sa vision lui avait coupé le souffle, la première fois. La voiture avait l’air à sa place dans ce lieu coupé du monde. Et pourtant, il avait été surpris de l’y voir. Et il s’était senti comme chez lui ici. Il aurait pu y rester toute la nuit, toute la vie même. Abandonner Monsieur Connard, abandonner Kevin la tente, abandonner le boulot de plonge, abandonner l’idée de rembourser la dette. Tout serait devenu si facile.

C’est très certainement une voiture volée, elle est restée dans ces bois pour quelques années, cela se sent. La nature a peu à peu réclamé l’objet, l’herbe a poussé sur les roues, les fougères ont envahi l’habitacle. Elle n’a même pas l’air si amochée que ça, elle ne pue pas la ‘voiture abandonnée avec un cadavre dans le coffre’, mais Jérémy ne s’y introduit pas pour autant.

Il vient s’asseoir sur son capot la nuit. Il reste là, quelques minutes, à écouter les bois respirer, les animaux s’aventurer, ignorant sa présence, comme s’il faisait partie du décor.

Puis il s’arrache à ce havre étrange, parce qu’il faut bien rentrer. Il faut quitter ce drôle de lieu irréel, ce semi-rêve. Julien l’attend devant la tente. Il croit être discret en faisant semblant de dormir, mais Jérémy n’est pas dupe : il sait bien que cet idiot se réveille quand il quitte la tente, il sait bien qu’il veille son retour. Ils n’en parlent pas, puisqu’ils ne s’adressent plus la parole, mais s’il pouvait, Jérémy choisirait ses mots pour le remercier de cette attention à ses insomnies, cette preuve d’inquiétude, d’amour peut-être ? Il a toujours pensé que c’était une des plus grandes preuves d’amour, d’attendre quelqu’un.

Mais ce soir-là, Julien ne fait pas semblant de dormir. Il dort bel et bien, il ronfle même, et Jérémy s’aperçoit de la fatigue qu’il a dû traîner depuis des jours, peut-être des semaines sans même l’ouvrir, sans même se plaindre. Julien tient encore son briquet dans le creux de sa main. C’est vrai qu’il n’a pas fumé depuis près de deux semaines, maintenant.

Jérémy enlève sa parka et couvre Julien avec comme on couvrirait quelqu’un d’un drap. L’air de septembre se fait frais, il faudra qu’il se décide à venir dormir dans la tente. Jérémy est prêt à l’attendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolée de l'énorme hiatus... j'étais assez occupée en ce moment et le chapitre était à moitié fait  
> (moment promotion: go suivre le compte insta @misterjday_compte_fan qui mérite plus d'abonnés car c'est une pépite!!)


	4. Jérémy compte ses économies

Julien lui tend le maigre butin de la soirée à peine sorti de l’arrière de la cuisine. Ils comptent ensemble tous les soirs en sortant pendant que les serveurs font leur pause clope, pour vérifier que pas un centime ne manque à l’appel. Ils ne parlent pas de leurs heures, encore moins _pendant_ leurs heures. On croirait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Les serveurs doivent certainement se foutre de leur gueule, les deux SDF qui survivent de la plonge et des patates. Peu importe.

Tous les deux sont payés sept euros de l’heure, moins que le smic, moins qu’une ado qui ferait du babysitting, ça leur fait 14 euros pour les patates et 17,50 euros pour la plonge. Un total de 31,50 euros, trois fois par semaine. En enlevant la somme qu’ils avaient déjà récoltée en vendant la voiture et le bateau, en économisant le loyer, en ajoutant les quelques journées de boulot sous-payé au restaurant, la dette ne s’élevait plus qu’à 121 226 euros. A ce rythme, il leur faudrait faire la plonge et les patates encore 3 849 fois avant de pouvoir prétendre rembourser la dette.

Jérémy a fait le calcul encore et encore pendant ses longues nuits d’insomnie. Il n’en a rien dit à Monsieur Connard.

Cela revenait à bosser pendant 26 ans. 26 ans de dette. Le Grand JD ne voudrait jamais attendre autant de temps. Jérémy ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre dans une tente 26 ans supplémentaires. Survivre plutôt, puisque c’est du jour au jour qu’ils survivent de pâtes, de pommes de terre, de compotes, de réserves, essentiellement. Jérémy est à peu près certain qu’il a perdu du poids, mais il ne saurait pas dire combien de kilos. Il ne peut pas se peser, de toute façon, et c’est le moindre de ses problèmes.

Ce n’est pas possible de se reposer simplement sur ces maigres économies, surtout qu’ils doivent dépenser leur maigre part pour les repas et l’hygiène la plus basique. Prendre des bains va devenir un vrai problème très rapidement. Le lac gèlera dès novembre, et son eau est déjà glaciale. Parfois, Jérémy sent des poissons venir lui toucher les jambes. C’est dans ce genre de moments qu’il remet en question ses choix de vie.

Se contenter de deux maigres repas par jour n’est plus envisageable, surtout s’ils doivent tenir éveillés jusque tard pour bosser. Julien ne peut pas tenir sans cigarettes, l’arrêt est trop brutal. Jérémy n’est pas aveugle, encore moins dupe. Il voit bien qu’il ne dit rien mais n’en ressent pas moins le manque. Il voit bien que Julien regarde avec envie les serveurs, clope au bec. Il voit bien qu'il zieute le tabac du coin quand ils vont faire des courses. On dirait qu’il attend une permission, que quelqu’un d’autre lui dise, _«Allez, tu l’as méritée celle-là, profites-en»._ Alors Jérémy lui avait acheté un paquet.

_«Les prochaines, ce sera toi qui te les paiera. Alors fais gaffe à combien tu dépenses, parce que c’est soit les clopes soit les chips format familial._

_\- Merci Papa, Julien avait rétorqué avec son ironie habituelle, lui arrachant le paquet des mains.»_

Pourtant son "merci" sonnait sincère. Quand on connaît Julien on sait repérer ces moments derrière les sarcasmes.

Jérémy se dit qu’il a acheté ce paquet simplement pour que Julien ne faiblisse pas à la tache à cause du manque. Qu’il puisse se concentrer sur l’écriture de la prochaine analyse. Il n’y a absolument pas d’autres raisons pour cet achat compulsif.

Julien ne fume plus qu’une fois par semaine, le samedi soir, parce que c’est la soirée de boulot la plus éreintante de la semaine. C’est comme une récompense. Jérémy sait qu’il économise pour son futur paquet, à peine un euro de sa paye quotidienne. Il le laisse faire. S’il se met trop sur son dos, à critiquer la façon dont il gère la dette, leurs économies, Julien lui explosera sûrement à la gueule au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin d’être soudés.

Il en sort une du paquet, justement, et Jérémy n’a pas le temps de regarder combien il lui en reste. La flamme coiffe le briquet avec un ‘clic’, et vient griller le bout de la clope. Julien exhale et Jérémy sent sa nuque lui chauffer quand la fumée vient lui chatouiller le visage. Ça lui rappelle des expériences adolescentes, des _"vi_ _ens je te souffle la fumée dans la bouche",_ des _"tu veux tirer Jérémy ?"_ suivis de quintes de toux. Ça n’a jamais été son fort, alors il regarde juste Julien le faire.

«Ce ne sera jamais assez.»

Il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à se confier ce soir. Mais il ne peut pas garder ça en lui, cette peur de ne jamais y arriver, et Julien est là. Il se sent plus proche de lui qu’il ne l’a été depuis que cette foutue dette leur pèse sur les épaules. Il dort mieux en ce moment, il ne va plus faire un tour dans les bois mais se lève tout de même pour aller couvrir Julien de sa parka, et le lendemain matin à l’aube il vient le récupérer pour que cet idiot ne s’aperçoive de rien. Déjà qu’il refuse que Jérémy lui mette des pansements sur les ampoules sur ses doigts, s’il découvrait qu’il a peur qu’il prenne froid...

Julien soutient son regard, comme s’il attendait que Jérémy continue. Mais Jérémy a la gorge serrée, il pense aux 26 ans. C’est son âge, l’âge de Julien aussi. C’est sa vie entière qu’on lui a collé aux talons à bosser pour rembourser une bourde monumentale.

Jérémy connaît ce regard par en-bas, ce silence alors que Julien attend que l’autre finisse de parler. Il s’est déjà confié à lui sur des secrets bien plus durs à avouer.

«On a qu’à se barrer avec leur caisse, Julien répond, un peu trop léger. On disparaît de Thonon.

\- Se barrer avec quoi, trois cent euros maximum ? Déconne pas. C’est un bistrot, pas un restau de Bocuse. Ça n’en vaudrait jamais la peine.»

Ces histoires un peu folles, dites sur le ton de la plaisanteries, lui donnent comme un sentiment d’ivresse, sa tête flotte au dessus de ses épaules et l’air froid d’octobre lui pique les mains. Il les range dans ses poches. Des choses folles il en a faites avec Julien, dans le passé. Mais là, ce ne serait qu’accumuler les emmerdes.

«On peut toujours compter sur les analyses. Tu vas rebondir, Avril. Tu rebondis toujours.»

 _Facile à dire,_ Jérémy pense amèrement. Celui qui sait rebondir ici, c’est Julien, certainement pas Jérémy.

Il y a un silence qui dure, et Jérémy se rend compte que Julien le fixe, attendant une réponse.

«Tu veux que je te dise qu’on va s’en sortir, n’est-ce-pas ?»

Jérémy ne sait pas ce qu’il veut, au fond. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il veut, mais qu'il n'aura jamais. Revenir à sa vie normale, manger de la tartiflette et de la panna cotta en dessert, prendre une bonne douche chaude, avoir des vêtements propres et fraîchement repassés, dormir dans un vrai lit...

«Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus, dans tout ça ?»

Julien fait non de la tête. Il a envoyé voler son mégot de cigarette.

« _Le meilleur pâtissier._ »

Julien reste un petit moment à le dévisager comme un con, à guetter s’il blague ou pas. Quand il semble avoir calculé que cela n’est pas une blague, il sort :

«L’émission avec Cyril Lignac ?

\- Oui, ducon, l’émission avec Cyril Lignac.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu aimes tant dans ce truc ?

\- Je sais pas. J’oublie tous mes soucis quand je regarde cette émission. Ils sont juste tellement gentils les uns avec les autres, ça te donnerait presque envie de croire au Paradis. J’aime bien leur gâteaux, aussi.

\- Ouais, bizarrement ça ça ne m’étonne pas. »

Ils se sont mis à marcher pour rentrer. Quinze minutes de marche la nuit les attendent afin de rentrer à la tente, leur route seulement éclairée par les quelques lampadaires de la ville, jusqu’à ce qu’ils délaissent le trottoir.

Julien aimerait bien se dire qu’ils rentrent pour regarder _Le meilleur pâtissier_ ensemble, dans le canapé chez Jérémy. Revenir à leurs habitudes, une pizza devant une vieille émission de merde, il ne demande rien de mieux. Revenir à leurs habitudes, à leur amitié avant la dette. C'était une de ces relations comme Julien en a si peu - au fond, il n'a peut-être que cela d'une telle intensité - où il peut se blottir, où c'est confortable de retourner à la personne, d’être avec elle.

Au lieu de cela, il sait qu’ils rentrent pour retrouver des sacs de couchage qui leur tiennent à peine assez chaud.

Naïvement, Julien se promet secrètement de regarder cette émission de mauviettes avec Jérémy quand toute cette histoire sera finie et qu’ils auront le loisir et le luxe de regarder la télévision. Tant que ça peut le rendre heureux, tant que ça peut lui faire oublier ses soucis.

Julien sent que quelque chose a changé, entre eux. Jérémy lui parle, c’est déjà ça. Pourtant, il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui accorder ce pardon dit autrement que par les mots. Ça s’est sûrement fait dans l’ombre, sans qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Il est mauvais avec les sentiments, de toute façon, ou peut-être bien qu’il se dit mauvais avec les sentiments pour éviter la réalité.

C’est déjà ça.


	5. Julien observe les étoiles

«Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Julien ?»

Un sursaut lui secoue le corps. Il n’a pas entendu le ‘zip’ de la tente, parce que Jérémy ne l’a pas fermée ; une grave erreur, parce qu’il fait particulièrement frisquet ce soir. Il a eu la même idée que Julien, à ce qu’il voit, puisqu’il se tient là, à genoux hors de la tente avec sa parka couvrant ses épaules, lui aussi.

L’hiver va être rude et impitoyable. Il le sent dans la façon dont le feu ne lui tient plus aussi chaud la nuit.

«J’écris, ça se voit pas ?»

Le crépitement du feu de camp a presque couvert sa voix, c’est dire s’il a parlé bas. Un chuchotement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a chuchoté, puisque Jérémy est réveillé.

Un bâillement. Puis Jérémy se place à côté de lui, face au feu. Il éclaire son visage en rouge, orangé et étire ses cernes d’une façon que Julien n’apprécie pas particulièrement. Il a l’air encore plus fatigué que d’habitude. Mais Jérémy tend le cou, plisse les yeux pour lire les mots sur la feuille.

«C’est pour le prochain épisode ?

\- Oui, je me suis dit que j’allais en profiter pour avancer.

\- A cette heure ?

\- J’arrivais pas à dormir.»

Jérémy est circonspect, ça se voit qu’il le soupçonne de mentir, lui qui sait ce que c’est que l’insomnie. Pourtant il ne rajoute rien, il relira sûrement le tout le lendemain. C’est un perfectionniste, ce n’est pas qu’il ne fait pas confiance à Julien, mais il a besoin de tout vérifier. Surtout avec les analyses.

Le feu brille sur son visage, sur sa barbe, comme si elle allait s’enflammer. Ce serait un terrible incendie, au vu du paillasson de jais qu’il porte. Déjà qu’avant, il ne se rasait quasiment jamais... Mais Julien le préfère comme ça. Il fait plus «homme». Plus clodo, aussi.

Jérémy est si proche de Julien que Julien sent qu’il pourrait se consumer comme le feu devant lui. Des morceaux de lui s’élèveraient dans l’air. Il force son souffle à se calmer, parce qu’il s’élève devant lui, visible comme la fumée du feu.

Julien se surprend à repenser à toutes les choses terribles qu’il a pu mettre sur le dos de Jérémy dans son esprit. C’est fou comme la haine qu’il avait, viscérale, brûlante comme de la lave, s’est évanouie. Elle reviendra peut-être quand ils seront retombés dans leur routine, quand ils auront le temps de se détester. Il y a toujours un petit quelque chose qui le chiffonne et sur lequel il n’arrive pas à mettre de mots, mais ce n’est sûrement pas de la haine.

Une sorte de ressentiment.

«Il faudra qu’on aille chercher du bois, Jérémy brise le silence, sa voix est tiède comme son souffle dans l’air. Y en a presque plus, ce serait con qu’on en ait plus avant novembre.»

C’est un «on» qui veut dire «je», c’est Jérémy qui sait quelles branches prendre. Sèches, donc les quelques infortunées qui sont tombées. Des feuilles, aussi, une bonne réserve de feuilles d’automne. Elles sont déjà toutes tombées. Il neigera bientôt, et alors ce sera trop tard.

«Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait demander un peu d’aide, en plus des vidéos, Julien tente.»

Jérémy ne répond pas tout de suite, puis :

«Un peu d’aide ?»

Ça ne dit rien à Julien non plus, de mendier. Ça tue son amour-propre. Mais les 120 000 euros restants ne vont pas tomber du ciel, et encore moins de leurs boulots respectifs au bistrot.

«On pourrait créer un utip, ça nous permettrait de pouvoir fignoler les analyses et payer la dette en même temps.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de- Attends, tu es d’accord ?»

Julien s’arrête pour scruter le visage de Jérémy, comme pour y chercher la trace d’un sarcasme que son ton aurait laissé de lisible. Mais il a l’air sérieux, il sourit, même. Julien se demande s’il ne s’est pas endormi sur ses feuilles. Il doit forcément rêver.

«C’est une bonne idée. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas s’appuyer que sur nos salaires...»

Julien fait non de la tête. Les analyses non plus ne peuvent pas rembourser la dette à elle seules, pas quand Youtube leur joue des tours à les démonétiser au hasard.

«Je pensais que tu ne serais pas d’accord. Que tu aurais-

\- Plus de morale que toi ? Jérémy laisse échapper un rire, et glisse un regard espiègle à Julien.

\- Non, plus de scrupules, il réplique. Tu es toujours là à me dire qu’on se doit de respecter quelques règles, qu’on doit ça aux abonnés, et là tu acceptes ma proposition plus que douteuse pour la vertu de la chaîne ?

\- Je ne vois pas d’autres solutions, je veux dire, j’y ai pensé, tu sais, Jérémy avoue, et sa voix est devenue plus basse, comme lorsqu’il devient plus sérieux. C’est ça ou on braque une banque. Je préfère encore mendier, j’aurais moins de mal avec ma propre conscience.»

Julien prend ça comme un «oui» de la part de Jérémy. Il s’y mettra lorsqu’il fera le montage de la vidéo en choppant la wifi d’un café. C’est triste qu’il soit réduit à ce genre de techniques cheap. Mais sans les analyses, ils sont foutus. Il l’a compris en voyant Jérémy sur le point de s’arracher les cheveux face à la page blanche. S’il lui file un petit coup de main en plus, ça ne fera de mal à personne.

«Eh ! J’ai vu une étoile filante !

\- A coté d’Andromède ? C’était un avion, Jérém’»

Jérémy éclate de rire, et ça fait remonter en Julien des souvenirs. Il a l’impression que c’est un petit garçon aux cheveux courts mais bouclés qui est assis à coté de lui, et que lui aussi est redevenu enfant, il le sent à la sensation dans sa poitrine. Comme si son cœur se gonflait de tendresse pour ce que Jérémy représentait pour lui, et représente toujours, au fond.

«Andromède ?

\- Celle en forme de A, là. Y a les Poissons, juste à gauche.»

Jérémy tend le menton, plissant les yeux. Comme s’il s’attendait à voir de vrais poissons flotter dans le ciel. Par pitié, Julien lui indique la constellation en forme de V avec deux têtes rondes à chaque bout.

«Et le Capricorne, il est où ?

\- On ne peut pas voir le Capricorne en novembre, idiot. Tu le verras en été.»

Jérémy pousse un soupir semi agacé, semi boudeur. Il n’a pas changé. Julien est à peu près certain qu’il ne saurait même pas situer la Grande Ourse.

_«Bien sûr que je sais où c’est, la Grande Ourse ! C’est la casserole tordue._

_\- Bravo, génie. Je suis impressionné par votre intelligence ! Julien rétorqua avec une pointe d’ironie.»_

_Un petit coup de coude vint se loger dans son épaule, mais Jérémy souriait. Il ne voulait pas faire à Julien. Jérémy ne frapperait jamais Julien._

_«Bon, cherche Capricorne maintenant !»_

_Julien se replongea dans le livre que son cousin lui avait offert,_ Les Constellations pour les débutants. _Capricorne, un drôle de triangle, pour un drôle de nom. Qu’est-ce que c‘était, d’abord, un Capricorne ? Jérémy disait tout le temps qu’il en était un, et ça n’aidait pas forcément Julien à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Jérém’ n’avait pas de cornes. Capricieux, peut-être un peu. Juste têtu, parfois. Mais c’était le meilleur ami de Julien, et Julien ne se voyait pas «faire la gueule» à Jérémy, comme les grands disaient pour dire qu’ils ne se parlaient plus._

_Ne plus parler à Jérémy ? Julien ne pouvait pas s’imaginer pareille horreur. Il avait connu Jérémy toute sa vie et le voyait quasiment tous les jours._

_Il sentit Jérémy poser sa tête sur son épaule._

«Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant sur les étoiles ? Je croyais que tu te foutais d’à peu près tout.

\- A peu près. Y a de la marge.»

Il y a un silence. Julien voit une étoile filante filer pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ç’aurait très bien pu être son imagination.

«Tu seras surpris de savoir que je me fous de certains trucs.»

Jérémy tourne la tête vers lui, et ses yeux le sondent, comme pour lui demander : _«Quel genre de trucs ?»_. Mais pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche.

Julien se promet de lui dire, un jour, quel genre de trucs exactement.

Il sent Jérémy poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux bouclés sont venus lui chatouiller le menton. Julien sent en lui une envie irrépressible de passer sa main dans ces cheveux de jais. Il se croit revenu en 2004. Jérémy ne s’était plus rapproché de lui ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

«Tu m’avais manqué.»

Jérémy l’a dit dans un murmure. Julien fronce les sourcils.

«Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis là avec toi depuis août. Je suis jamais parti.»

Un soupir fatigué. Pas au point d’être excédé, non, Jérémy a l’air sur le point de parler, de dire quelque chose d’indicible. Au lieu de cela, il serre le bras de Julien pendant un court instant. Julien se surprend à sentir son visage rougir, alors que son esprit remplace le silence pour lui, imaginant Jérémy lui dire _«Viens dans la tente avec moi»_. Heureusement, ce rougissement se mêle au rouge du feu qui se reflète sur sa peau. C’est une de ces sensations qu’il enterre aussitôt en lui-même pour ne pas avoir à la confronter.

Jérémy se redresse, quittant l’épaule de Julien. Il ne dit rien, mais ce geste crée comme un vide. Comme si son épaule était faite pour recevoir l’appui de Jérémy. Il secoue ses pensées. Il est fatigué, c’est tout.

Julien l’entend s’arrêter devant la tente plus longtemps qu’il ne le devrait. Comme si... Comme si Jérémy l’attendait.

«Bonne nuit, Julien.»

Le cerveau de Julien fonctionne à mille à l’heure, mais avant qu’il puisse parvenir à une décision, il entend le zip de fermeture de la tente.

«Bonne nuit, Jérémy.»

C’est l’un des meilleurs tournages que Jérémy aie jamais fait. Il s’est déroulé sans accrocs, sans une seule dispute, rien que des fous-rires et du contenu pour un bêtisier très amusant, des lapsus de sa part et des chansonnettes poussées par Julien alors qu’il règle la lumière. Ils se seraient gentiment engueulés au moins trois ou quatre fois, en temps normal.

Ils ont tourné près du lac, dans les bois même. Sans voiture, ils ne peuvent pas aller bien loin. Mais le fait que Julien ait mis autant du sien dans l’écriture a enlevé pas mal de stress des épaules de Jérémy. Et il reconnaît que parfois, lorsqu’il est stressé, il peut communiquer son stress à Julien sans le vouloir, en lui mettant une pression qu’il ne mérite pas vraiment.

Jérémy range leur équipement dans la tente, tout au fond, avec leur argent. Il n’a aucune envie de se faire voler ce qu’ils ont de plus précieux, ou d’avoir à recommencer de zéro pour la dette. Il en est absolument hors de question. Il donnerait sa vie, plutôt que de devoir faire face à ces possibilités.

Lorsqu’il se retourne, Julien est devant Kevin la tente. Il a l’air presque timide, et Jérémy comprend en voyant qu’il tient son sac de couchage dans ses bras. Il a du y réfléchir sur le chemin du retour.

«Il y a de la place pour moi ?»

Jérémy sourit.

«Toujours.»


	6. Jérémy ramasse du bois

_«Si quand tu te promènes dans les bois seul en hiver tu entends un sifflement, alors ce n’est pas un chasseur qui te prend pour du gibier.»_

_Jérémy ne put s’empêcher de resserrer son emprise sur sa couverture. Il fixait le plafond en tentant de ne pas s’imaginer en train de marcher seul dans les bois, de ne pas s’imaginer les pieds s’enfonçant dans la neige fraîche, de ne pas s’imaginer la brise glacée lui caresser le cou._

_Julien imita un sifflement régulier, impossible de le prendre pour le sifflement d’un oiseau. C’était le sifflement de quelqu’un, pas de quelque chose._

_«Si tu l’entends, ou même que tu crois l’entendre, il ne faut pas réfléchir et se mettre à courir._

_\- Pourquoi ? Jérémy se força à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.»_

_Au pied de son lit, Julien marqua une pause, se redressant doucement de son matelas gonflable pour regarder Jérémy, dont le regard trahissait la terreur._

_«Ferme les yeux._

_\- Si je rouvre les yeux et que t’es à deux centimètres de mon visage, je vais te-_

_\- Ferme les yeux.»_

_Jérémy déglutit et s’exécuta, parce qu’il voulait prouver à Julien qu’il n’était pas une poule mouillée (ce qu’il était, au fond)._

_«Imagine. Tu es en train de ramasser du bois. Tu es obligé de casser les vieilles branches des ronces qui se tendent vers toi comme des doigts pointés dans ta direction, qui te retiennent parfois par la parka. Tu les casses comme tu peux, sans te piquer, et ça fait un craquement qui brise le silence des bois en hiver. Tu te dépêches parce que tu te les cailles, mais tu ne peux pas rentrer sans avoir au moins un petit fagot sur le dos. T’as les doigts de pied engourdis par le froid, les doigts des mains c’est encore pire. Tu t’arrêtes. Tu sens qu’il y a quelqu’un derrière toi. Tu n’as vu personne, tu sais pas comment tu le sais, mais tu le sais. Tu sais que quelqu’un te suit depuis que tu as quitté le sentier. Tu te dépêches parce que tu as la frousse, d’un coup, t’as la chair de poule. T’oses pas te retourner pour regarder et être sur, donc tu presses le pas. Tant pis pour le bois. T’inventeras une excuse, n’importe quoi. Et là, tu entends...»_

_Julien siffla et Jérémy sentit un frisson courir le long de son corps._

_«Il est dans ton dos. Il est tout près, alors tu lâches le bois et tu te mets à courir, purement et simplement. S’il te rattrape, tu sais ce qu’il t’arrivera. Tout le monde sait que s’il te touche, tu te transformeras en broussaille de ronces, d’abord l’endroit où il t’a touché, et puis peu à peu ton corps se crispera, deviendra rugueux comme du bois. On te cassera les doigts pour obtenir du bois pour le feu. On te fera flamber dans le feu. Alors tu cours. Tu es hors d’haleine en deux secondes, parce que la neige freine ta course. Tu n’entends plus que ton souffle affolé et ton cœur qui bat à tout rompre.»_

_Ça, Julien n’avait pas besoin de le dire, parce que Jérémy entendait déjà son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine._

_«Tu ne sais pas s’il te rattrape, tu cours sans te retourner, te retourner ça veut dire perdre du temps, prendre le risque de trébucher sur une racine, ralentir... Mais tu l’entends encore siffler... Il est loin, le sifflement résonne de loin entre les arbres. Tu l’as semé, on dirait. Tu ralentis pour reprendre ton souffle. Le sentier n’est plus très loin, tu le vois, il est là-bas.»_

_Julien se tut, puis doucement, très doucement, siffla entre ses dents. Une fois, pas plus fort qu’un murmure. Puis une autre fois, un peu plus fort. Jérémy sentit son cœur repartir à mille à l’heure en comprenant que le sifflement se rapprochait. Julien siffla encore, cette fois si fort que cela résonna dans toute la chambre de Jérémy._

_«Et là...»_

_Jérémy sentit la main glacée de Julien lui attraper le mollet et il ne put étrangler le cri terrifié qui lui échappa._

_«JULIEN !»_

_Il enfouit son visage cramoisi de honte sous la couverture tandis que Julien riait à gorge déployée._

_«Je t’ai bien eu, Jérém’._

_\- J’ai failli faire une attaque cardiaque à cause de toi !»_

_Julien se laissa retomber sur le matelas, lui et son sourire satisfait disparaissant du champ de vision de Jérémy. Mais le cœur du petit garçon aux cheveux de jais battait encore un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort. Il ne pouvait pas le calmer et craignait que ce ne soit ainsi pendant toute la nuit._

_«Eh, Ju’ ?_

_\- Hm ?_

_\- C’est pour de faux, pas vrai ?»_

_Il y eut un silence, comme si Julien réfléchissait, alors Jérémy rajouta, comme pour se rassurer :_

_«C’est une histoire, hein ?_

_\- Je sais pas.»_

_Et il l’avait dit avec une telle sincérité que Jérémy sentit son corps crisper, comme si sa chair se changeait en bois._ _Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, comme s'il luttait contre son futur sort._

Jérémy sent son cœur qui bat la chamade, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Ce qui l'inquiète un peu, c'est qu'il n'a entendu aucun sifflement. Rien qui ne puisse le faire paniquer, qui ne puisse mettre son cœur en alerte. Il n'a pas couru, ça fait vingt minutes qu'il marche.

Chaque fois qu’il va ramasser du bois, Jérémy repense à cette vieille légende que Julien lui avait raconté un soir pour lui faire peur. Le monstre de cette légende n’avait pas de réelle identité, pas de visage, pas même de silhouette, rien que des périphrases pour le qualifier : celui qui siffle, l’homme au toucher glacé... Ce n’était qu’une histoire, elle n’avait plus tout à fait le même effet sur lui, mais parfois l’impression d’une présence derrière lui lui restait, parfois.

_«Si tu l’entends, ou même que tu crois l’entendre, il ne faut pas réfléchir et se mettre à courir.»_

Le problème, c’est que Jérémy ne sait pas trop s’il pourrait se mettre à courir, là maintenant. Il a déjà du mal à marcher sans se mettre à haleter comme s’il avait couru un marathon.

Il pourra se reposer une fois de retour à la tente. Il suffit juste d’y retourner.

Jérémy serre contre lui les quelques branches mortes qu’il a pu trouver. Ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais ce sera assez pour qu’ils tiennent jusqu’à la fin du mois, et celui de janvier aussi. Il est hors de question que Julien ait froid, maintenant qu’il a rejoint Jérémy dans la tente. Ils sont déjà obligés de dormir l’un contre l’autre la nuit pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Sa main droite chiffonne machinalement le mouchoir dans sa poche. Il devrait s’en débarrasser au lieu de le garder sur lui, mais il a peur que Julien ne tombe dessus en jetant quelque chose dans le sac plastique qui leur sert de poubelle. Il est tacheté de petits points rouges.

Jérémy a toussé du sang, ce matin.

Pas beaucoup, non, juste des petites taches de rien du tout. Il n’a rien dit et a rangé le mouchoir dans sa poche.

Ça n’est jamais bon signe, il le sait. Souvent, quand les gens retrouvent du sang sur leur mouchoirs dans les films, c’est que la tuberculose les talonne. Mais Jérémy doute avoir choppé la tuberculose. Certes, il tousse beaucoup depuis quelques jours, même trop pour qu’on puisse le considérer comme ‘dans un état normal’, mais c’était une toux sèche jusqu’à ce matin. Et puis la tuberculose, ça n’existe plus en France. ... N’est-ce-pas ?

Soudain, il a un doute.

Bon, il ne sait pas ce que c’est, mais de toute façon, il va bien falloir que ça lui passe, parce qu’ils n’ont vraiment pas les moyens de se payer des visites médicales, des médicaments et tout le tralala. Après avoir obligé Julien à économiser sur ses clopes, Jérémy ne veut pas de traitement de faveur parce qu’il tousse un peu.

D’ailleurs, il commence à sentir les sortes de chatouilles que cela lui fait dans la gorge. Il ne résiste pas longtemps.

La toux le fait s’arrêter, alors que le poids qu’il ressent dans sa poitrine l’empêche de reprendre vraiment son souffle. Il a l’impression de se noyer tout seul et de ne pouvoir prendre que de toutes petites bouffées d’air. S’il s’était arrêté pour tousser près de la voiture abandonnée lorsqu’il l’a dépassée tout à l’heure, il aurait pu s’asseoir sur le capot en attendant que ça passe. Mais au lieu de cela, il est obligé de tenir debout tout en crachant ses poumons.

Pas de sang, cette fois. Il est un peu rassuré.

Mais sa poitrine est en feu et son pas incertain dans la neige.

Julien saute du bout de bois qui lui sert de tabouret en voyant une parka bleue émerger des bois. Il en a mis du temps, cette fois. Mais Julien n’a nullement l’intention de l’engueuler, aujourd’hui, ou de l’enquiquiner à lui demander ce qu’il faisait. Non, aujourd’hui Julien trépigne d’impatience.

Il se lance à sa rencontre sans attendre qu’il l’écoute, au moins :

«Jérém’ ! J’ai des bonnes nouvelles et tu ne me croiras jamais ! C’est l’Utip !»

Le silence de Jérémy ne fait que le pousser à continuer.

«Avec les revenus de la vidéo, l’Utip vient de m’envoyer la somme sur tous les épisodes tippés par mail ! Ça fait presque quatre milles balles !»

Julien a un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage, il le sent, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Quatre milles balles, c’est presque délirant comme saut fait par rapport à leurs petites économies de rien du tout. Peut-être qu’ils vont pouvoir parlementer avec le grand JD, qui a été patient jusque là, mais qui a commencé à se manifester, par mails polis d’abord, puis par menaces ensuite.

«On va pouvoir négocier, maintenant ! Ou même essayer de la rembourser, cette dette à la con !»

Il n’y a aucune réaction de la part de Jérémy. Ok, ça commence à devenir un peu bizarre. Surtout qu’il s’est arrêté de marcher avant même de rejoindre leur campement.

Il a lâché le bois qu’il ramenait.

«Jérém’ ?»

Julien le voit tomber dans la neige sans même comprendre que Jérémy est tombé dans les pommes.


	7. Julien trouve un mouchoir

Julien n’a jamais été un enfant patient, et ça n’a fait qu’empirer avec l’âge. Il se souvient qu’il en venait presque à trembler de frustration quand il fallait se poser et attendre quelque chose. Il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Adulte, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui arrivaient à le supporter, et qu'il arrivait à supporter.

La seule personne avec qui il éprouvait une patience infinie, c’était Jérémy, et ça en disait long, parce que la plupart du temps eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à se supporter. Gamins, ils étaient toujours ensemble dans la moindre connerie, et il semblait qu'en grandissant, leurs caractères s'étaient développés pour se contraster.

Mais Julien l’attendait toujours, peu importe combien de temps. Si Jérémy avait peur de sauter de la falaise, Julien ne le poussait pas. Il lâchait quelques blagues pour le détendre, lui tendait la main en proposant de faire la bombe ensemble. Il ne l’aurait jamais fait pour quelqu’un d’autre.

Or Jérémy se fait sérieusement attendre. Depuis qu’il s’est évanoui et que Julien a dû le traîner sur la distance entre l’orée des bois et Kevin la tente (quelques bons mètres, et Julien n’aurait jamais cru que quelqu’un d’inconscient pesait aussi lourd), il n’a pas repris conscience, et ça commence à inquiéter Julien. On ne s’évanouit pas comme ça, sans raison. Et surtout, Jérémy aurait dû se réveiller, depuis le temps. Julien a envie que cela ne soit qu’une blague, au fond, que ce con cesse de jouer les Belles au Bois dormant, parce que c'est une mauvaise blague et parce que Julien est terrifié. Il sait à peine quoi faire.

Il a étendu Jérémy dans la tente, lui a enlevé sa parka couverte de neige, l’a couvert d’un drap, jusqu’à la barbe. Sa respiration est bizarre, un peu sifflante sur la fin. Alors Julien s’assoit en tailleurs près de lui, et le veille. Il a tout le temps pour étudier ses traits fatigués, sa mine pâlichonne, ses cernes presque violettes. Pour réfléchir. Pour s’en vouloir.

Tous les moments où Jérémy avait l’air épuisé alors même qu’il avait dormi toute la nuit, qu’il avait perdu l’appétit alors que tous deux ne bouffaient quasiment rien de la journée... Tout cela remonte dans la mémoire de Julien comme une vague, crie _Et tu n’as pas vu qu’il était malade ?_

La joie qu'il éprouvait tout à l'heure à l'idée de lui annoncer leur nouveau gain s'est tout simplement envolée, remplacée par la peur. Soudain, l'idée de la dette, de l'argent, de leurs boulots, tout cela est devenu terriblement futile. Dans sa poitrine, il ressent encore le sursaut de panique qu'il a éprouvé en voyant Jérémy tomber dans la neige. Presque sans bruit.

Julien se lève, avec dans l’idée d’aller allumer un feu pour réchauffer Jérémy, quand ce dernier cligne doucement des yeux. Aussitôt Julien se rassied.

«Jérém’.»

Des yeux bruns encore plongés dans les vapes se tournent vers lui et lancent un regard interrogateur, comme si Julien le dérangeait pendant sa sieste.

«Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Il sort, sa voix pâteuse et un peu rauque.

\- Y a que tu m’as foutu la trouille, abruti.»

Julien ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, c’est comme si un poids s’était enlevé de ses épaules avec le réveil de Jérémy. Mais il le voit grimacer lorsqu’il prend une inspiration.

«Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal.»

Et il montre vaguement sa poitrine, sans jamais vraiment la toucher.

«J’ai du mal à respirer.

\- Tu veux que j’appelle un médecin ?»

Question idiote. Non, bien sûr que Jérémy n’allait jamais vouloir ‘appeler un médecin’. Cette tête de mule refuserait un médecin même à l’agonie. Julien s’en veut de lui avoir laissé le choix à peine la phrase sortie de sa bouche, alors il continue :

«Tu t'es évanoui, tout à l'heure. Si ça ne va pas mieux, alors-

\- Non, ça va passer, Jérémy répond en esquissant un sourire qui se veut sincère, mais qui est en vérité juste un peu crispé. Ça va passer.»

Ça ne passe pas, et cela Julien s’en rend vite compte.

Tout l’après-midi, Jérémy ne fait que tomber dans un sommeil lourd et s’en réveiller toutes les dix minutes. Julien se dit que ce n’est pas normal, après un malaise, de dormir autant par intermittences. Mais il n’ose pas secouer Jérémy ; il a l’air de quelqu’un qui n’a pas dormi depuis trois ans.

Il tousse, aussi. Beaucoup. Julien ne l’a jamais entendu tousser comme ça. Un tonnerre dans la tente, quand il tousse. On dirait que Jérémy a chopé un mauvais truc, et ça le laisse épuisé quand il reprend enfin son souffle, à base de petites inspirations. Inspirer trop fort semble lui faire deux fois plus mal.

Lorsque Julien va chercher leur cageot de légumes dans la neige, il trouve quelque chose à demi enfoui. Un mouchoir. Il a dû tomber de la poche de Jérémy quand Julien le traînait dans la neige. Il est tacheté de rouge.

Son cœur s’arrête.

Mais il n’en parle pas à Jérémy. Il intègre l’information, et se promet de courir chez le médecin dès demain.

«Faut que tu bouffes, Jérémy. Au moins un peu, s’il te plaît.»

Le Julien d’il y a deux mois se serait sûrement repris, n’aurait certainement pas supplié JDay _(et puis quoi encore ?!)_. Mais le Julien de mi-décembre est trop inquiet pour se rendre compte qu’il a dit ‘s’il te plaît’. C’est le moindre de ses problèmes.

Jérémy frissonne sous sa couverture malgré le feu que Julien a allumé devant la tente. Il ne s’est pas levé depuis que Julien l’a étendu là, et ne compte pas se lever pour manger.

«Je n’ai pas faim.»

Et il a sorti ça d’une voix éteinte, fatiguée, les yeux demi-clos cherchant le regard de son meilleur ami. Julien est désemparé, il n’est pas médecin, mais un instinct lui dit que Jérémy devrait manger quand même.

«Bon, mais tu bois un peu, d’accord ?»

Sur ça, il obtient un petit coup de tête. Jérémy veut bien. Julien retient un soupir de soulagement. Jérémy boit peu, une gorgée tout au plus, sous le regard patient de Julien. Il ne peut le quitter des yeux, comme si Jérémy était une flamme vacillante qui pourrait s’éteindre si Julien jetait un regard ailleurs que sur lui.

Il pointe le bol de soupe.

«Je la laisse près du feu, d’accord ? Si tu as faim, tu en prends.»

Jérémy a à peine acquiescé, un petit coup de menton et c’est tout, avant de fermer les yeux. Rendormi, comme ça. 

_Ce n’est pas normal,_ chuchote la voix dans la tête de Julien. Il devrait avoir la dalle, il devrait être réveillé.

Julien s’assoit à son chevet, c’est à dire sur son propre sac de couchage, tout près de Jérémy, avec son bol de soupe chaud entre les mains. Il a lui-même un peu perdu l’appétit à cause de l’inquiétude qui le travaille. Dans son esprit, il cherche et cherche la cause de ce comportement, et tout ce qui lui vient en tête c’est _rhume._ S’il s’agit bel et bien d’un rhume, alors ça passera.

Mais c’est plus grave qu’un rhume. La respiration de Jérémy, même dans le sommeil, est saccadée et laborieuse, sifflante sur la fin. Ça ne présage rien de bon, et il n’est pas forcément dans le meilleur endroit pour se rétablir de quoi que ce soit dont il est malade.

Julien jette un coup d’œil en dehors de la tente, par la fente ouverte. Il a commencé à neiger, de gros flocons. Une nouvelle neige drue couvrira le paysage demain matin, et la température continuera de tomber dans la nuit. Il n’a pas forcément chaud lui-même, mais l’inquiétude l’a exténué, alors il éteint le feu, range la soupe, et se blottit dans son propre sac de couchage.

Jérémy frissonne à ses côtés. Il doit se les cailler, il n’a pas bougé depuis midi et il fait bien - 5 degrés. Alors Julien l’entoure de ses bras, et le serre contre lui, sentant ses cheveux venir lui caresser la joue. C’est tout ce qu’il peut faire, lui apporter sa propre chaleur. A son contact, le frissonnement semble se calmer un peu, et Jérémy s’apaiser.

Et dire qu'encore une semaine plus tôt, l'idée de dormir contre Jérémy le tétanisait.


	8. Julien s'absente

_Le choc est brutal, il coupe le souffle de Julien. La pression sur sa poitrine est immense à cause de la ceinture. Jérémy a dû se battre pour qu’il l’attache quelques minutes plus tôt, sans le savoir il lui a sans doute sauvé la vie. Le temps les a rattrapés sous la forme d’un arbre qui vient arrêter d’un coup les tonneaux que fait la voiture depuis une éternité ou quelques secondes._

_Julien n’entend que le battement furieux de son cœur dans ses tempes. Sa tête pourrait exploser. Il ne se rend même pas compte du silence qui a envahi d’un coup l’habitacle. Le silence après la tempête._

_Il décroche sa ceinture malgré ses mains qui tremblent, et se traîne hors de la voiture par la vitre, qui a été défoncée dans l’accident. Ses paumes touchent tour à tour herbe, bouts de verre, cailloux. Il est dans un état de transe tel qu’il ne pense à Jérémy qu’une fois sorti. D’un pas chancelant, il fait le tour de la caisse. Elle est à l’envers. De la fumée s’échappe du capot. C’est à peine si Julien la voit._

_Jérémy est retenu, la tête en bas, par sa ceinture. Il est inconscient. La façon de laquelle ses cheveux de jais tombent dans le vide, dont le sang sur son arcade coule sur son front, de bas en haut, jette un vide dans le cœur de Julien._

_Il se déchaîne contre la vitre, essaie de la péter de ses poings, de ses pieds, de ses coudes, mais c’est comme s’il s’acharnait contre une glace incassable, derrière laquelle Jérémy est emprisonné. Comme s’il était coincé sous la surface d’un étang gelé._

_Il a beau appeler Jérémy, implorer, rien n’y fait. Il voit les flammes qui commencent à dévorer l’habitacle du côté qu’il vient de quitter. Julien pense,_ J’aurais dû y rester _. Il pourrait se jeter dans les flammes. Il continue de frapper la vitre, et appeler. Appeler Jérémy pour qu’il se réveille._

_Rien n’y fait. La voiture a pris feu et Julien ne peut que se déchaîner contre lui-même._

Lorsqu’il se réveille, Julien est persuadé de pouvoir toujours sentir la chaleur insupportable de l’incendie. Le cauchemar est si violent qu’il se réveille persuadé d’avoir causé la mort de Jérémy alors qu’il peut sentir son souffle contre lui.

Il est peut-être trois ou quatre heures du matin, Julien est sorti du sommeil parce que justement, il a trop chaud. Le paradoxe de la chose lui vient tout de suite à l’esprit alors qu’il émerge seulement de ce cauchemar atroce. Son cœur bat encore à tout rompre avec la peur intense _C’est ta faute l’accident Jérémy va brûler seul dans la caisse parce que tu ne l’as pas sauvé_

Il devrait être frigorifié. Il l’est, mais seulement dans le dos. C’est comme s’il tenait un bout d’incendie entre ses bras tandis que l’hiver souffle, impitoyable, dans son dos.

Julien comprend alors d’où vient cette chaleur qui l’irradie.

Se détachant de Jérémy, qui est resté blotti dans ses bras, Julien porte la main à son front couvert de sueur dans le noir. Il retire sa main presque aussitôt, comme s’il avait mis la main sur une plaque de cuisson. Jérémy n’est pas ‘chaud’, il est brûlant.

«Jérémy. Jérémy réveille-toi.»

D’un coup, Julien est parfaitement éveillé et alerte, contrairement à Jérémy, qui lâche un grognement en cherchant à retrouver le contact perdu. Ça sort de sa gorge comme une toux avortée, un grondement malade. De son côté, Julien craque une allumette pour allumer une lanterne. Il voit la soupe, toujours à l’endroit où il l’a laissée. Jérémy ne l’a pas touchée.

«Il faut que je t’enlève la couverture.

\- Non...»

Ce n’est même pas une vraie plainte, plus un gémissement.

«Julien... J’ai froid...»

Julien s’immobilise, son cœur tombant dans sa poitrine comme une pierre au fond de l’eau, et ses yeux se posent sur Jérémy. Il tremble des pieds à la tête et s’agrippe à la couverture alors qu’il transpire et se tape une fièvre qui doit culminer à 39°.

«T’es bouillant, Jérémy... il sort d’une voix blanche.»

Il ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe. Julien n’a jamais eu à s’occuper de personnes malades à ce point, la plupart du temps ça se limitait aux migraines de Jérémy. Des fièvres aussi hautes en si peu de temps, ça, il n’a jamais vu.

«Je t’emmène.

\- Où ?»

Sa poitrine se soulève et s’abaisse plutôt vite, comme s’il paniquait, pourtant sur son visage Julien ne perçoit que de l’interrogation, de la curiosité, pas de véritable anxiété. Il n’a pas l’air tout là, pour dire la vérité, avec ses yeux quelque peu vitreux. Julien lui presse la main.

«A l’hosto. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu seras au chaud là-bas, dans un vrai lit, avec des petites infirmières sexy qui viennent t’apporter le petit-déj’. Ce sera toujours mieux que moi...»

Il esquisse un sourire encourageant, comme un fils qui propose à son père la maison de retraite, et s’attend à ce que Jérémy lâche un petit rire, mais pas du tout. Son visage se ferme d’un coup.

«Non.

\- Non ? Non quoi ?

\- Ne m’y emmène pas.»

Il est pris d’un accès de toux, et Julien le relève pour qu’il s’appuie contre lui. Il caresse son dos pendant qu’il reprend doucement son souffle, et sa main reste entre ses omoplates une seconde en plus. Julien sent Jérémy venir poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, éreinté. Il est tellement chaud qu’il pourrait à lui seul réchauffer Julien au plus froid de l’hiver.

«Je ne veux pas... Pas qu’on perde tout ce qu’on a économisé pour notre dette, tous nos sacrifices, à cause de moi...»

Julien ne sait pas quoi dire. Il acquiesce, pour rassurer Jérémy, qui s’endort dans ses bras. Il a l’air moins agité, mais son pouls est toujours rapide, Julien le sent alors qu’il étend Jérémy sur son sac de couchage et le couvre malgré la fièvre. _Il vaut mieux qu’il ait trop chaud que trop froid_ , pense-t-il en s’allongeant à ses côtés.

La dernière pensée qui lui traverse l’esprit, c’est que Jérémy a dit ‘notre dette’.

Au petit matin, à peine trois heures plus tard, l’état de Jérémy a l’air d’avoir empiré, si cela était seulement possible. La couverture est trempée de sa transpiration. Il ne se réveille plus, malgré les mains de Julien qui lui secouent doucement les épaules, et lorsqu’il tousse, Julien aperçoit quelques taches carmin sur ses lèvres. Il n’ose même pas imaginer l’état de sa gorge, ou de ses poumons.

En quelques secondes, Julien est debout, en train d’enfiler sa parka et de rassembler les papiers nécessaires. Jérémy a besoin de soins urgents, et s’il ne veut pas les recevoir, alors Julien les amènera à lui. Les médecins à Thonon sont loin, Julien aurait besoin d’une voiture pour aller les voir, or il ne veut pas quitter Jérémy trop longtemps. Il lui en coûte déjà de le laisser. L’hospitalisation, Jérémy l’a fermement refusée, et Julien ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il se passera s’il appelle une ambulance. Est-ce qu’on le laissera voir Jérémy ? Il ne peut pas se séparer de lui plus d’une heure. Pas quand il est dans un tel état.

Des papiers, il lui en manque, dont la précieuse ordonnance dont Jérémy aurait tant besoin. Il sait qu’il sera difficile d’obtenir des médicaments sans, mais il est prêt à relever le défi.

Dans le coin de la tente il voit ses sous économisés à partir du peu qu’il gagne en épluchant des pommes de terre, et n’hésite pas une fraction de seconde. Il a économisé pendant un mois pour un seul paquet de clopes. C’est l’addiction ou Jérémy. Le choix est vite fait.

Avant de partir, il fait boire Jérémy (autrement dit, il fait glisser un filet d’eau entre ses lèvres entrouvertes en priant pour qu’il ne s’étouffe ni ne tousse). La façon dont son meilleur ami ne bouge ni ne réagit lui fait l’effet d’un poignard dans l’estomac. La fièvre l’a rendu complètement K.O.

«C’est toi qui garde Kevin, d’accord ? Il lui dit sans savoir si Jérémy peut l’entendre. Je reviens.»

D’un coup, une main lui agrippe le poignet, ou plutôt tente de le retenir faiblement.

«Ne me laisse pas... tout seul...»

Un jour, JDay lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas de cœur. Certainement après une de ses nombreuses blagues sur la misère des autres, un truc tellement enfoui dans du second degré que ça ne faisait même plus rire JDay. Il s’appelait Monsieur Connard, après tout. Il ne faisait pas dans le politiquement correct.

Mais là, Julien sent bel et bien qu’il y a quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui se brise en mille morceaux. Un cœur, peut-être.

Jérémy a l'air terrorisé, comme quand ils étaient enfants et qu'il avait peur de l'homme qui siffle, mais pire cette fois. Son regard perce Julien et le plonge dans la peur qu'il connait le mieux, et qu'il ne veut pas que Jérémy connaisse, jamais.

«Je vais m’absenter, mais je suis obligé, Jérém’. Je fais vite, promis.»

****Pneumonie.**** C’est la pharmacienne qui pose le mot sur la table.

Lorsque Julien lui parle de leur situation, la tente dans la neige, la femme secoue la tête, mine de dire, _non non, je ne suis pas médecin, je ne peux pas faire de diagnostics._ L’autre pharmacienne lui jette des regards de travers de derrière son propre comptoir, elle croit sans doute qu’il ne la voit pas. Elle doit se dire que c’est un clodo qui vient leur soutirer du Xanax. Elle a l’air beaucoup moins avenante que celle sur laquelle Julien est tombé. Silencieusement, il remercie sa bonne étoile.

Julien lui parle des symptômes de Jérémy, de la fièvre, du rythme cardiaque effréné, de sa respiration difficile, de sa douleur à la poitrine, du sang dans le mouchoir.

«Oui, c’est sans aucun doute une pneumonie. Je vous recommande de l’emmener voir un professionnel de la santé, il saura s’il faut l’emmener aux urgences. Mais s’il vit effectivement dans une tente par ce temps, ce serait sûrement plus judicieux de l’hospitaliser.»

Visiblement, la pharmacienne s’aperçoit que Julien pâlit, alors elle tente de le rassurer :

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, certaines pneumonies ne sont pas graves, quand traitées.»

Il lui dit qu’il ne peut pas déplacer Jérémy. Même s’il avait une voiture, même s’il appelait une ambulance, il aurait peur de le bouger, d’épuiser ses quelques forces. Entre temps, son cerveau fonctionne à mille à l’heure. Est-ce que Jérémy lui pardonnerait s’il l’emmenait aux urgences et qu’il payait son hospitalisation ? Ses paroles teintées de fièvre lui résonnent dans le crâne.

Et finalement la pharmacienne semble réfléchir.

«Vous avez votre carte vitale ?»

Julien hoche la tête.

La pharmacienne lui fait signe d’attendre, puis elle part de derrière la caisse, pour revenir avec quelques boîtes de médicaments. Elle gribouille quelques notes sur un papier qu'elle met dans le sachet avec les médicaments, et elle regarde Julien comme clandestinement.

«L’amoxicilline, vous la lui donnez trois fois par jour, une dose de 50mg, pendant 10 jours. La télithromycine, une fois par jour, avant ou après les repas, pendant une semaine. Je vous ai tout noté sur un papier. Vous savez faire des injections ?»

Julien hoche de nouveau la tête, nerveusement cette fois, alors qu’il n’en a jamais fait de sa vie. La pharmacienne n’a pas l’air de le croire, mais elle fait avec.

«Ce serait mieux de faire appel à une infirmière, et de l’emmener chez le médecin, mais si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas... Alors il faudra lui faire une piqûre d’ampicilline toutes les douze heures, toujours pendant dix jours. Je vous ai noté les doses, il faudra bien les respecter.»

Elle fait une pause, fixant Julien pour voir s’il la suit toujours.

«Je n’ai pas... Je n’ai pas de seringue...

\- Je vous en ai mis quelques unes, déjà désinfectées. Ne les réutilisez pas.

\- Et pour sa fièvre ?

\- Pour sa fièvre on ne peut rien faire, à part attendre. Elle risque de monter très haut, je vous ai mis un petit thermomètre dans le sac, si elle reste à 40 pendant plus de deux jours vous appelez une ambulance. Et si ses symptômes persistent avec la même intensité après 10 jours, vous appelez un médecin.»

Cette pharmacienne est pour Julien l’équivalent d’un ange gardien, même s'il est obligé de lui donner quelques euros en plus que la Sécu ne lui remboursera pas. Les quelques euros qu’il économisait pour ses paquets de clopes. Mais au diable les clopes.

La tempête fait rage dehors, les flocons viennent se figer dans le bouc de Julien, dans ses yeux, le forçant à les plisser. Mais toujours il avance. Il a rangé le sachet de médocs dans son sac à dos, et il suit ce qui était auparavant le sentier, désormais couvert de neige fraîche dans laquelle ses bottes s’enfoncent. Il a froid, mais ce qui importe, c’est de revenir à Jérémy le plus vite possible.

Alors qu’il arrive en haut de la butte qui donne sur le bord du lac où ils se sont installés, il repère une voiture, garée au bord de la route, un peu plus loin. Personne à l’intérieur.

Le cœur de Julien s’emballe et il se met à dévaler la pente en voyant une personne au loin qui se dirige vers la tente.


	9. Julien joue les infirmières

«Eh, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Julien gueule en terminant sa course dans la neige, essoufflé d'avoir dévalé la pente.»

Quelle surprise n'a-t-il pas lorsqu'il voit le Grand JD se retourner, comme pris en flagrant délit.

Julien sent aussitôt la peur en lui se muer en colère. _Lui_ , ici. C'est encore pire que s'il s'était agi d'un curieux, non, c'est cette enflure qui est venu jusqu'à leur tente, et vu son air surpris de trouver Julien derrière lui, il n'avait pas d'intentions très nettes. Quelques secondes en trop, et le Grand JD aurait trouvé Jérémy dans la tente, fiévreux et faible. L'idée enrage Julien, car si on cherche un peu loin, c'était de sa faute à lui aussi si Jérémy était dans cet état. 

Les deux Julien, détruisant Jérémy à petit feu.

«Monsieur Connard-

\- En personne, Julien rétorque.»

Il n'a pas ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher son regard furieux, cette fois. Tant pis, ou tant mieux. Son sang bouillonne dans ses veines. Il pourrait se jeter sur le Grand JD et lui péter la gueule, ce serait facile et rapide, mais ça n'arrangerait rien, et ça effacerait tout ce que Jérémy et lui se sont démenés à construire, ce pour quoi ils ont abandonné leur dignité.

«Et JDay, il est où ?

\- En courses, Julien dégaine du tac au tac.»

Hors de question de lui dire la vérité. Jérémy ne le voudrait pas. De toute façon, il n'a certainement pas besoin qu'on le rappelle de la dette dans l'état où il est. Julien le tiendra en sécurité, loin de cela.

«Bizarre, le Grand JD répond avec une moue dubitative. Je n'ai vu personne à part toi sur le bas-côté, quand je suis passé à Thonon.»

Julien sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le Grand JD est passé en voiture près de lui, et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

«Je ne pensais pas que ce serait vrai, quand on m'a dit que vous habitiez tous les deux dans une tente, mais je me gourais ! Vous n'y allez pas de main morte !»

Il y a un silence. Julien serre les poings, il n'ose s'approcher pas de la tente, et prie intérieurement pour que Jérémy ne tousse pas. Mais là, abaissant le regard derrière le Grand JD, il voit d'anciennes traces de pas dans la neige, les siennes, presque recouvertes entièrement de neige, et celles de quelqu'un qui est sorti de la tente et est parti en direction des bois. Jérémy.

Intérieurement, Julien panique. Mais il ne peut rien laisser passer sur son visage. Il faut qu'il fasse partir le Grand JD et qu'il s'élance à la recherche de Jérémy. Il espère follement qu'il est revenu à la tente, c'est déjà impossible de penser qu'il soit sorti.

Le Grand JD s'est aperçu que Julien fixait un peu trop la tente.

«Personne ne garde votre tente ? Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un vienne et y trouve quelque chose de valeur...

\- Quelqu'un comme toi, par exemple ? Julien crache sans retenir le venin dans ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu vous voler. Je venais juste aux nouvelles, vu que vous vous obstinez à ignorer mes mails. Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre dans une tente merdique par ce genre de temps...

\- A qui le dis-tu, Julien rétorque, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.»

Il trouve pas mal d'ironie à ce qu'il ose lui dire ça, lui qui les force à se mettre plus bas que terre.

«Mais ce sera fini quand vous m'aurez payé les 150 000...»

En un éclair, Julien comprend la raison de sa venue.

«Tu es venu chercher-

\- Ce que vous me devez, oui. Cela fait bien... Cinq mois, que j'attends. Je me disais que ce serait peut-être temps de vous rendre visite.

\- Tu as vraiment cru qu'en cinq mois on allait rassembler 150 000 euros ?

\- Je sais pas, j'avais l'impression que vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien. Assez bien pour lancer un utip et continuer vos vidéos, tu vois ?»

A ça, Julien ne sait pas quoi répondre, mais il soutient le regard du Grand JD, qui s'est assombri.

«Je m'en fous de comment vous rassemblez l'argent, ça vous regarde. Moi je veux juste récupérer ce qui m'est dû, et j'effacerai la vidéo. Aussi simple que ça. Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je la publie, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Dans la tête de Julien, les paroles de Jérémy refont surface. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si la vidéo sort ? Je serai celui qui s'est fait baiser par Monsieur Connard, et c'est tout !_ Il secoue ses pensées et secoue la tête, abaissant les yeux vers ses bottes.

«C'est bien ce que je pensais. Écoute, je voulais pas en arriver là, vraiment, mais j'en ai besoin de cet argent. Je reviendrai en mars, mais cette fois je ne serai pas seul.»

Il tourne les talons, mais Julien s'élance à sa poursuite.

«Woh woh woh, attends... On n'a jamais parlé d'une date butoir !

\- On a toujours ce qu'on veut quand on met une date limite. Ça rajoute un peu d'urgence.

\- Mais... On ne pourra jamais avoir réuni les 150 000 balles d'ici mars !

\- Vous avez toujours votre équipement, j'imagine ? Vendez-le. On se revoit au printemps, je saurais où vous trouver. Passe le bonjour à JDay !»

Le Grand JD retourne à sa voiture, laissant Julien incroyablement seul, d'un coup, et incroyablement désemparé. C'est un effort énorme de ne pas se laisser tomber à genoux dans la neige et se laisser aller au désespoir, vraiment. Julien n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'aller prendre des cailloux et de les balancer sur la caisse du Grand JD qui s'éloigne.

Mais il y a Jérémy.

Ça le ramène sur terre, et il se précipite vers la tente. Jérémy a été vachement silencieux pendant toute cette affaire, lui qui tousse à tout bout de champ normalement. Et s'il n'était plus dans la tente ? Le cœur de Julien se serre comme sous la coupe d'une crampe. Et s'il était toujours dans la tente, que voulait dire ce silence ? Et si...?

Il l'ouvre, pour découvrir Jérémy, inanimé à son habitude depuis deux jours. Il porte encore sa parka, il est bien sorti de la tente. Il s'est endormi sans l'enlever. Julien se penche pour sentir un souffle faible venir lui chatouiller la joue, et soupire de soulagement. Sa respiration, toujours sifflante et rauque, est comme plus silencieuse. Son front, toujours brûlant.

«Je suis là, Jérém'. Je suis là.»

Il lui presse la main, mais aucune réaction. Il a l'air de dormir profondément.

Le papier toilette dans le fond de la tente lui donne l'explication de sa sortie. La neige a cessé de tomber, dehors.

Julien continue de lui parler malgré tout, tout en s'activant pour préparer un feu devant la tente.

«Une pharmacienne sympa m'a refilé des trucs... Tu vas peut-être pas aimer, mais faut le faire.»

Il commence par lui faire avaler les médicaments, tache difficile parce qu'il est toujours inconscient. Une fois cela fait, il ouvre la boite contenant l'ampiciline. La pharmacienne n'a pas menti, elle a rajouté une vingtaine de seringues, toujours dans leur emballages stériles, et du coton, aussi. Il ne peut s'empêcher de pâlir.

«Moi non plus, je vais pas aimer, si ça peut te rassurer.»

Julien lui enlève sa parka, relève la manche de son pull. Ses veines sont visibles, ce qui est un bon point pour Julien. Moins de chances de se rater.

Il cherche 'comment faire une injection' sur Google. Tous les résultats qu'il consulte lui intiment de porter des gants. Julien ne peut que se laver les mains avant, il espère que ça suffira.

Avec des gestes précis quoique tremblants, il remplit la seringue selon la dose écrite, puis prend le bras de Jérémy. Il le pince, doucement, comme il a vu qu'il fallait faire. Pas de réaction. Ce sera peut-être plus facile si Jérémy ne réagit pas, cela sera moins angoissant pour Julien. Alors il pique la veine et fait l'injection, concentré, appliqué. Jérémy ne réagit toujours pas. Lorsque la seringue est vide, Julien la retire, et peut enfin souffler. Il a retenu sa respiration tout le temps de l'injection.

«C'est fini, soupire-t-il en posant du coton sur la piqûre. Pour maintenant, en tout cas.»

Julien se sent comme épuisé. Il ne sait pas s'il doit cela à la concentration dont il a fait preuve pour faire l'injection d'ampiciline, ou à la nouvelle d'une date butoir pour la dette. Le silence l'écrase. Il donnerait tout pour entendre la voix de Jérémy, même si c'est pour l'engueuler.

De toute la journée, Jérémy ne se réveille qu'une seule fois, aux alentours de 13 h. Julien arrive à le faire manger, au moins un peu. Il se rendort aussitôt après, avec un _'Tu es revenu'_ qui meurt sur ses lèvres. Julien a à peine le temps de lui dire qu'il est en fait rentré depuis quelques heures déjà. Il est hors de question de lui parler de la visite du grand JD, ou même du fait que Julien s'est arrangé par téléphone afin de rattraper le boulot que Jérémy ne peut pas faire.

Alors Julien parle de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

En rentrant du boulot, il lui raconte les ragots qu'il a entendus depuis l'arrière de la cuisine, il lui dit qu'il a menti sur la raison de son absence, il lui dit qu'il a bien recompté son double salaire. Il lui dit qu'il a pensé à lui pendant tout le temps qu'il épluchait les patates ou faisait la plonge. Il lui raconte qu'il a eu du mal à marcher seul sur le bas-côté dans la neige, sans lui. Que c'était ça le plus dur. De rentrer seul.

Si Jérémy était dans son état normal, il lui dirait sûrement d'arrêter de faire sa chochotte. Julien tiendrait à faire remarquer qu'il est un professionnel autodidacte pour ce qui est des injections, dont Jérémy ne s'est même pas aperçu. Il la lui a faite en rentrant, tout en lui parlant. Toujours pas de réaction, mais Jérémy a l'air comme agité. C'est plus difficile, cette fois, parce qu'il bouge un peu.

Dans la nuit, Julien est réveillé par des paroles. Au début, il pense que Jérémy est aux mains d'un cauchemar, qu'il parle dans son sommeil, mais lorsqu'il allume sa lampe torche, il se rend compte que Jérémy s'est relevé. Assis en face de l'entrée de la tente, qui est fermée. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, comme s'il contemplait avec effroi quelque chose, derrière la mince paroi de la tente.

Une telle vision lui insuffle immédiatement un sentiment de panique, comme lorsque, petit, il croyait Jérémy mort alors qu'il était seulement insomniaque.

«Jérémy ?

\- Il nous observe.»

Julien sent la chair de poule lui parcourir les bras. Il oblige Jérémy à se recoucher, non sans effort.

«Qui ça ?»

Il ne donne pas de réponses, et ses yeux s'agitent en tout sens. Julien sort le thermomètre que la pharmacienne lui a donné, et le pose sur son front. Jérémy se débat, mollement, mais Julien n'a même pas à le retenir. 40,2°.

Julien sent son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine.

«Non... Non, s'il-te-plaît...»

Julien ne sait pas qui Jérémy implore, il ne sait pas vraiment s'il veut le savoir. Il lui presse la main, plus fort que d'habitude, en appelant son nom.

Mais Jérémy est en plein délire. Il s'en rend compte rapidement, parce que Jérémy marmonne des bouts de phrases, gémit et s'agite. Il croyait que quelqu'un les observait, tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

La fièvre est haute, vraiment haute. Julien tente tout pour la baisser. Il trempe un torchon d'eau froide et le pose sur son front (ça n'a pas vraiment d'effet, à part le faire frissonner et murmurer qu'il a froid). Il l'hydrate, de temps à autres. Il continue de lui parler.

Les heures passent, longues de toux, de respiration rauque, de gémissements, de presque silence couvert par les paroles de Julien. Toute la nuit, la fièvre monte, 40,3°, puis 40,4°, puis 40,6°. Toute la nuit, Jérémy se débat contre des démons invisibles, et sa respiration est douloureuse à entendre. Il gémit de douleur.

Julien a peur. Il n'a jamais vu Jérémy dans un tel état de faiblesse, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il lui semble à l'agonie, quand il cherche l'oxygène qu'on lui a arraché, et murmure qu'il a mal. Julien ne sait que faire pour l'aider.

Au petit matin, il est toujours au chevet de Jérémy, lui tenant la main, changeant le torchon mouillé, essuyant la sueur sur son corps, essuyant des larmes sur ses joues embrasées, aussi. Jérémy pleure.

Julien sent les débris de son cœur faire des soubresauts à chaque gémissement. Il envisage même d'aller chercher de l'eau du lac gelé, s'il le faut, pour faire baisser sa température. Un bain froid aiderait, mais la seule façon de baigner Jérémy serait de le baigner dans le lac, ce qui est absolument hors de question. Ça le tuerait.

A six heures, la fièvre culmine à 40,8°. Jérémy s'est mis à gémir le nom de Julien, entre autres, et à s'agripper à lui. Le délire lui a redonné une nouvelle force, presque surnaturelle. Julien peut sentir la pulsation folle de son cœur dans son étreinte. On dirait qu'il va exploser d'un moment à un autre.

Au milieu des pensées rongées par l'inquiétude dans sa tête, Julien se souvient d'une discussion qu'il a eu avec Jérémy, quelques semaines plus tôt. Sur _le meilleur pâtissier_ et Cyril Lignac. Julien ne se voit parler de choses aussi ordinaires avec autant de passion qu'avec lui. Il ne peut pas perdre Jérémy. Quelque chose en lui l'interdit formellement.

A 8 heures, Jérémy s'endort enfin dans les bras de Julien, qui l'a serré contre lui pendant deux heures. Le thermomètre affiche 38,8° lorsque Julien le pose avec précaution sur le front de Jérémy, afin de ne pas le réveiller. La fièvre est retombée.

Julien soupire de soulagement. L'atmosphère a changé, l'odeur de la maladie s'est atténuée. C'est comme si tout le poids du monde lui avait été retiré d'un coup des épaules. Une larme solitaire se forme au coin de son œil, qu'il essuie furtivement. Julien s'endort auprès de Jérémy, sans lâcher sa main.


	10. Jérémy se remplume

Pour une fois, enfin, Jérémy parvient à dormir d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêves. Paisible est un sacré euphémisme.

Il déteste les rêves qu'il a faits ces derniers jours. Dans son rêve le plus récurrent, Julien le porte sous la neige qui tombe à gros flocons. Jérémy est nu dans ses bras, pour une raison qu'il ignore, mais il n'a pas trop la tête à avoir honte de sa nudité, parce qu'il crève de froid, dans tous ses rêves. Arrivés au bord de la fine couche de glace qui couvre l'eau, Julien s'excuse, et avant que Jérémy ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, son meilleur ami l'abaisse vers le lac gelé, comme s'il voulait l'y jeter.

La panique envahit Jérémy à chaque fois, et son cœur bat dans chaque partie de son corps, fort et vite, trop fort et trop vite, en fait, et il s'accroche désespérément à Julien, en le suppliant de ne pas le lâcher. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour que Julien lui fasse ça. Il n'arrive pas à trouver de regret dans ses yeux, parce que Julien n'as pas de visage, dans les rêves de Jérémy.

Mais dans le dernier rêve, alors que Jérémy s'étrangle sur le prénom de Julien, Julien ne s'abaisse pas vers le lac. Il saute avec Jérémy, le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Ils plongent ensemble dans les eaux glacés du Styx, et la litanie des excuses de Julien lui résonne encore dans les oreilles. Ils s'enfoncent dans le noir ensemble, alors Jérémy embrasse le froid, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne supportable, et il s'endort.

Peu à peu, le froid disparaît, remplacé par la chaleur étouffante. Jérémy ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il a perdu l'étreinte de Julien, et pourtant il semble s'enfoncer dans le cœur de lave d'un volcan.

Lorsqu'il écarquille les yeux, il ne sait pas avec certitude s'il s'agit du rêve ou de la réalité. La chaleur étouffante le prend à la tête, le rend nauséeux et tout est vertigineux, même s'il est couché. Julien est penché au-dessus de lui, agenouillé tout près, il compte ce qui ressemble à des pilules dans sa main.

Dans un moment de lucidité, Jérémy se dit _«Tu sais, tu vaux toutes les petites infirmières sexy du monde.»_ en espérant que Julien lise ses pensées. Tout compte fait, il l'a sûrement dit tout haut, d'une voix rauque, vu l'air surpris de Julien se tournant vers lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer, puisqu'il retourne s'enfoncer dans le noir immédiatement après, avec pour seul souvenir la perplexité sur le visage de Julien.

Lorsque Jérémy se réveille de nouveau, c'est avec une migraine terrible et toujours ce poids insupportable sur ses poumons. Et une seringue plantée dans son bras.

«Ne bouge pas, Julien lui intime, ferme parce que concentré.»

Il n'accorde même pas un seul regard à Jérémy, ses yeux bleus sont tournés vers la seringue.

«C'est de l'héroïne ? Jérémy demande d'une voix rendue pâteuse par la fatigue.»

Il est désorienté, et un peu paniqué, mais Julien le maintient au sol par une simple pression sur son bras. Il suffit de peu, de toute façon il ne se sent pas la force de se lever.

«Tu me drogues ?

\- Bien sûr que non, espèce de quiche. C'est un médicament. C'est genre la huitième fois que je te fais une injection et ça s'est toujours bien passé, alors reste tranquille.»

 _Ah._ Ça, Jérémy ne s'y attendait pas. Après, il ne se souvient pas vraiment des derniers jours. Il ne se sait pas vraiment quelle heure il est, ou quel jour on est. Ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il se retrouve avec une seringue dans le bras. Vaguement, il se souvient d'avoir vu Julien avec des pilules. Et d'avoir dit quelque chose sur des infirmières sexy. Pour sa défense, c'est Julien qui a commencé.

Et puis il se débrouille aussi bien qu'une infirmière, le con.

«Est-ce que ça va m'endormir ? Il demande d'une petite voix lorsque Julien enlève enfin la seringue, d'un geste si précis et calme que ça ne lui fait même pas vraiment mal.

\- Non. Mais tu peux dormir, si tu veux.»

La vérité, c'est que Jérémy n'a aucune envie de retourner s'enfoncer dans le noir. Les rêves le terrifient, et le vrai Julien lui a manqué.

Les chatouilles dans sa gorge reviennent, comme pour l'empêcher de parler, mais il est trop curieux, et se retrouve à tousser en plein milieu de sa phrase.

«Ça fait longtemps... que je dors ?

\- Quatre jours, si on compte depuis que tu as fait un malaise. Tu te souviens de ça ?»

Jérémy hoche doucement la tête. Il se souvient juste d'avoir marché en direction de Julien tandis que sa vision s'agrémentait de points noirs, puis d'avoir perdu l'équilibre. Puis de la douleur dans sa poitrine, qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis. Après, c'est vraiment flou.

«Depuis, tu alternes entre te réveiller et te rendormir, Julien ajoute en retournant s'asseoir près de lui. C'est la première vraie conversation qu'on a depuis trois jours, je dirais.»

Jérémy scrute le visage de Julien, bien visible, contrairement à dans ses rêves. Il s'aperçoit, malgré l'ombre que le feu de camp dehors jette sur ses traits, qu'il est fatigué. Cela se sent dans la manière dont sa voix traîne, dans la manière dont son regard éteint pèse sur lui, dans la manière dont sa main reste plus longtemps que prévu sur le coton qu'il appuie au creux du bras de Jérémy.

Jérémy se sent pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Si cela fait en effet quatre jours qu'il est dans un état pitoyable, alors ça veut dire que Julien s'est occupé de lui pendant tout ce temps...

Soudain passent sur lui comme une vague toutes les responsabilités qu'il a laissées sur les épaules de Julien. Tout lui revient comme dans un flash, et il se relève trop vite, rattrapé par son meilleur ami, qui le maintient comme s'il allait retomber en arrière.

«Le boulot ?

\- Je m'en suis chargé, ne t'inquiète pas. Y aura rien à rattraper.»

Le regard bleu rassurant vient à la rencontre de celui brun paniqué. Il dit, _Je me suis occupé de tout. Laisse-moi gérer ça pendant que tu te rétabli_ s. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Jérémy de laisser quelqu'un faire les choses pour lui, mais il hoche lentement la tête.

«Tu te sens de boire et manger ?»

Le ton de Julien est patient, ça prend Jérémy au dépourvu. Il parle doucement et ne force jamais Jérémy, qui acquiesce.

Il meurt de soif. Pour la bouffe, c'est la même chose, et pourtant il y va progressivement, parce que la nausée l'empêche de terminer son bol de riz. En fait, le simple fait de manger l'épuise, et Jérémy doit se résoudre à s'allonger de nouveau. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine comme après un exercice particulièrement sportif, et il se retrouve à bout de souffle, sur le point de tousser.

«Tourne-toi de côté, si tu veux tousser. Ça libérera tes poumons.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Jérémy ironise entre deux quintes de toux si fortes qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux.»

Julien hausse les épaules en rangeant leurs bols.

«Tu reprenais plus facilement ton souffle quand tu dormais sur le côté, du coup j'ai pris l'habitude de te tourner un peu quand tu toussais.»

Il le dit naturellement, d'un ton neutre qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion, comme s'il parlait d'aller faire des courses ou d'éplucher des patates. _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment été dans un état si pitoyable ?_ Jérémy se demande.

Vaguement, très vaguement, il se souvient d'avoir supplié Julien de ne pas le quitter. C'était peut-être un rêve. C'était peut-être la réalité. Il ne se voit pas le lui demander, en tout cas.

Le regard de Julien s'éternise sur lui, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et puis soudain d'un geste vif son ami lui relève le bas du pull, découvrant son ventre. Jérémy s'étouffe presque avec le peu qu'il a dans la bouche, et rabaisse à la va-vite son pull. Mais c'est trop tard, il a surpris l'air effaré sur le visage de Julien.

«Le consentement, on t'a jamais appris ? Jérémy s'exclame, le feu aux joues.

\- Va falloir te remplumer. On peut voir tes côtes.

\- T'es bien placé pour dire ça. T'es pas bien gros non plus, Jérémy réplique en donnant un coup de menton dans sa direction.»

Julien ne rétorque rien, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Il a l'air encore tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Jérémy meure subitement d'une attaque cardiaque, ou retourne dans son état comateux s'il détourne le regard trop longtemps. C'est tellement étrange de le voir s'affairer, s'occuper de lui sans faire de remarques, que Jérémy doute toujours que tout cela soit réel.

«Tu pouvais enfin te tirer et reprendre ta vie façon grand luxe, avec moi en moins pour te faire chier. Après tout, officiellement, c'est MisterJDay qui doit 150 000 euros au grand JD, pas Monsieur Connard.»

Là, le visage de Julien perd toute sa couleur, à la mention du pseudo du grand JD.

«Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Jérémy continue.

\- Tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi je t'ai pas laissé crever seul dans la tente en pleine tempête de neige ? Ouais, parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu éviter d'être autant un connard.»

C'est tout ce que répond Julien, en ramenant la couverture jusqu'à la barbe de Jérémy. S'il en avait la force, Jérémy lui dirait qu'il ne veut pas être couvert, qu'il a trop chaud, mais il est trop occupé à débiter ce qui lui passe par la tête.

«Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi... Jérémy glousse plus qu'il ne rit. Imagine les analyses de MisterJDay sans MisterJDay.»

La dose de médicament mêlée à la fatigue doit commencer à faire effet.

«Tu pourrais les reprendre, les analyses, si ça te dit, il continue, tandis que ses yeux se ferment doucement et que sa voix s'évapore. Si ça te dit pas, je peux comprendre, t'as jamais vraiment aimé être coincé avec moi...

\- Tais-toi et dors un peu, tu dis n'importe quoi.»

Jérémy ouvre la bouche pour dire que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, mais il se laisse retourner dans le noir lorsqu'il sent la main de Julien venir prendre la sienne. C'est comme un signe qu'il attendait pour pouvoir se rendormir.

\---------

«Et là, tu me donnes Le Regard.»

Jérémy plisse les yeux, fixant Julien comme s'il attendait qu'il continue, alors Julien rajoute :

«Le Regard de quand je dis une connerie et que tu regrettes tous tes choix.

\- Ah, le fameux ! Jérémy rétorque en riant, s'arrêtant lorsque son rire commence à se transformer en quinte de toux.

\- Fais pas genre, tu le fais tout le temps en dehors des tournages.

\- Mouais, j'en doute fortement, il sort en se penchant sur les notes de Julien. Tu t'es arrêté à ça ?

\- Ouais, je voulais ton avis dessus.»

Jérémy esquisse un sourire à la fois réjoui et encourageant. Il a l'air vraiment heureux que Julien écrive autant pour la prochaine analyse et lui montre ce qu'il écrit. Son sourire illumine son visage encore un peu pâle de ses journées de convalescence.

«Franchement, c'est pas mal. J'aime bien.

\- Quoi ? Qu'ouïs-je ? Un compliment de la part de MisterJDay ?

\- T'es con, Jérémy souffle en roulant des yeux.»

Son sourire ne l'a pas lâché. Jérémy est bien plus alerte que deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il est sorti de son état comateux. Toujours faible, c'est à peine s'il peut marcher longtemps seul dehors, dans la neige, mais c'est une amélioration conséquente par rapport à lorsqu'il délirait trois jours plus tôt et que Julien se demandait à chacune de ses respirations gagnées si ç'allait être sa dernière.

Julien n'en dort pas plus paisiblement, malgré cette évolution de la situation. Les cauchemars le poursuivent, et il lui arrive de se réveiller en sursaut si par malheur la main de Jérémy a quitté la sienne.

«Eh, mec. J'ai un truc à te montrer.

\- J'espère pour toi que c'est pas un truc offensant ou dégueulasse. Ou qui me fasse trop rire, tu sais que ça me tue la gorge...

\- Non, je pense que ça va te plaire.»

Julien lui passe son portable, et voit le sourire de Jérémy se transformer en béatitude : sa bouche entrouverte trahit sa surprise et son incrédulité. Son silence s'éternise, alors Julien se sent obligé de le combler :

«J'ai pas pu trouver le premier épisode de cette saison, Youtube a l'air de détester Cyril Lignac. Mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais regarder _Le meilleur pâtissier_ quand je suis au boulot. Comme ça, tu ne t'emmerdes pas trop ou tu te branles pas dans la tente. Sauf si Cyril Lignac te fait bander.»

Toujours pas de réaction. Julien tente de scruter le visage de Jérémy par-dessus son épaule, mais c'est le moment que le brun choisit pour lâcher le portable et le prendre dans ses bras, sans prévenir.

L'étreinte ne lui laisse aucune chance de s'échapper comme il le ferait d'habitude, puisque Jérémy le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de Julien, ne disant rien. Hésitant d'abord, Julien passe doucement ses bras dans le dos de Jérémy et le tapote, comme pour dire «là, là» en moins gênant.

«Merci, Julien.» Il entend, étouffé dans ses vêtements.

Julien ne répond rien, se contente de caresser le dos de Jérémy, et ferme les yeux en se perdant dans l'étreinte et le confort qu'elle procure.


	11. Julien et Jérémy fêtent Noël

_«Ah, t'es là. Je me disais bien que t'étais parti.»_

_Julien souffla la fumée doucement et l'observa s'évaporer autour de Jérémy, qui cherchait à grimper sur l'abribus en béton où son meilleur ami était perché._

_«Je voulais un peu de calme.»_

_La vérité, c'était surtout qu'il voulait échapper à une meuf qui avait manifestement jeté son dévolu sur lui. Elle avait même essayé de lui rouler une pelle, dans le couloir. Il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour s'échapper de la fête. Fête minable, d'ailleurs. Mais heureusement, Jérémy était là pour la rendre supportable._

_«Tu veux tirer ?»_

_Jérémy était désormais debout près de lui, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et frissonnant à cause de l'air frisquet._

_«Non merci._

_\- Chochotte._

_\- C'est toi la chochotte._

_\- Si tu continues, je te pousse de là, Julien l'avertit._

_\- Tu n'oserais pas._

_\- Tu veux vraiment mordre la poussière, Avril ?»_

_Jérémy lâcha un petit rire, avant que le silence ne les entoure à nouveau, seulement rythmé par leurs respirations, et le souffle de fumée qui s'élevait dans l'air, parfois._

_«C'est ta meuf, Mélissa ? Jérémy lança soudain d'un ton qui se voulait incroyablement détaché, mais qui le trahit à lui tout seul.»_

_Julien se dit,_ Mélissa, c'est sûrement la fille qui a essayé de m'embrasser. _Il ne savait même pas son nom, mais apparemment, c'était le cas pour Jérémy. Et surtout, il ne savait pas que Jérémy avait été témoin de l'action._

_«Non. Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?»_

_Il ricana, envoyant un coup de coude dans le bras de Jérémy, qui ne donna aucune réaction en retour, à part une raideur soudaine. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un silence lourd qui confirma à Julien que Jérémy était, en effet, un peu jaloux._

Oh putain _, Julien pensa, en s'en rendant compte. Jérémy avait sûrement le béguin pour cette meuf. Et son meilleur pote la lui chourait sous son nez. Quel meilleur pote il faisait, en effet._

_«Je suis désolé, Jérém', elle est même pas mon type en plus. C'est elle qui a voulu m'embrasser.»_

_Jérémy le fixa avec un air surpris, mais pas vraiment déçu ou triste. Reconnaissant, peut-être. Rassuré. Ils retombèrent dans le silence une fois de plus, moins pesant cette fois. Puis :_

_«Dis, Ju'. Est-ce que je peux faire un truc, pour voir ?»_

_Julien fumait sans savourer la cigarette. Quelque part en lui, très loin, il y avait de la rancœur contre cette meuf pour qui Jérémy avait certainement le béguin._

_A son côté, Jérémy dansait d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il hésitait. Sur quoi, Julien n'en avait aucune idée. L'idée d'une connerie à faire, peut-être. Ils avaient l'âge, après tout, de faire des conneries et de s'en sortir in extremis. Et lui plus que n'importe qui, avait le goût du danger. Mais par pitié, tout sauf lui demander des conseils en amour._

_«Vas-y.»_

_Le goût du danger, apparemment, avait le goût des lèvres de Jérémy._

_Julien aurait pu en tomber à la renverse, en tomber du toît de l'abribus sur lequel ils étaient perchés tous les deux, s'il n'avait pas senti la poigne de Jérémy refermée sur le devant de son t-shirt. Il le tenait sans vraie force, il l'avait juste entraîné dans le baiser. Pourtant, il ne repoussa pas Jérémy. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas._

_Julien était perdu dans les sensations étranges qui parcouraient tout son corps._

_Malgré sa poigne, le baiser n'était pas violent ou empressé, mais doux, leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se toucher. Mais après quelques secondes, Julien se sépara de Jérémy, avant de s'essuyer de sa manche._

_«Refais plus jamais ça, t'as compris ? Je veux pas que les gens croient qu'on est pédés.»_

_Jérémy avait encore pas mal de rouge sur ses joues, et une drôle d'étincelle dans l'œil. Triste. Aucune lumière sur son visage, rien que l'ombre que projetaient la fête et ses néons, puisqu'il leur tournait le dos._

_«Ouais. C'était juste pour voir, de toute façon.»_

_\---_

Jérémy va de mieux en mieux à mesure que les jours passent. Sa fièvre est tombée à 38,5°. Son front reste toujours un peu chaud, il mange toujours peu et tousse toujours autant, mais il se rétablit.

Ça permet à Julien de souffler un peu, parce que Jérémy insiste pour l'aider un maximum, en cuisinant, en préparant le feu et en reprenant l'écriture de l'épisode. Ça l'épuise vite. Le sifflement dans sa respiration s'accentue.

Julien ne lui en demande jamais beaucoup, laisse Jérémy reprendre sa place. Ça permet à Julien de pouvoir retrouver de l'appétit et du sommeil. Lorsque Jérémy était inconscient, il ne faisait que veiller à son chevet, il était tout bonnement incapable de faire autre chose, de penser à autre chose.

A vrai dire, c'est difficile de passer à autre chose lorsque votre ami d'enfance, votre meilleur ami, la personne dont vous êtes le plus proche, manque de s'éteindre dans vos bras.

Julien a choppé des réflexes dont il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser. Il guette la respiration de Jérémy quand il dort. Il sursaute lorsqu'il tousse. Il presse sa main lorsqu'il s'endort. Cette vieille peur est revenue le hanter, inlassable.

Lorsque Jérémy lui pose des questions sur les jours qu'il a vécu dans le brouillard de la fièvre, Julien fait mine de ne pas l'entendre, ou d'avoir oublié. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est enterrer tout cela. Mais c'est difficile d'enterrer tout cela lorsqu'on garde des choses secrètes. La dernière fois que Julien a caché des choses ou menti à Jérémy, ça leur a valu une dette de 150 000 euros. Tout en lui crie : _dis-lui que le Grand JD est venu poser une limite_ , mais il ne peut s'y résoudre.

Une fois, alors que Julien lui fait son injection avec la même concentration que d'habitude, Jérémy, appuyé sur des coussins de façon à rester confortable, brise le silence :

«Donc, ça t'a coûté combien, pour tous ces médicaments ?»

Julien soupire. Il peut littéralement sentir le poids de la culpabilité sur Jérémy, même si cet idiot a tenté de le dissimuler derrière un ton neutre.

«Commence pas, Jérém'.

\- Je veux juste savoir combien j'ai pris à la cagnotte, l'autre se défend.

\- T'as rien «pris». Tu en avais besoin.»

Silence pesant. Jérémy n'a jamais vraiment pris la mesure de l'état dans lequel il était. Il ne se souvient pas de sa nuit de délire. Pas non plus de la douleur à en pleurer. Julien refuse de lui en parler, mais Jérémy est loin d'être con. Il sait que s'il ne lui en parle pas, c'est que c'était grave. Julien n'est pas du genre à apprendre à faire une injection pour pas grand-chose. Puis il avoue à demi-mot :

«J'ai pris sur mes économies clopes, si tu veux tout savoir. Donc arrête un peu de te faire un sang d'encre.»

Il aurait pensé que cela aurait suffi, mais c'était sans compter sur Jérémy. Un vrai Capricorne. Têtu, ça oui. Pas besoin de le lire dans les étoiles.

«Je t'ai fait prendre dans tes économies ?! Il s'exclame, submergé par la panique.

\- C'était ça ou toi ! Julien gueule alors.»

Jérémy baisse le regard, et n'en parle plus. Il ne parle plus d'argent en général à Julien, se contente de lui faire les listes de courses. La seule fois où ils parlent ensemble d'argent, c'est lorsqu'ils vérifient où en est l'Utip.

Un soir, Julien est réveillé (réveillé est un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'il ne dort qu'à moitié) par une respiration sifflante et laborieuse à ses côtés. Elle est plus forte que d'habitude, comme celle d'une personne en détresse respiratoire.

Son cœur part à mille à l'heure _(Il va mourir il va mourir il va mourir)_ tandis qu'il agrippe Jérémy en l'appelant frénétiquement. Des yeux bruns fatigués s'ouvrent et le regardent avec étonnement dans le noir.

Jérémy est réveillé. Il va bien. Il le répète comme un mantra _(Je vais bien, tout va bien, je vais bien)_ en serrant Julien contre son cœur pour l'apaiser. Et pourtant Julien est encore complètement paniqué et tremblant. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dans le trouble de l'angoisse, dans le cou de Jérémy, et baisse les armes face à la fatigue qui l'accable, bercé par le réconfort de son étreinte bel et bien vivante.

Ils ne reparlent pas de cette terreur nocturne. La nuit l'a emportée comme un secret.

Jérémy insiste pour fêter Noël. La date se rapproche à grands pas, et leur régime est toujours celui d'une fin du monde. Mais cette tête de mule veut organiser le repas de la veille de Noël à tout prix. On se croirait dans un téléfilm sur M6.

Il est catégorique là-dessus, peu importent les plaintes ou les soupirs de Julien, qui déteste cette fête de merde. Une fête familiale où tout le monde s'empiffre en prenant des nouvelles et en te demandant _si tu as un vrai boulot maintenant, si tu as une vraie petite amie maintenant..._ Le bonheur le plus total. Julien a du mal à comprendre pourquoi Jérémy voudrait s'infliger ça, et _lui_ infliger ça.

La vérité, c'est que Julien a toujours passé Noël entouré de sa famille, puis entouré de parfaits inconnus. A perdre la tête dans une bouteille d'alcool pour oublier sa solitude au milieu de la foule. Il fut un temps où Noël avait un sens proche de celui que veulent faire passer les téléfilms de M6, un sens sacré. Ce qui était sacré, pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était de pouvoir retrouver Jérémy l'après-midi du 25 pour jouer ensemble avec leurs cadeaux.

Sa famille ne lui demande même plus ce qu'il compte faire, s'il compte venir. C'est différent pour Jérémy, il le sait. Il est obligé de mentir au téléphone, de dire qu'il sort faire la fête et qu'il ne sera pas là cette année.

Ses parents ne savent même pas quelle est sa situation. Ils en savent finalement très peu sur Jérémy, tout comme les parents de Julien en savent très peu sur lui.

Ils seraient déçus s'ils savaient que sa vie, en ce moment, c'est partager une tente en dehors de Thonon avec un gars qui a bien la tête de l'emploi, avec sa barbe hirsute et sa toux persistante.

Jérémy est fier de ses idées de repas, pour une fois. Ça n'a pas le niveau d'une tartiflette et d'une panna cotta, mais ils se sont fait plaisir, sur ce coup-là, malgré les plaintes répétées de Julien. Il a bien suivi ses instructions et sa super liste de courses. _Pour te rendre plus intelligent,_ Julien lui intime avec un sourire sarcastique en lui montrant le poisson qu'il a ramené.

Jérémy remarque qu'il ne s'est pas acheté de clopes. Ça va faire bientôt deux semaines qu'il n'a pas fumé, à ce qu'il a bien voulu lui raconter _(C'était hors de question que je fume à côté de la tente. Et puis j'avais même pas le cœur à fumer à l'arrière du restau. En fait, je me disais que j'avais pas le temps, que tu m'attendais, que tu étais peut-être- Bref, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fumé quoi.)_

En vérité, s'il ne fume pas ce soir, Julien aura dépassé son ancien record. Cela fait sourire Jérémy sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi.

«Santé !»

Le toast est porté, Jérémy n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis près de cinq mois. C'est bizarre, c'est comme retrouver un vieil ami dont la fréquentation n'est pas toujours la meilleure idée. Pourtant ce sont de bonnes retrouvailles.

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête pour demander à Julien ce qu'il en pense, il est en train d'agiter son gobelet comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre à vin, et fait mine de sentir et juger la robe du rosé, qu'il a acheté pour à peine sept euros.

 _On fait comme on peut_ , Jérémy pense en réprimant un sourire. Il peut à peine s'en empêcher, aujourd'hui. Il se sentirait presque niais. Disons que c'est l'esprit de Noël, et le repas aussi, qui lui font ça.

«Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir pris de cadeau, Julien chuchote finalement. Un bien pitre Noël, que le nôtre.»

Jérémy est silencieux pendant une seconde. Il regarde le feu devant la tente.

«Ne t'excuse pas, tu m'as déjà donné beaucoup, je crois. Tu m'as sûrement sauvé le cul, déjà ; sans toi, j'étais bon pour manger les pissenlits par la racine.

\- On est quitte, si ça peut te rassurer, Julien rétorque aussitôt, comme s'il ne voulait pas écouter Jérémy en dire plus. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu savoir ce que ça fait d'être une petite infirmière sexy.»

Le crépitement du feu ne couvre pas leurs éclats de rire. Jérémy en renverse même un peu de rosé sur son jean. Il est probablement un peu bourré, juste un peu, et Julien aussi. Après tout, ils ont bu à eux deux la quasi totalité du carton de rosé.

«Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas été malade si je ne t'avais pas autant donné. Une dette, par exemple. Y a rien de bon qui peut sortir de Monsieur Connard.»

Jérémy lui prend la main et la presse doucement. Il est parfois dur avec lui, trop dur, et a parfois tendance à oublier Julien en faveur de Monsieur Connard. Il a envie de lui dire : _oui, parfois tu me fais chier, parfois tu me donnes envie de m'arracher les cheveux, oui tu m'as imposé une dette, mais je serai là pour toi parce que je crois qu'il y a du bon en Julien._

Il ne dit rien de tout cela.

«Est-ce que je peux faire un truc, pour voir ? Il demande.»

Julien acquiesce sans comprendre de quoi Jérémy parle.

Et là, Jérémy lui prend le menton, délicatement, comme on prend une coupe de champagne, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	12. Julien se carapate

Pour une fois, c'est Julien qui reste éveillé tard la nuit, ou tôt le matin. C'est lui qui, pour une fois, sort de la tente le plus silencieusement possible, et se dirige d'un pas lent vers les bois sous la lueur irréelle de la lune. Les mêmes bois vers lesquels Jérémy tendait quelques semaines plus tôt. Julien a besoin de marcher, d'épuiser l'insomnie, de réfléchir.

Le baiser a dérapé. Pas très loin. Le baiser innocent, lèvres sur lèvres, le baiser d'adolescents qui se cherchent s'est mué en quelque chose d'autre entièrement.

Leurs langues ont fait une valse ensemble, pendant quelques secondes. Et Julien ne peut pas se souvenir avec précision de qui a initié cela, qui a forcé un passage à sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre... Rien qu'à y repenser, il se prendrait presque à en rougir comme un putain de puceau.

Par contre, Julien peut se souvenir avec précision de qui a mis un terme à cela, parce que c'est Jérémy qui l'a lentement repoussé, sans violence aucune, une main décidée sur son torse.

Il a marmonné, _'Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça'_ dans sa barbe. Il n'est pas saoul, Julien non plus. Pompette, au pire.

Il l'a dit sincèrement, froidement. Julien n'aurait pas pu y déceler la moindre tristesse même s'il en avait cherchée dans le ton neutre de Jérémy. Puis il a planté Julien pour retourner à son sac de couchage, sans un mot.

Julien est resté sans réaction aucune, figé. Le baiser, il ne l'a pas encore totalement intégré. C'est la façon dont Jérémy semble avoir accepté le sort qui le laisse si déboussolé.

_(Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça.)_

Et Jérémy s'y est fait.

Depuis tant de temps, Julien pensait qu'il était celui qui attendait, que c'était Jérémy qui était attendu. Mais en vérité, c'est Jérémy qui l'attend, qui l'a toujours attendu. Et lui se carapatait.

Julien a l'impression que la vie s'est écoulée à côté de lui, qu'il a raté quelque chose d'important.

Ses bottes s'enfoncent dans la neige fraîche, lui s'enfonce dans les sous-bois, éclairé par sa seule lampe torche. Il imagine Jérémy déambuler ici, seul, la nuit, au beau milieu de l'insomnie, au beau milieu d'une solitude sans précédent, et lui est à la ramasse, comme toujours.

_Comme toujours, à la ramasse, ce Julien. Il mettait longtemps à descendre de l'abribus sur lequel il avait mis déjà tant de temps à grimper. Quelque chose l'y retenait. Le fantôme de leur baiser échangé à la va-vite, peut-être._

Soudain, le baiser qui a dérapé le heurte de plein fouet. Jérémy l'a embrassé. Il a embrassé Jérémy. Et pas juste ses lèvres plaquées sur les siennes, non, une vraie galoche, un bon vieux baiser à la française.

Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne l'a même pas dégoûté.

_Julien savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû être dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de se passer, par ce qu'il venait de faire. De la façon dont tout le monde en parlait au collège, et au lycée maintenant qu'il y était, être gay, c'était la pire saleté sur Terre, absolument dégueulasse et humiliant. Pourtant Julien ne s'était senti ni dégueulasse ni humiliant. C'était presque naturel._

Naturel, c'est le mot qui pourrait décrire la façon dont Julien s'est laissé aller sans repousser Jérémy. Et ça le démolit, de se rendre compte que c'était si naturel. Ça vient cogner en lui les différentes émotions qu'il ressent envers Jérémy, envers MisterJDay. Certaines sont enterrées plus profondément, de sorte à ce que Julien et Monsieur Connard ne laissent se dévoiler que celles qu'ils trouvent acceptables.

_(Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça.)_

Le truc, c'est que lui-même, il sait à peine comment il veut Jérémy.

Ses sentiments envers lui sont plus compliqués que la simple amitié qu'il a pour lui, aussi forte soit-elle. Tout au fond de Julien se retrouvent les émotions qui ont refait leur apparition plus fort en lui lorsque Jérémy est tombé malade, lorsqu'il l'a embrassé, lorsqu'il est reparti sans un mot.

_Jérémy était parti sans un mot, comme si les mots de Julien ne l'avait pas affecté, ou comme s'il voulait cacher son visage dans les lumières de la fête. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait fait de différent, s'il avait eu l'occasion de remonter le temps. Il aurait sûrement poussé Jérémy de l'abribus, afin qu'il ne l'embrasse pas et qu'il n'ait pas à avoir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas_ **_concevable_ ** _qu'on les pense pédés. C'était sa faute après tout, et ce sentiment terrible qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, c'était de la faute à Jérémy. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui._

_Julien le suivit de loin. Jérémy était en équilibre sur le trottoir, drôle de funambule nocturne, parti rejoindre la fête._

Julien devrait probablement retourner à leur tente, rejoindre leur fête de pacotille, y mettre un terme en allant se coucher. Mais il devra retourner s'allonger aux côtés de Jérémy. Et il sait que ce sera terriblement gênant, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sa lampe torche éclaire une masse imposante à demi-enfouie sous la neige, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle jette une ombre toute aussi imposante sur les arbres derrière elle. Son cœur fait un soubresaut horrible dans sa poitrine. Heureusement que Jérémy ne l'a pas vu. Il se serait foutu de sa gueule pendant toute une semaine.

 _Si c'est un sanglier ou même un loup, je suis officiellement mort,_ il pense en serrant de toutes ses forces sa lampe torche. _Quelle mort de merde, quand même._ Il voit bien MisterJDay devoir répondre aux questions du type 'Eh mais il est où Monsieur Connard ?' par la réponse suivante : "Oh, Monsieur Connard s'est fait buter par un sanglier le soir de Noël. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps. Question suivante."

Ça lui ferait probablement tellement plaisir de pouvoir faire ce genre d'annonces sur sa chaîne, au fond.

Julien s'est déjà posé des questions telles que, _Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait, si je crevais un jour, comme ça ?_ Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont nés, ou quelque chose du genre, donc Julien se doute bien que Jérémy ne réagira pas avec ce genre d'indifférence. Il préfère ne pas penser à sa réaction du tout, parce qu'au fond, même s'ils blaguent tous les deux sur le fait qu'ils aimeraient être débarrassés l'un de l'autre, Julien ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si on lui arrachait Jérémy aussi brutalement. Le sursaut de terreur dans sa poitrine quand il est tombé sans un bruit dans la neige lui revient en mémoire.

Ce n'est pas un sanglier, ou même un loup que la lampe torche de Julien fait apparaître. C'est une carcasse de voiture ensevelie sous la neige. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y a une bestiole perchée sur le toit de la caisse, enfoncée dans le monticule de neige. Ses yeux brillent surnaturellement dans la lueur de la lampe torche alors que Julien se rapproche à tout petits pas. C'est un renard.

La bestiole, qui avait d'abord l'air pétrifiée par la peur, semble sonder son regard. Le renard ne fuit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas peur de cet humain qui le menace de son œil lumineux.

C'est peut-être un rêve. C'est surréaliste, en tout cas. De bien des façons, Julien se reconnait dans cet animal roublard et débrouillard. Il a toujours été rusé, il a toujours su quelles ficelles tirer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait auprès des gens. Jérémy n'est pas comme ça. Il est digne de confiance, mais un peu bourru et têtu. Il a tout d'un ours, à son avis.

Les renards fuient devant le danger. Ils ne restent pas l'affronter. Ils ne grimpent pas sur le toit d'une voiture comme ça, pour toiser quelqu'un. Sauf, peut-être, pour leur sauter à la gorge.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Julien recule, puis se met à courir en espérant qu'il retrouvera le chemin de la tente.

_Julien est partagé entre l'envie de courir pour se carapater et l'envie de courir pour rattraper Jérémy, mais ses pieds restent décidément plantés au sol. Sa marche est lourde et lente. La chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur lui recommande de rester éloigné, de prendre ses distances. Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs._

_Et en même temps, il ne rêve que d'une chose, que Jérémy s'arrête et se retourne, l'air de l'attendre. Mais Jérémy ne se retourne pas, ce soir-là._

_\-----_

Jérémy avait oublié combien il détestait les gueules de bois. Bon, il n'en a pas vraiment une à proprement parler en se réveillant le matin de Noël, mais c'est tout comme, et vu comme il est prompt à chopper des migraines insoutenables, boire trop est hors de question. De toute façon, depuis l'adolescence, il est condamné à porter une bombe en guise de tête, prête à exploser par manque de sommeil ou par céphalée.

Il n'a cependant pas assez la gueule de bois pour avoir totalement oublié la veille. Il aurait peut-être préféré une gueule de bois complète, finalement.

_(Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi comme ça.)_

_Putain, mais quel idiot tu fais, Jérémy,_ il pense en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il est réveillé par l'odeur du café, et stupidement, sa main cherche immédiatement Julien à ses côtés, comme pour lui dire de ne pas faire cramer le café, ou comme pour vérifier s'il ne s'est pas carapaté, à juste titre. Mais elle ne rencontre que le drap qu'ils se partagent.

Il ne peut même pas essayer d'être discret, parce qu'une quinte de toux le prend, le forçant à se redresser de sa position allongée. Il ne s'en débarrassera donc jamais, de cette foutue toux, et de ce poids sur ses poumons.

Julien l'accueille d'un simple 'hey' lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir près de lui. Jérémy lui adresse un petit sourire et le couvre par la même occasion du drap qu'il a gardé sur les épaules. Cette quiche va prendre froid, s'il continue de tenter sa chance. Et Jérémy ne voudrait pas qu'il connaisse le même sort que lui. Vraiment, il ne le souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi. Et même si Julien joue avec ses nerfs très souvent, il est très loin d'être cela.

Il lui tend une tasse de café brûlant. Ça lui réchauffe les mains. La sensation est agréable.

«Considère ça ton cadeau de Noël. On n'a pas de sapin, mais je ne recommande pas de jouer les bûcherons.»

Jérémy voit bien que Julien ne veut pas reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour d'avant. Ça ne l'étonne pas. Il veut sans aucun doute ne plus jamais en parler. Ne plus jamais l'évoquer. Pourtant, il n'a pas quitté Jérémy, il n'est pas parti. Il aurait pu, comme il l'a fait bien des années auparavant.

Julien ne se dérobe pas sous le drap, serré contre Jérémy. Ils ont beau être l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud devant le feu, ça ne semble pas le déranger d'être si proche de Jérémy. Ça lui réchauffe le cœur. La sensation est très agréable.

«Au fait. Pour hier, j'ai pas détesté.»

Jérémy se fige.

«C'était bien, je veux dire.»

Il cherche ses mots, il est maladroit, il se gratte nerveusement le bouc, il évite le regard de Jérémy à tout prix. Mais ça n'importe pas. Ça lui réchauffe les joues. Celles de Julien aussi, visiblement. La sensation est indescriptible.

«Il est bon, le café ? Julien s'enquiert prestement, comme pour changer de sujet.»

Jérémy hoche la tête, un sourire plus grand que de raison sur les lèvres, bien caché derrière sa barbe de jais.

«C'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'aie jamais eu.»


	13. Julien dit la vérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petit chapitre cette fois, parce que le prochain arrive vite et sera plus long. il aura aussi des tw, j'essaierai de pas spoiler tout en prévenant ceux qui veulent être prévenus

"Ça va, mec ?"

Ça tire Julien hors de ses pensées, et il rencontre le regard interrogateur de Jérémy. Il s'est détourné de la vaisselle et fixe Julien.

Il a repris seulement aujourd'hui la plonge, et même si Julien est inquiet de le voir faire tant de choses épuisantes alors qu'il tousse toujours, une petit part de lui, probablement un peu égoïste, se réjouit de le voir à ses côtés. Il a repris la plonge pile le jour de la St-Sylvestre. Sa présence manquait à l'arrière des cuisines de la brasserie, même dans le plus grand des silences. Ils peuvent se taire, mais au moins ils se tairont à deux.

La lumière du plafond se fait violence sur leurs visages, créant des ombres qui accentuent peut-être celle qui s'est fait une place dans le cœur de Julien. Il a dû se trahir tout seul à regarder si longtemps dans le vide, ou à ne pas répondre à une question, ou à s'arrêter d'éplucher pendant un moment.

"Ben oui ça va super, je me défonce les mains à éplucher des courgettes, il rétorque, avec une pointe acerbe qu'il pousse dans sa voix."

_Bien esquivé, Julien._

Jérémy souffle, visiblement peu satisfait de la réponse. Il n'est pas complètement aveugle, il a bien remarqué le silence, les cernes, le tremblement des mains. Julien a tendance à oublier qu'il sait observer et qu'il ne s'en fout pas totalement de lui. Jérémy peut croire que c'est le manque. Ça l'est, en partie seulement.

Mars se rapproche et ils sont encore infiniment loin des 150 000 euros requis pour rembourser le grand JD. Julien y a beaucoup réfléchi. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'obtenir plus de thunes sans braquer de banques.

Et il est hors de question que Jérémy le sache.

Se taire sur le sujet alors que l'idée le ronge, s'incruste dans chacune de ses pensées, dans chacun de ses rêves... C'est ça, le vrai calvaire.

"Tu me le dis, si y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, hein ?"

Sa main sent le Paic citron quand elle vient se poser sur son épaule. L'odeur de la compassion.

La gentillesse de Jérémy le déstabilise, lui enfonce un couteau dans le cœur. Ne fait rien pour arranger le sentiment de culpabilité.

"T'inquiète."

Julien se dégage d'un petit recul de l'épaule et tente d'ignorer combien le regard de Jérémy s'éternise sur lui alors qu'il se remet à éplucher ses courgettes.

Ils ne voient pas la nouvelle année débuter dans l'arrière des cuisines, comme Julien aurait pu parier dans son pessimisme. Ils la voient commencer sur le chemin du retour, lorsque les clameurs dans les maisons et les feux d'artifice dans le ciel explosent tout à coup, sans prévenir. Cela les fait sursauter, Julien en tombe presque dans le fossé, et Jérémy rit mais son rire est couvert par le bruit des feux d'artifice. Ils avaient oublié quel jour, ou plutôt quelle nuit on était.

"Bonne année, ducon.

\- Bonne année, connard."

\----

La vérité éclate le lendemain, sans que Julien ne le veuille particulièrement. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, elle n'aurait éclaté qu'une fois la dette remboursée, une fois la chose faite.

C'est un mail équivoque du grand JD qui fait éclater l'harmonie qui régnait jusque là, si l'on peut parler d'harmonie. Le poids du mensonge par omission empoisonnait un peu l'harmonie.

Julien ne peut même pas l'intercepter, vu que le mail atterrit directement sur la boite mail de MisterJDay. Un mail qui propose sobrement le 15 mars comme 'date de fin'. Qui signe sobrement l'arrêt de mort de Julien, en d'autres termes. Cet enfoiré a pensé Julien plus honnête qu'il ne l'était.

"Fin de quoi ?"

Jérémy lui fout le mail sous le nez, et Julien comprend qu'il ne peut plus essayer de couvrir ce petit détail insignifiant qu'il traîne derrière lui depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Peut-être que Jérémy l'a compris le moment où il lit la date elle-même, peut-être qu'il a besoin que Julien lui trouve des excuses, des explications. Mais Julien reste silencieux et cela veut tout dire. Il n'a plus la force de mentir à Jérémy.

"Tu savais ?"

Julien a souvent imaginé comment Jérémy pourrait bien réagir en découvrant la vérité. La plupart du temps, il voit Jérémy se jeter sur lui comme la dernière fois, prêt à lui péter la gueule. Il se sentirait sûrement mieux si c'était le cas, si ses poings venaient rencontrer son nez. Il ne mérite que ça, après tout.

Mais là, Jérémy a la voix qui tremble, comme s'il allait se mettre à chialer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Julien préférerait tellement que sa voix tremble de colère. Ce serait moins dur à supporter que de devoir le voir pleurer.

"Dis-moi- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !"

Il sent son cœur marteler un rythme d'enfer dans sa poitrine.

"Putain mais dis quelque chose ! Jérémy hurle, et sa voix se brise quelque part au milieu de la phrase.

\- Je savais."

Les bras de Jérémy retombent mollement le long de son corps, comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonné d'un coup. D'ailleurs, ses jambes tremblotent un peu.

"Il est venu à l'improviste, un jour où t'étais... Il venait chercher la thune, ce salaud aurait pu venir la voler dans la tente, il aurait pu- Je lui ai dit qu'on ne l'avait pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas, et il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait en mars, et accompagné, cette fois. J'ai rien pu faire."

Un silence. Jérémy tente d'encaisser tout ce que Julien lui lâche, mais Julien se prend à penser, _putain mais dis quelque chose !_ Le silence est insupportable.

"Putain... Mais Julien, pourquoi tu me l'as pas-"

Jérémy est pris d'une quinte de toux en pleine phrase, une quinte qui l'oblige à s'arrêter, qui le fait se plier en deux. Il n'est clairement pas rétabli totalement.

Dans un réflexe, Julien tend la main dans sa direction, comme pour le retenir ou lui offrir un appui, peu importe. Mais :

"Ne me touche pas."

Jérémy a repoussé sa main, un éclair dans l'œil, une amertume dans sa voix rendue rauque par la pneumonie.

"Y a d'autres choses du genre que tu me caches ? Il crache, plissant les yeux de suspicion.

\- Non !

\- Comment savoir ? Tu me saoules, Julien. Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

\- Je sais pas, Julien avoue, après un silence. Je voulais juste pas t'inquiéter avec ça, dans l'état où t'étais...

\- "L'état où j'étais"... Mais il s'agit de la putain de dette qu'on est censés rembourser tous les deux, tu comptais me le dire un jour ?"

Julien baisse la tête. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de lui dire, s'il pouvait empêcher tout ça, ou amasser la somme nécessaire.

"Faut que tu me dises la vérité, maintenant, Ju'. Toute la vérité, même si tu crois que ça va me faire mal."

Nouveau silence. Julien fixe toujours ses baskets dans la neige comme un putain d'ado timide, ce qu'il a été derrière la violence qu'il se faisait pour le cacher. Le froid lui pique le visage, mais c'est toujours moins pire que cette boule dans sa gorge. Et puis, il ouvre la bouche.

"Je pensais tenter de rassembler les thunes sans que tu le saches, le maximum possible. Tant pis pour les 150 000, tant que ça empêche qu'on se fasse casser la gueule par les 'potes' du grand JD.

\- Et par quels moyens exactement tu pensais t'y prendre ?

\- Me fais pas le dire, Jérém'."

Julien le dit avec les yeux. Il n'ose pas dire le mot qui lui brûle la langue, mais il repense à toutes les fois où il s'est moqué des meufs qui devaient en venir à ça, à cette chose qu'il n'a pas besoin de nommer.

Le visage de Jérémy a perdu toute couleur. Il a compris, bien sûr qu'il a compris, et en même temps, il a l'air de s'accrocher à l'espoir que ce soit une vaste blague, une blague cruelle, mais peut-on s'attendre à autre chose avec Julien ?

"Hors de question, il souffle finalement, plus bas que son souffle même, mais Julien l'entend quand même."

Il ne lui parle plus de la soirée et lui tourne le dos lorsqu'ils se couchent côte à côte dans la tente.

Lorsque Julien se réveille seul dans la tente, son cœur manque de s'arrêter pour de bon. Surtout que Jérémy n'est pas le seul à manquer : toutes leurs économies pour la dette, ainsi que leur équipement pour filmer, tout a disparu.


	14. Jérémy et Julien se retrouvent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NDA: TW pour scène graphique à partir de "Ju-" jusqu'à la fin)

Jérémy est parti tôt, sans un bruit. Il n'a pas oublié le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, même après plusieurs mois.

C'est un long chemin de solitude sous la neige qui tombe drue durant lequel il se demande plusieurs fois s'il ne va pas tout simplement s'évanouir et crever sur le bord de la route tant le poids des sacs pleins d'équipement l'épuise. A chaque quinte de toux pour laquelle il s'arrête, il contemple l'idée. Ce serait limite plus facile d'abandonner, il pourrait se reposer et faire une belle hypothermie, laisser la pneumonie se réinstaller tranquillement malgré tous les efforts de Julien pour le guérir, et puis s'endormir dans la neige.

Mais Julien devrait toujours rembourser la dette. Et dès que Jérémy l'imagine en train de 'vendre ses charmes' pour atteindre l'objectif à la date butoir donnée par le grand JD, il voit rouge. Il ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Ça le pousse en avant.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin chez lui, ses forces l'ont abandonné au point que ses jambes manquent de le lâcher lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte. Personne n'est venu vivre ici de tout l'hiver, Jérémy n'est même pas censé y mettre un pied malgré le fait que toutes ses affaires y soient toujours. Il y fait aussi froid qu'au dehors, alors Jérémy n'enlève sa parka qu'après avoir rallumé le chauffage.

Il erre un moment dans cette maison qu'il a dû abandonner si rapidement. Il y a encore des affaires de Julien sur le canapé. Le couloir, plongé dans le noir, semble interminable. Le silence qui y règne est effrayant.

La poussière est partout sur les meubles, on dirait la maison pas encore vendue de quelqu'un qui serait décédé depuis quelques temps seulement. Elle lui donne cette impression sordide, parce qu'il revoit Julien dans chacune des pièces, l'image de Julien lorsqu'il passait quelques jours d'été ici, avant la dette. Comme un fantôme du passé insouciant. L'atmosphère l'écrase. Le silence, aussi.

Jérémy vit avec Julien dans une tente depuis cinq mois, être seul plus d'une heure fait monter en lui une angoisse inexpliquée. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra se réhabituer à vivre seul après tout cela.

Mais c'est avec un certain sang-froid qu'il se dirige vers la cachette où il a rangé tout son argent de poche. Une cachette dont même Julien ignore l'existence. 

Il n'y a pas forcément de quoi rembourser toute la dette, mais lorsqu'il aura été retirer l'argent sur son compte, alors Jérémy sait qu'il sera proche de la somme nécessaire. Son plan : aller voir le grand JD, et tout lui donner avant que Julien ne puisse l'en empêcher. Parce qu'il l'en empêchera forcément, si Jérémy ne se dépêche pas. Pour sa fierté personnelle, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que tous deux se sont promis de ne pas puiser dans leurs propres comptes. 

Ni de toucher à l'équipement pour tourner. C'est ça, surtout, qui lui fait mal au cœur. De devoir vendre l'équipement. Il n'a pas vraiment demandé la permission à Julien, avec qui il a acheté ce même équipement. Et avec son argent qui y passera, tout cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : plus de vidéos. Plus d'analyses, toutes catégories confondues. C'est ça, surtout, qui le brise.

Un fracas de voix le fait sursauter et Jérémy serre l'argent contre sa poitrine, comme pour le protéger. C'est Julien.

«Jérémy ! Je sais que t'es là !»

Il est là, Jérémy peut le voir depuis la fenêtre, il se démène dans la montée du jardin, dans la neige, il tombe et se relève, le visage rouge à force de hurler. Il a couru, aussi, probablement. Jérémy est à la fois impressionné qu'il ait réussi à savoir où il était parti-

 _Julien courait comme un dératé,_ Jérémy, je sais que t'es là _, qu'il gueulait à tue-tête à en faire s'envoler tous les corbeaux alentours_ _et Jérémy était là, bien sûr qu'il était là, accroché à la branche maîtresse du vieil arbre mort comme à la poupe d'un bateau._

_«Va-t-en je veux plus te voir ! Je te fais la gueule ! Jérémy s'époumona.»_

_Il venait d'apprendre cette expression, faire la gueule à quelqu'un. Ça expliquait bien ce qu'il ressentait et en plus ça claquait fort pareillement au vent qui claque contre la voile._

-et à la fois effrayé qu'il casse la porte tant il a l'air énervé de cette trahison.

«Rentre à la tente, ça te regarde pas ! Jérémy s'époumone en retour.»

Bien sûr que ça le regarde, mais Jérémy préfère faire semblant.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! POURQUOI TU ES PARTI AVEC TOUTES NOS AFFAIRES ?!»

Jérémy se sent au bord de l'implosion. Julien a hurlé si fort que les voisins l'ont sans doute entendu. Jérémy quant à lui a battu en retraite dans le couloir, il rase le mur. Il a besoin de s'y appuyer, parce que ses jambes menacent de le laisser tomber, une fois de plus. Son cœur bat la chamade, et tout son monde devient flou, mouvant et instable. Il entend l'incompréhension dans la voix de Julien, et la colère, et la peur.

«Tu sais très bien ce que je fous,-

_«Tu sais très bien ce que je fous ! Laisse-moi tranquille !»_

_Mais Julien s'était déjà engagé sur le bout de terre, il grimpa sur le tronc de l'arbre, et Jérémy recula, recula jusqu'à perdre pied, alors il se hissa sur le branche._

_«Je suis désolé, okay ? Allez, viens on fait la paix, mais tu descends, d'accord ?_ _»_

-alors rentre et on en reparlera là-bas !»

Pour toute réponse, Julien ouvre la porte et passe comme un ouragan dans l'entrée. Si la porte avait été fermée à clef, il aurait été capable de la péter à coups de coude. Jérémy le voit dans la façon dont quelques mèches de cheveux sauvages se sont échappées de son chignon, et flottent dans l'air comme des témoignages de sa fureur, de son énergie dévastatrice. Il pourrait prendre feu, là, sur place, et emporter toute la maison de Jérémy avec lui dans un grand brasier.

Julien voit l'argent. Jérémy voit qu'il voit l'argent. Il n'a même pas le temps de reculer. En deux enjambées, Julien et son ire sont à sa hauteur.

«C'est pour quoi ça ? Pour rembourser cet enfoiré ? Réponds, putain !»

Ses mains ont saisi les poignets de Jérémy qui avaient trouvé refuge contre sa poitrine. Leur étreinte est dure, ses mains sont chaudes de la colère qui a fondu dans ses veines et froides de la neige qui a fondu sur ses phalanges.

«Et l'équipement, tu vas le vendre aussi ? T'allais me le demander, mon avis, peut-être ? Tu me dis tout le temps que je déteste filmer avec toi, que je déteste les analyses, mais tu me l'as demandé, mon avis ?

\- Je te l'ai pas demandé parce que tu me dis tout le temps que c'est de la merde !

\- Parce que j'ai peur de te dire la vérité !

\- Et c'est quoi, la vérité ?

\- Que j'aime tourner avec toi, pauvre quiche ! Julien s'exclame enfin. Ça me plaît de partager tout ça avec toi, ça me rappelle quand on était meilleurs amis et qu'on faisait tout et n'importe quoi ensemble ! Et toi tu t'en vas fracasser tout ça...

\- Je te laisserai pas-»

Il s'étrangle sur la fin de la phrase mais ses yeux bruns ne quittent pas les yeux bleus de Julien. Il soutiendra son regard jusqu'à la fin.

«Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros, tout à coup ! Jérémy reprend. Je te laisserai pas sacrifier ta dignité pour une putain de dette !

\- Et moi je te laisserai pas sacrifier tout ce qu'il te reste, tu m'entends ?!»

Julien plaque soudain ses poignets contre le mur, à hauteur de son visage, ce qui lui fait lâcher l'argent, de surprise. Les billets tombent à ses pieds.

_Et le regard brun de Jérémy se peignit de surprise lorsque ses mains glissèrent de la branche, et que pendant un moment qui aurait pu durer une éternité, il tomba dans le vide. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas une éternité, parce son dos vint rencontrer la surface du ruisseau dans un grand splash qui couvrit presque le cri de Julien._

_Un autre splash lui fit écho : Julien venait de se jeter à l'eau à sa suite pour l'en tirer._

Julien est si proche que Jérémy peut sentir son souffle contre son visage, contre son nez, contre sa bouche. Son souffle est chaud et empressé, signe de la tension qui émane de lui. Ça lui fait un effet bizarre, de ressentir son souffle jusque sur ses lèvres.

«Ju-

\- Ferme-la.»

Julien efface l'espace entre eux, efface toute notion de temps : il l'embrasse. Jérémy ne résiste même pas. Il se laisse aller complètement. Julien est plus qu'entreprenant, il est presque violent dans sa façon d'embrasser. Il l'embrasse avec la langue, et Jérémy n'oppose aucune barrière. Il s'abandonne au baiser. Il se perd dans l'emprise de ses mains sur ses poignets, dans le baiser qui se prolonge, il veut s'y perdre avant que Julien ne revienne à la raison et ne le jette.

Mais lorsque la bouche de Julien quitte la sienne, elle ne quitte pas son corps. Elle le parcourt avec une insolence joueuse, une violence douce. Ses lèvres viennent embrasser tour à tour sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa barbe même, son cou, qu'il mordille parfois, et Jérémy pousse un soupir de plaisir. Julien le dévore de baisers avec la même hâte que celle qu'il avait mise dans son premier baiser.

Il ne s'éternise pas, malheureusement, et retourne aux lèvres de Jérémy si vite que leurs dents en claqueraient presque. Son baiser est d'autant plus avide. Ses mains aussi. Elles ont lâché ses poignets, permettant à Jérémy de passer ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, le tenir, de le caresser. Julien parcourt son corps d'une manière qui rend Jérémy toute chose, mais lui-même laisse échapper des expirations plus fortes que d'autres sous les mains de Jérémy.

«Julien, il soupire, lascif, entre deux baisers, et cette fois il peut terminer son nom.»

Julien ne répond que par un bruit qui signifie qu'il écoute, mais qu'il a la bouche prise par les baisers. Ses mains courent tantôt sur ses épaules, tantôt sur son torse, et descendent. Puis elles passent sous son pull. Jérémy ne peut réprimer son gémissement en sentant ses mains lui envoyer un véritable courant électrique sous leur toucher.

Ses mains sont à la fois maîtresses et marionnettes du désir et Jérémy est une poupée de chiffon que le plaisir traverse sans répit. Il a envie que Julien continue de descendre, continue de le toucher, mais soudain il s'arrête, le laissant à court de respiration, les yeux brillants de désir. Julien a les yeux qui brillent, aussi.

«Ta chambre.»

Deux simples mots. C'est fou comme deux simples mots peuvent faire d'effet à Jérémy de cette façon. Il guide, ou plutôt entraîne Julien dans sa chambre. Julien le guide, ou plutôt l'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser en le poussant sur son lit.

Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre sont parcourus de frissons, et Jérémy sent à la fois son propre début d'érection, et celui de Julien. Il est dur contre sa cuisse. La sensation est délicieuse. Jérémy halète sous les caresses qui se font de plus en plus empressées et décidées, il sent les pulsations folles de son propre cœur et celles de Julien lorsque sa main passe sur son cœur.

Il revient à la charge avec un baiser dans le cou qui fait frissonner Jérémy de plaisir. Il se rend compte que tout son corps frémit sous les mains de Julien. Elles passent sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur ses hanches, baissant un peu son jean au passage. Le geste est simple, et pourtant cela intensifie cette sensation qui naît dans son bas-ventre, cette petite douleur chaude, terriblement agréable, qui réclame l'attention de Julien.

Julien lui remonte son pull puis se baisse pour couvrir son torse, puis son ventre, de baisers. Il descend, le salaud. Et il se rapproche. Jérémy fait de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration, qui se fait de plus en plus forte, tandis que ses mains, ses jambes, tout son corps se tord.

«Déshabille-moi.»

Sa voix est rauque, l'ordre a claqué comme un fouet. Jérémy s'exécute, les mains tremblantes de désir. Il tente de s'appliquer à la tache ardue que représente enlever la parka, puis le pull de Julien qui l'embrasse toujours dans le cou. C'est difficile de la meilleure des façons, sa barbe le chatouille et ses lèvres laissent des traces indélébiles. Il découvre enfin son torse fiévreux lorsque Julien se détache de lui pour l'aider, et reste figé un moment. Julien aussi.

Dressé au dessus de lui en jean, avec son érection à peine dissimulée sous les couches de vêtements, Julien déglutit en observant un jeune homme rougissant, plaqué sur le lit. Il se baisse pour venir l'embrasser, mais Jérémy attrape ses joues et vient chuchoter à son oreille :

«J'ai envie de toi.»

Julien exhale d'une drôle de façon, puis s'empare de lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'a pas la force de répondre autre chose, il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix pour ça. Leur baiser est de plus en plus langoureux, leur étreinte de plus en plus passionnée et brouillonne. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'ordre à ce type de danse à deux. Julien lèche son corps. Jérémy passe ses mains sur ses cuisses, baisse son jean, dévoilant l'érection de Julien. La vision lui provoque comme une nouvelle vague de chaleur qui rend la douleur sourde dans son bas-ventre absolument insoutenable. Il a besoin que Julien l'embrasse là, le touche là. Le prenne. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'il s'imagine dire, voire crier, et pourtant s'il n'était pas concentré sur sa propre respiration, il le hurlerait sûrement.

Julien lit dans ses pensées, apparemment. Il défait minutieusement le jean de Jérémy, l'abaisse avec des gestes lents, si bien que Jérémy pense décéder de frustration. La façon dont sa main frôle son sexe à chaque fois pendant que l'autre le maintient contre le lit, ça pourrait le rendre fou.

Julien empoigne ses hanches, et son étreinte est toujours celle d'un étau, et pourtant c'est délicieux, et Jérémy marmonne des bouts de phrases incohérents et incompréhensibles tandis que Julien frotte son corps contre le sien. Il roule des hanches, les mouvements de son bassin envoient Jérémy dans un ailleurs. Il est obligé de s'accrocher au lit, et Julien ne l'a même pas encore pénétré. La friction ne fait que l'exciter de plus en plus, les vagues de chaleur qui montent dans son ventre le submergent complètement.

Il sent que Julien lui-même n'en mène pas large, il lâche des grognements à chaque mouvement, des plaintes étranglées. Cela devient intenable, une vraie torture, de ne pas l'avoir en lui. Il halète toujours, sa respiration sifflante, l'air vient à lui manquer. Jérémy sent sa tête lui tourner, et dans un rare moment de lucidité, se dit : _ce serait le comble si je perdais connaissance maintenant._

Et promptement, il perd connaissance.


	15. Jérémy a la clef

Lorsque Jérémy reprend connaissance, Julien est penché au-dessus de lui. _Hm. Déjà-vu_ , Jérémy pense en se souvenant des pilules, de la seringue. L'Histoire se répète un peu trop à son goût.

Il n'a pas l'air très serein. Ses yeux grand ouverts ressortent sur son visage pâle, il lui parle mais Jérémy n'entend qu'à peine ce qu'il lui dit. On dirait qu'il l'appelle. Il est un peu flou, mais ça, c'est parce qu'il est en train de secouer «doucement» Jérémy. Il est encore trop dans les vapes pour se concentrer.

Sauf que Julien est en caleçon.

_Ah, ça c'est nouveau._

Pendant une demi-seconde fatidique, Jérémy se prend à rougir. Premièrement, parce que ses yeux sont tombés droit sur le caleçon de Julien alors que ce dernier le secoue encore et qu'il est visiblement encore paniqué. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il ne se souvient pas immédiatement de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il perde connaissance pour en arriver à ce type de vision. Si Julien ne le tenait pas par les épaules avec une telle poigne, il en retomberait bien dans les pommes.

«Espèce de-»

Julien a l'air sur le point de l'étrangler, mais aussi sur le point de l'envelopper dans un câlin. Il ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre, puisque ses mains restent fermées sur les épaules de Jérémy comme des étaux. Il pourrait lui broyer les muscles tant il l'étreint.

«C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais ce coup-là ! Il parvient à sortir malgré le fait qu'il serre visiblement des dents. T'aurais pu me prévenir, avant de-»

Jérémy passe les bras autour de lui, et l'attire contre son corps sans un mot. Julien ne fait aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher, se laisse envelopper dans la chaleur relative du corps de Jérémy. Ils restent un moment ainsi, Julien contre le torse de Jérémy, à écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur. Comme si Jérémy lui disait : _'je suis bien là, je vais bien maintenant, ne t'en fais pas'._

Puis Julien se détache de lui pour se coucher près de lui, tout près. Il chuchote qu'il ne veut pas qu'il tombe encore dans les pommes à cause de son poids sur lui. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il chuchote, ils sont tout seuls dans cette grande maison, dans cette chambre si grande que ça lui fait tout drôle. Normalement ils sont tout seuls dans la tente. Mais il ne lâche pas sa main.

«Combien de temps ? Jérémy demande finalement, d'une voix rauque.

\- Deux.

\- Deux jours ?!

\- Deux minutes, ducon. Je me serais rhabillé, et puis tu serais à l'hosto à l'heure qu'il est, si ça avait été deux jours.»

Un silence. Jérémy a l'air de réfléchir, au ralenti. Il se gratte la barbe.

«T'aurais appelé le samu pour qu'ils me retrouvent en caleçon avec la gaule du siècle ? Tu m'aurais vraiment fait ça ?»

Julien laisse échapper un rire qu'il étouffe dans l'oreiller. Il imagine sûrement la scène, ce bâtard.

«Tu te surestimes peut-être un peu, Jérém', il rétorque en jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

\- Oh, ta gueule toi.»

Julien se blottit un peu plus près. Il sourit. C'est étrange, cette nouvelle facilité dans leur contact, mais jamais au grand jamais Jérémy ne pourrait y mettre un terme, encore moins s'en plaindre. C'est une sorte de tendresse étrange qui n'appartient qu'à eux, il ne pourrait pas se reconnaître dans la tendresse des autres couples, dans leurs niaiseries, et Julien encore moins, ça il en est certain.

«Je sais que tu refuses le lit des hostos, mais... Est-ce qu'on peut au moins dormir dans ce lit-là, au chaud, pour une fois ?»

Pour toute réponse, Jérémy attrape la couette et la rabat sur Julien et lui, s'ensevelissant dans une chaleur agréable qu'il sait ne durera pas toujours.

\----

Quitter la maison, c'est comme quitter un jardin d'Eden. C'est quitter un lieu où rien n'existe, même pas le temps, surtout pas le temps. Jérémy aurait voulu y rester jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivre, de préférence dans les bras de Julien.

C'est comme quitter la ville de Sodome, mais sans la référence à la sodomie, bien sûr.

Quoi que. C'est dans ce jardin que tout a commencé. C'est dans ce jardin que le Grand JD les a filmés et qu'il a cru qu'ils étaient en train de- Bref.

C'est juste que Jérémy a cette impression inébranlable que s'il se retourne il se transformera en statue de sel, incapable de revenir au mouvement, incapable de s'éloigner, incapable de partir. Heureusement la main de Julien est dans la sienne, comme une ancre qui empêche le navire de dériver.

«Au fait, comment t'as fait pour rentrer ? Il lui demande d'ailleurs sur la route.»

La maison n'est déjà plus qu'une tache ridicule dans la neige.

«Aux dernières nouvelles tu avais rendu les clefs et leur double, Julien continue.

\- C'est là l'astuce. J'ai bien rendu les clefs, mais le double, je l'ai gardé. La clef que je leur ai rendue à sa place est complètement bidon, ça y ressemble mais ce n'est pas la même.

\- Pas con, Julien siffle avec une fausse admiration qui n'est peut-être pas si fausse que ça, finalement. 

\- C'est un secret, garde ça pour toi. S'ils apprennent que je les ai roulés...»

Au fond, Jérémy sait qu'il aurait dû en parler à Julien, il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait toujours la clef de la maison. Mais cela s'était passé il y a longtemps. C'est dire, c'était quand Jérémy éprouvait encore une haine sans précédent pour Julien à cause de la dette.Quand il y repense, il se sent bête, et presque immature d'avoir réagi de cette façon. Il se refusait alors à le regarder, à lui adresser la parole sauf pour lui jeter des reproches au visage. Finalement, Julien n'est pas le seul à avoir gardé des choses pour lui. 

Et toute l'amertume que Jérémy pouvait avoir à son égard, tout ce pourquoi il lui en voulait s'est évaporé.

Soudain, Julien s'arrête net, si net que Jérémy est retenu en arrière.

« **Putain mais c'est ça !** Il s'écrie avec dans l'œil l'étincelle d'un savant fou, d'un Archimède criant 'Eurêka'.

\- C'est ça quoi ?

\- La solution à tous nos problèmes !»

Julien en a lâché son sac et lui a pris les mains, les deux mains, et il le fait tourner dans la neige, et ses bottes glissent tantôt sur le bitume verglacé, tantôt sur l'herbe enneigée. C'est comme s'il l'entraînait dans une danse, dans une valse folle. Jérémy a l'impression d'être de nouveau un gosse. Il pourrait en rire si seulement il n'était pas aussi paumé.

«Bon sang mais explique, Ju' ! Je comprends que dalle-

\- T'es un génie, Avril, un génie vraiment. Tu m'as donné une idée de dingue.»

Quand Julien dit 'une idée de dingue', ce n'est jamais véritablement bon signe. Bon signe pour Jérémy, donc. Ça veut dire, _je vais te faire faire des choses que tu ne ferais jamais si tu étais tout seul._ Type, _Jérém', monte sur la branche et ne te casse pas le dos surtout pour aller chercher le ballon que je viens d'envoyer dans l'arbre. Jérém', signe à la place de ma mère si je le fais ma main va trembler et puis tu sais trop bien faire sa signature. Jérém', escalade la clôture t'inquiète le chien ne te mordra pas._

Mais là, Jérémy est prêt à entendre le meilleur et le pire de ce qu'il peut lui donner.

«Soyons rationnels deux secondes. T'es d'accord que c'est impossible pour nous de rassembler la somme à temps.»

Jérémy hoche lentement la tête. C'est complètement con, et en même temps si intelligent de sa part, de les garder la tête sous l'eau, comme ça, pendant des mois.

«Ce que ce connard veut le plus, au fond, c'est quoi, à part l'argent ?»

Ils se regardent, et Jérémy ouvre des yeux exorbités.

«Qu'on vende le matos lorsqu'il viendra chercher son dû. 

\- Qu'on le lui vende à lui, pourquoi pas, Julien rajoute en jetant un coup d' œil au sac plein de leur équipement que Jérémy agrippe. Plus d'analyses pour nous, mais un matos à portée de main pour lui.»

Jérémy s'en laisse tomber sur le bas-côté, assis en tailleurs le cul dans la neige. Il n'avait jamais examiné les choses sous cet angle précis. De part et d'autre, ils sont foutus, leur réputation anéantie par la vidéo ou leur possibilité de continuer à filmer avec la vente de leur équipement. De part et d'autre, le grand JD leur coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Ravage leurs chances. Supprime leur chaîne Youtube et leurs vidéos, leur seul vrai gagne-pain jusque là.

Et ça, ça le désespère. Ça l'enrage. Le mélange le laisse juste impuissant.

Julien s'accroupit près de lui. Ça se voit qu'il a longuement réfléchi à tout cela, et pourtant il semble garder espoir.

«Le seul truc qu'il a contre nous, c'est cette foutue vidéo de nous pour son chantage. Si le grand JD n'est pas un parfait teubé, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de cette vidéo, à ton avis ?

\- Il l'a transférée sur son ordi.

\- Ce qui veut dire...

\- Qu'il l'a mise sur une clef USB. Et ?

\- Et c'est là qu'on entre en scène, Julien rétorque en fouillant dans le sac plein de leur matos, avant d'en ressortir une clef USB noire.»


	16. Julien récupère ce qui lui est dû

**_(NDA: vraiment désolée pour le Grand JD que j'écris comme la plus sombre des merdes, mais après tout je l'écris selon le personnage manipulateur et adepte du chantage qu'il est dans l'univers fictif des analyses de pubs ;) j'en profite pour insister sur le fait que j'écris sur les Personnages dans cet univers fictif et non pas sur les personnalités)_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Si tu suis le plan à la lettre, ça se passera comme sur des roulettes.

\- Non mais Ju'... Ton plan c'est de m'envoyer au charbon pendant que tu fais le plus facile. Je sais à peine ce qu'il faut que je dise !»

Jérémy est en train de paniquer, c'est mauvais pour leur couverture, ça. Et il choisit de paniquer maintenant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à toquer à la porte de l'appartement, alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, avec le Grand JD. Au fond, Julien le comprend.

Dans le silence ils se disent plus de choses que dans le dialogue. Julien croise le regard de Jérémy dans le reflet que le miroir de l'ascenseur leur renvoie. Il a l'air inquiet, il a l'air triste, il a surtout l'air effrayé, derrière cette fatigue qui le ronge. Les cernes et le teint pâlichon, voilà qui devrait faire plaisir au Grand JD, ce bâtard qui s'est permis de porter le même prénom que lui. _(Julien sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il prendrait juste toutes les raisons possible et imaginables pour lui en vouloir.)_ Tout ça, ces petits détails, ça permettra d'insister sur leur misère. La barbe joue aussi, grandement. Ils ne sont pas rasés depuis des mois, depuis le début de la pneumonie surtout. C'est pire, bien sûr, pour Jérémy, avec sa barbe de clodo. Ça creuse dans le pathos. C'est parfait pour leur plan.

Julien est obligé de penser au plan. Sinon derrière ces cernes et cette pâleur, il revoit l'image de Jérémy, blanc comme la mort, allongé dans la tente, frissonnant de fièvre. Cette image le hante toujours.

Il préfère l'image de lui, blotti dans le creux de son épaule, la joue contre sa clavicule, au chaud contre lui. Cette image de calme dont ils ne profitent jamais. Que Julien voudrait avoir. C'est drôle, lui qui ne connaît pas le calme, soudain il le voudrait plus que tout. Encadrer Jérémy dans ce calme. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Julien se disait _Je suis en paix ici et maintenant. J'aimerais rester comme ça, dans cette position, avec lui pour toujours._

Il ne sait pas s'il peut vraiment dire _'j'aime Jérémy'._ Enfin, bien sûr, il l'aime parce qu'il est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils sont nés. Mais dire 'je t'aime' à Jérémy, ça c'est une toute autre chose.

Il en est désorienté. Il vivait dans une sorte de violence, une violence contre lui, un refoulement aussi peut-être, un refoulement de ce qu'il ressentait. L'absence de Jérémy dans sa vie, c'était une violence, c'était contre-nature, et pourtant c'était lui qui était parti. Rester trop longtemps avec lui sans se confronter aux sentiments compliqués qu'il ressentait pour lui, ça devenait invivable.

Et désormais il voudrait que chaque nuit soit ainsi ; c'est comme avoir goûté à une drogue et ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

«J'ai juste. La trouille, je crois, Jérémy murmure alors que l'ascenseur atteint l'étage du Grand JD.»

Bien sûr qu'il a la trouille. Après tant d'années d'amitié, Julien sait le lire sur son visage derrière ses yeux sages. Si le Grand JD s'aperçoit de leur petit manège, ils sont foutus. S'ils ratent maintenant, ils sont foutus. Et c'est sûrement pour cela que Jérémy panique : il a peur de l'échec.

Julien cherche sa main à ses côtés, la trouve, et dès qu'elle est dans la sienne, il entend Jérémy relâcher un souffle qu'il devait garder bloqué dans ses poumons.

«Faut qu'on bosse en équipe. On s'en tient à ce qu'on a convenu. Tu vas y arriver, Jérém'.

\- Toi aussi, il répond, un léger sourire aux lèvres.»

Quand il sourit comme ça, ça se cache derrière sa barbe, mais Julien sait le repérer dans le petit plissement de ses yeux. Il aime _(beaucoup)_ son sourire. Lui-même ne sourit que dans des rictus.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur les enfers. Le Grand JD est là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, et son sourire à lui est carnassier. Sans même le regarder, Julien sait que Jérémy a perdu son propre sourire. Ils se sont lâché la main dans la précipitation.

«Bienvenue chez moi. Ça doit vous faire bizarre...»

Julien a déjà envie de lui péter la gueule.

«Entrez, mais enlevez vos chaussures avant.»

Un coup d'œil vers ses bottes de neige plutôt présentables, et Julien comprend que ce n'est qu'une pique de plus, une pique qui veut dire : _vous allez dégueulasser mon appartement, bande de SDF malpropres._ Il se serait présenté à eux avec des gants et un déodorant dans chaque main que Julien n'aurait pas été surpris.

Jérémy est quant à lui trop tendu pour vraiment décocher quelque regard froncé en direction du Grand JD. Il suit le Grand JD sans un mot jusqu'au salon, et Julien le suit de près, en présence rassurante. Il a l'impression qu'ils vont braquer une banque dans les prochaines secondes, de la façon dont les yeux bruns de Jérémy furètent dans l'appartement.

«J'avoue que j'ai été surpris que tu m'appelles si rapidement, JDay, je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles de vous deux avant mars...»

Il évince Julien de la discussion, bien. Il est tombé de lui-même dans un premier piège.

Un petit silence. Julien sent son sang se glacer lorsqu'il réalise que Jérémy ne répond rien, mais finalement il ouvre la bouche et réplique calmement :

«J'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tôt, mais j'étais... Occupé, la dernière fois que tu es venu.»

Il joue son rôle à la perfection. Poli, posé, il dissimule très bien son stress. S'il le pouvait, Julien lui serrerait doucement la main, qu'il garde serrée sur son jean, histoire de dire, _Continue comme ça, tu es parfait._

«Mais j'aurais voulu t'en parler... en privé, tu vois. Monsieur Connard n'est pas forcément le meilleur pour gérer les finances, il rajoute avec souplesse, tout en ponctuant sa phrase d'un regard avec la bonne dose d'agacement à son encontre.»

Julien ne lui répond qu'avec un grognement et un souffle vexés, détournant la tête. Il a sorti son paquet de clopes et joue avec entre ses doigts, en sachant avec certitude que le Grand JD a vu son paquet de clopes et s'inquiète déjà de la fumée qui va empester son appart. Son regard est d'ailleurs fixé dessus alors qu'il répond à Jérémy.

«Oui, on peut en parler dans la cuisine si tu veux...

\- Je peux aller fumer à la fenêtre si je vous dérange tant que ça, Julien intervient, un rictus d'ironie aux lèvres.

\- Ouais mec, s'il-te-plaît.»

Gagné. Jérémy et lui partagent un regard furtif où une étincelle est à peine visible. A peine. Mais eux la voient.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Inspire, expire._ Il faut gagner du temps, et surtout afficher une façade de calme. Gagner du temps pour que Julien joue son rôle. Jérémy s'appuie contre la table, comme pour se tenir debout. C'est février, ça fait un mois qu'il s'est remis de sa pneumonie, mais il lui en reste une grande fatigue à cause du manque de soins professionnels et de la malnutrition. _Si mes jambes me lâchent, c'est la fin. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau._

Le Grand JD ne voit pas tout ça, ne voit pas son petit jeu, ne voit pas qu'il _inspire, expire, inspire, expire._ Il se prend une bière, ne demande même pas à Jérémy s'il en veut une. Surtout, il se tient à bonne distance, comme s'il puait, comme si s'approcher trop près c'était se mettre en danger.

«J'imagine que vous ne venez pas avec les 150 000, ce serait trop demander.

\- Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. L'autre... Monsieur Connard a fait un deal avec toi en mon absence, mais j'en ai un autre à te proposer.»

Il a piqué sa curiosité. Le Grand JD s'est retourné, sa bière à la main.

«Faut dire la vérité, on pourra pas payer les 150 000 d'ici mars. C'est juste impossible. Mais on peut trouver un autre moyen... pas forcément avec de l'argent.»

Le visage en face de lui perd de sa couleur.

«Je suis pas intéressé-

\- Non mais pas ça... Je te parle de l'équipement. De tout mon équipement pour tourner, pour monter. Je te le donne avec tout l'argent qu'on a amassé jusque là.»

Un ange passe. Jérémy guette sa réaction avec appréhension, mais il n'y en a aucune. Puis :

«Ça va, dans votre tente ?»

S'il n'avait pas capté le sourire en coin du grand JD, Jérémy l'aurait presque pris comme une question de courtoisie, _presque_.

Quel enfoiré. Jérémy sent une boule de colère dans sa poitrine.

«Ça va, avec ta main droite ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas, il rétorque sur un ton mielleux, comme si c'était lui le gentil de l'histoire, comme s'il ne venait pas d'insinuer bien sournoisement des choses qu'il est le seul à trouver dégueulasses, au fond. Je disais ça parce que vous devez bien être occupés tous les deux, pour ne pas trouver le temps de récolter l'argent.»

Jérémy serre les poings, serre les dents. C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est tellement faux, il repense à Julien qui lui dit sans le dire, rien qu'avec les yeux : _Ne t'en fais pas je me suis occupé de tout_ , il aurait pu se casser et le laisser là, malade comme un chien, mais non, il les a portés tous les deux à bout de bras. Il l'imagine aller faire leurs deux boulots le soir et rentrer alors qu'il est complètement crevé. Lui faire les soins, lui préparer à manger... Et aller le chercher, ce putain de fric, pendant que lui dormait... Alors le Grand JD n'a pas le droit de dire ça.

«Combien. Combien vous avez à me donner ?»

Jérémy hésite.

«90 000. Et l'équipement, bien 5000.

\- Donc en gros tu es venu me dire que vous ne me donnerez pas la totalité de ce que vous me devez.

\- Pas avant mars, en tout cas... Jérémy s'enfonce, il le sent.»

En face, le Grand JD s'est fermé.

«Tu me proposes ton équipement, ça veut dire que tu ne l'as toujours pas vendu ?

\- On- On en avait besoin pour tourner les analyses...

\- Ouais, à votre rythme ça ne risque pas d'être rentable. La dernière analyse, elle avait même pas lieu d'être.»

Jérémy a envie de dire non, non elle avait lieu d'être, les abonnés ne donnent pas sur le Utip pour rien et nous on fait toujours notre maximum pour les vidéos.

«Dis-moi franchement, tu préfères tourner tes analyses de merde plutôt que je récupère mon dû, c'est ça JDay ?»

Le brun baisse la tête obstinément. Bien sûr qu'il aime les analyses. C'est plus que de vulgaires analyses de pubs, c'est l'histoire d'une amitié scellée, recommencée avec Julien. S'il n'y avait pas eu les analyses, ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés. Julien ne serait jamais revenu.

«Je vois pas pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir, en fait.»

Et là, le cœur de Jérémy s'emballe, alors qu'il pense : _Putain, Julien, grouille-toi..._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pendant ce temps-là, Julien farfouille le plus silencieusement possible dans les tiroirs, ce qui n'est pas forcément la chose la plus facile. Il ne faut pas que le Grand JD l'entende depuis la cuisine, et surtout il faut qu'il se dépêche pour qu'on ne s'aperçoit pas de son absence à la fenêtre.

Qui aurait pensé que le Grand JD avait tant de clefs USB ?

Julien cherche celle où la vidéo a été mise, et ça lui prend du temps. Parmi tous les dossiers et toutes les vidéos, il est pris d'une envie vengeresse : lui supprimer quelques dossiers importants. Juste quelques-uns, histoire qu'il ne s'en rende compte que lorsqu'il en a besoin.

Il ne le fait pas ; Jérémy l'a déjà prévenu qu'il savait qu'il allait vouloir le faire, et lui a fait promettre de ne rien toucher de ses dossiers. Ils ne sont pas rancuniers, ils veulent juste sauver leur peau. N'empêche, ça lui servirait de leçon.

Julien espère juste que Jérémy tiendra leur hôte occupé assez longtemps. Lui est calme, lui sait résister aux insinuations, aux remarques, aux piques. Julien non. Il est obligé d'attaquer en retour. Si son paquet de clopes n'avait pas été vide, il lui aurait volontiers écrasé un mégot entre les deux yeux.

Et là-

_Bingo !_

La vidéo est sobrement intitulée 'VID.069', mais Julien reconnaît la miniature avec un haut-le-cœur. Un coup de pute du Grand JD, ou alors c'est le destin qui a un humour bien salé.

Julien laisse comme convenu la copie de la vidéo sur l'ordi maintenant qu'il connaît son nom. Ainsi, il ne se doutera de rien. C'est le plus important. 

La clef USB est noire. Le dieu des clefs USB est donc avec Julien.

Il procède à l'échange, et leur clef USB vide prend la place de celle du Grand JD au fond du tiroir où celle-ci était cachée. Aussitôt il fonce vers la porte.

«Bon, vous avez fini vos cachotteries ou quoi ?»

C'est le signal que Jérémy attendait. Il apparaît immédiatement sur le seuil de la cuisine, il est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, un vrai fantôme. Julien ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils se sont dit, dans cette cuisine, pendant le temps qu'il passait à chercher la bonne clef.

«Ouais ouais on va y aller, il murmure plus qu'il ne le dit, et il cherche la confirmation dans le regard de Julien qu'il a bien trouvé la clef.»

Il ne peut pas lui adresser de sourire, pas encore, il ne peut pas le rassurer. Il faut qu'il reste dans son personnage. Il est obligé de le toiser d'un air méprisant.

La dernière chose que le Grand JD leur dit, alors qu'il se tient les bras croisés devant la porte de son appartement, c'est «On se revoit très bientôt» d'un ton glacé et glaçant. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Qu'importe. Julien a récupéré ce qu'il devait récupérer.

Julien attend que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient refermées sur la silhouette du grand JD pour se tourner vers Jérémy et sortir la clef USB de sa poche, la brandissant comme la clef du paradis.

La couleur retourne sur le champ au visage de Jérémy, et son sourire aussi.

«Bah alors Avril, on doute de son-»

Jérémy le fait taire d'un baiser brutal mais pas violent. Il lui a passé les mains derrière la nuque, ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'est penché sur lui pour l'embrasser. C'est un baiser éclatant de réjouissance et de soulagement. Il veut dire _merci_. Quand Julien le lui retourne, en passant sa main libre sur sa joue, ça veut dire _de rien_.

Ils se séparent lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur la fin du calvaire, des sourires hystériques peints sur leurs lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Le temps du baiser, ils ont descendu tous les étages.

Les mains de Jérémy restent accrochées à la parka de Julien un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'aperçoit que c'est parce que ses jambes menacent de flancher.

«Par contre je suis désolé mais je vais m'appuyer un peu sur toi parce que j'ai failli m'évanouir dans sa cuisine, il explique avec un sourire penaud.

\- On fait ça, t'excuse pas Jérém'.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on ait réussi.

\- Et c'est pas fini, Julien ajoute avec un clin d'œil.»


	17. Jérémy essuie des larmes

Il s'avère que voler une clef USB contenant une vidéo 'compromettante' et la remplacer par une clef vierge était la partie facile de l'opération.

Le plus difficile se trouve en face de Jérémy et lui renvoie son reflet. Son visage se confond avec le dossier dans lequel il a importé la vidéo. Inscrite sur son front, comme elle le sera pour toujours lorsqu'il l'aura exposée à tout Twitter.

Le plan est simple. Il faut devancer le Grand JD, et s'ils publient la vidéo avant lui, alors il n'aura plus rien de quoi les faire chanter. Mais pour cela, il faut se confronter au regard impitoyable de Twitter. Et si Twitter ne s'enflamme pas en les voyant dans une position... équivoque, alors personne ne le fera.

Twitter, territoire de tous les dramas. Le choix s'est fait de lui-même ; il était hors de question de la poster sur Youtube. Jérémy veut garder sa propre chaîne à peu près _clean_. MisterJDay n'est pas (malgré tous les efforts de Monsieur Connard) une chaîne Youtube drama, il ne veut pas enchaîner les _apology videos_ pendant des semaines à chialer devant sa caméra sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Grand JD. Mais bon, de toute façon Jérémy s'attend à perdre un maximum d'abonnés à cause de ça. Il veut juste que le chantage, leurs jobs de merde, leur régime strict, leurs nuits passées dans une tente, que tout cela cesse, or pour cela il faut créer un véritable séisme et espérer qu'ils pourront se construire une réputation avec les ruines qui leur resteront.

Jérémy ferme les yeux et appuie sur le bouton d'auto-destruction, sa souris dont le curseur reposait jusque là sur 'Poster'.

Julien ferme l'ordi sur le champ, et ça fait un _clac_ dramatique qui fait se retourner leurs voisins dans le café dont ils empruntent la wifi. Les deux lâchent un soupir qu'ils semblaient retenir depuis le début de la dette. C'est fait. C'est posté. C'est une bombe.

«On aurait pu faire ça pour la Saint-Valentin si on avait emprunté sa clef USB plus tôt, Julien tente, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais sa voix grave retombe dans le vide.»

Jérémy ne relève pas, ne roule même pas des yeux à son encontre comme il en a l'habitude lorsque son acolyte de toujours profère des blagues graveleuses.

C'est bien plus tard, alors que leur tente verte se profile à l'horizon, déchirant le blanc du bord du lac gelé, qu'il ouvre la bouche :

«Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- On évite de se torturer en regardant Twitter, et on attend que le Grand JD nous colle un procès au cul pour diffamation, mais s'il a quelques neurones de fonctionnels il s'en gardera bien.

\- Et après ?

\- Après, qu'est-ce que j'en sais...»

Julien souffle, il a l'air de penser _j'aurais bien besoin d'une clope, là._ En même temps, ça fait quoi, deux mois et demie qu'il n'a pas touché ni briquet ni cigarette ? Il n'est jamais arrivé aussi loin auparavant, mais il a l'air de mieux gérer le manque avec le temps qui passe.

Jérémy peut le lire comme un livre ouvert. Il voit tout sur son visage, la façon dont il semble enfin comprendre que sa réponse ne satisfait pas entièrement Jérémy, qui a baissé la tête pour fixer avec beaucoup d'intensité ses baskets en voie de décomposition.

Kevin la tente aussi a bien vécu. Presque sept mois à tenir sous les averses interminables de septembre, les rafales de vent d'octobre et les tempêtes de neige de décembre... Ces choses-là démontent la meilleure des tentes de camping, et Kevin n'est pas exactement le modèle le plus perfectionné niveau tente. La voir toujours tendue près du lac, ça fait bizarre. Une éternité s'est passée depuis que Julien l'a montée.

«Si c'est à propos de ce qui va se passer pour nous... On peut pas juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé-

\- Surtout que maintenant, c'est sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Je peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer, c'est vachement nouveau pour moi. Si t'avais pas remarqué, j'ai jamais eu de relation stable-»

Et Jérémy pense, _Moi non plus, à part avec toi._ Et encore, c'est un mensonge parce que le mec se cassait régulièrement pour disparaître on ne sait où, sans laisser de nouvelles, et réapparaissait sans donner plus d'explications. Ou alors c'est la relation la plus stables parmi les instables. Ça en dit long sur eux deux, mais qu'est-ce que ça dit exactement ? Jérémy n'est pas sûr de le savoir.

«- et je serai jamais ta meuf qui te prépare du cake aux olives ou qui te tape une crise de jalousie parce que tu sors tard.

\- Déjà, t'as rien d'une meuf, à part les cheveux. Et ensuite, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi, tu sais. J'ai jamais été...

\- Avec un mec ?»

Il lit la surprise sur son visage et comprend que Julien n'était pas au courant.

«Et tu savais quand même que tu étais...

\- Ouais. J'avais pas besoin d'être en couple, si c'est ça qui t'intrigue. Je suis juste tombé amoureux comme un con, et là j'ai capté que y avait pas que les filles quoi.»

Pendant le court blanc qui suit, Jérémy se rend compte non seulement que c'est la première fois qu'il en parle à Julien, mais aussi qu'il en parle aussi longtemps tout court.

Julien a l'air hésitant, comme si quelque chose lui brûlait la langue mais qu'il n'osait pas demander. Jérémy croit savoir quoi, et sa réponse est simple, _oui, c'était de toi dont j'étais tombé amoureux, pauv' con._

Silence. Au lieu de cela, il demande :

«Si y avait eu la dette, est-ce qu'on en serait là, toi et moi ? Est-ce que tu serais resté ?»

Julien soutient son regard, interdit.

«Ou est-ce que tu te serais cassé comme tu t'es cassé dès qu'il y avait un problème, un conflit, des trucs auxquels tu voulais pas te confronter ?»

Ça y est, le sujet est lancé. On ne peut plus faire demi-tour.

«Tu m'en veux encore, sérieusement ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux encore ! Jérémy explose. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé, jamais expliqué-

\- J'ai essayé ! Mais est-ce que t'as tendu l'oreille ? T'as rien rendu facile !

\- Tu voudrais que je te rende la chose facile alors que tu m'as laissé sur le carreau comme la plus pitoyable des merdes ? C'est la meilleure, vraiment la meilleure de l'année ! Monsieur m'évite dans les couloirs pendant quatre ans, bizarrement juste après mon _coming out_. Et là Monsieur se pointe, _'oui je veux bien faire les analyses, mais on parlera jamais de comment j'ai rejoint les salauds qui te traitaient de demi-tantouze'_ !

\- Je savais pas pour ça.

\- Tu fermais allègrement les yeux. Ça t'arrangeait bien.

\- Et toi, ça t'arrangeait de me voir plus bas que terre ? Ça te faisait te sentir mieux peut-être ?

\- Je t'ai offert un job alors que t'étais sur le déclin, de quoi tu te plains bordel ?!

\- Voilà ! Regarde, tu recommences!»

La douleur dans la voix de Julien le fait s'arrêter, pour une fois. Sa voix a presque craqué, il est monté dans les décibels.

«Je recommence quoi ? Jérémy s'enquiert d'une voix un peu plus posée.

\- Monsieur JDay le sauveur, le mec trop généreux qui prend pitié de cette raclure de Monsieur Connard et le sort du caniveau quand il est fin bourré, et quand il le rabaisse, quand il lui dit qu' _il est vraiment qu'un moins que rien, un idiot, un raté, un connard en somme,_ ça passe, parce qu'on ne sera jamais quittes, pas vrai ?»

Pour une fois, Julien n'a pas ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux, et Jérémy y voit des larmes.

Son cœur cesse de battre pendant ce qui semble être la seconde la plus longue de tous les temps. Julien ne pleure jamais, en tout cas pas devant les autres, même pas devant lui.

_«Ju' ? Tu pleures ?»_

_Jérémy vit son meilleur ami se frotter les yeux avec vigueur, comme si cela allait effacer les larmes, le rouge autour de ses yeux, le souvenir qui venait de s'imprimer pour toujours dans la mémoire de Jérémy._

_«Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?»_

_Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pareil à une petite souris qui voudrait disparaître. Jérémy se laissa glisser contre le mur des toilettes des garçons, tout près de lui, si près qu'il pouvait l'entendre renifler. Secoué par les sanglots, Julien réussit tout de même à sortir d'une voix étranglée :_

_«Mimie est morte.»_

_Jérémy ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et entoura Julien de ses bras, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il savait que Julien adorait son labrador ; lui aussi aimait beaucoup Mimie, ils jouaient tous les trois ensemble quand ils étaient chez Julien, mais il n'avait pas ce lien que Julien et Mimie avaient. Il sentait le chagrin qui étreignait le cœur de Julien dans sa main de fer. Il savait surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas y faire grand chose. Il pouvait juste le prendre dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer sur son épaule._

La colère qui embrasait Jérémy jusque là est oubliée, pour l'instant ; il ne reste plus qu'une fumée anthracite, plus de flamme. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'humilier Julien, et pourtant il se souvient de l'avoir traité de ces noms-là, parfois même sans que ce soit pour répondre aux noms dont Julien le traitait.

Julien ne le lui a jamais dit. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il le rabaissait. S'apercevoir que tout cela était nourri par sa propre douleur et sa rancune.

Quand on connaît Julien on sait reconnaître cette douleur derrière la carapace. Et Jérémy connaît Julien, au fond, il le connaît depuis qu'ils sont nés. Sa propre douleur lui a fait oublier Julien au profit de Monsieur Connard, ce personnage dont il l'a affublé. Parce que pour lui, il était ce connard qui l'avait abandonné au pire moment.

Jérémy le voit se frotter les yeux avec vigueur, comme si cela allait effacer ce dont Jérémy venait d'être le spectateur. Ça n'y fait rien, ça n'arrange pas grand-chose, et sa voix tremble lorsqu'il demande :

«Est-ce que tu me haïssais ?

\- Non ! Non, je t'ai jamais haï, Ju'. J'étais triste et perdu. C'était plus... du ressentiment.»

Peut-être que lui aussi avait du ressentiment, et ça se sentait dans la façon dont ils survivaient ensemble d'une dispute à l'autre. C'est con, et dire qu'on n'aurait jamais pu les séparer tous les deux quand ils étaient gosses...

Jérémy se rapproche, et tend la main comme vers un animal blessé, doucement, avec précaution, et il vient essuyer une nouvelle larme qui roule sur la joue de Julien. Et Julien ne se dérobe pas à sa main lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Jérémy a lui-même les yeux humides.

«Je sais pas quand c'était la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça.

\- Jamais, je crois, Julien répond dans un hoquet de rire à travers les larmes.

\- Y a une première fois à tout, Jérémy enchaîne en riant aussi, et son rire entraîne des larmes chaudes sur ses joues.»

Le silence qui suit entre eux lui rappelle le silence des bois qui respirent, lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans l'étrange havre de paix, la clairière au beau milieu des bois, avec la carcasse de voiture volée. Jérémy a trouvé un nouveau havre de paix en parlant, enfin, de ce fossé entre eux. Et Julien ne lui a jamais semblé aussi proche.

«Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te blessais autant. Je suis désolé, Julien.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Tu étais dans ton droit, Julien réplique, malgré la grimace de désaccord que Jérémy a. J'ai été un connard, ce n'était qu'un retour de bâton finalement. Et tu sais, je suis pas parti parce que j'avais honte de toi, je suis parti parce que j'avais honte de moi. Plus j'étais avec toi, mieux je me sentais, et en parallèle on me faisait sentir que j'étais trop avec toi, que ce que je ressentais n'avait pas lieu d'être. Alors ouais, j'ai fui comme un lâche, et j'ai été misérable pendant des années parce que je pensais que je ne pouvais être que ça, misérable et borderline alcoolique, et je pensais que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais d'être parti sans rien expliquer, à raison.

\- C'était toi, Jérémy laisse échapper, le souffle court.

\- Hein ?

\- Dont j'étais amoureux, je veux dire. Et je m'en suis jamais remis, je crois. Et quand tu es revenu, je me suis dit que tu partirais encore si je te disais à quel point je t'aimais. J'ai essayé, je te jure, j'ai essayé d'arrêter de t'aimer. Mais c'était pas possible, peu importent toutes les crasses que tu pouvais me faire, peu importe ton caractère qui est ce qu'il est, peu importent toutes les dettes et toute la rancune du monde, plutôt crever que d'arrêter de t'aimer.»

Julien ne répond rien pendant un moment, et c'est la respiration un peu effrénée de Jérémy qui comble le silence. Plus le temps passe, plus la peur fait son nid dans son cœur : et s'il lui disait _Faut qu'on mette fin à toute cette mascarade parce moi, je ne t'aime pas et j'ai encore moins été jamais amoureux de toi. Tu te fais des idées, on est meilleurs amis et c'est tout._ Puis Julien s'avance et se jette littéralement dans les bras de Jérémy, le serrant si fort que Jérémy en a le souffle coupé. Julien, qui déteste tout contact, Julien l'enlace comme si sa vie en dépendait.

«Jérém', je-»

Il est interrompu par la sonnerie du portable ridicule de Jérémy, et le bruit les ramène à la réalité, les faisant s'écarter l'un de l'autre en s'éclaircissant la voix et en essuyant les derniers vestiges de larmes.

«Je croyais qu'on laissait Twitter éteint jusqu'à demain ?

\- C'est pas Twitter, c'est Gaël, Jérémy l'informe d'une voix blanche alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil au message que son ami vient de lui envoyer. Il dit que _#CancelGrandJD_ est en Trending France.»


	18. Julien pète un câble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw pour violence et insultes homophobes/biphobes

_Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Julien avait reçu le message qui avait envoyé valser tout son monde de beuverie et d'errance._

_Pourtant il était toujours au beau milieu de ce monde qui ne lui correspondait déjà plus, assis sur le canapé, à faire semblant de consulter ses réseaux sociaux alors qu'il ne faisait que relire le message que Jérémy lui avait envoyé. Le temps s'était arrêté, mais rien que pour Julien. Ses potes, eux, profitaient toujours de la fête. Mais Julien ne pouvait déjà plus les voir de la même manière._

_C'était comme si un fantôme du passé était revenu et l'avait touché de sa main de velours et de glace. Et il était impossible de faire demi-tour, de revenir à la vie qu'il menait avant._

_Rien que voir le nom de Jérémy dans sa messagerie, ça lui retournait l'estomac. C'était un nom qu'il n'avait pas vu là depuis bien des années, tout en haut comme il avait l'habitude d'y être auparavant._

_Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Julien tournait autour de ce message et ébauchait des réponses qu'il effaçait aussitôt._

_~~Hey ça fait un bail~~ _(Bien sûr que ça fait un bail, bouffon, ça fait quatre ans)

 ~~ _Salut, j'aimerais bien qu'on se voit pour en parler_~~ (Ou pour rentrer chez soi avec un coquard, Jérémy ne veut sûrement pas revoir ta sale gueule)

_Et pourtant c'était à lui qu'il avait demandé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Julien ne comprenait pas, mais après tout Jérémy était quelqu'un de complexe. C'était tellement 'lui' d'envoyer un message comme ça, froid et cordial, 'coucou je reviens dans ta vie et je la bouscule un peu et je rends tout si compliqué.'_

_Il était arrivé et il avait détruit tout ce que Julien avait tenté de construire pendant ces quatre ans. Enfin, construire était un bien grand mot. Rien de stable, rien de bon pour le futur ; Julien vivait constamment dans le présent, et son présent c'était d'être high ou bourré le plus souvent possible parce qu'il détestait la réalité sobre. Les potes avec lesquels il traînait depuis le lycée ne connaissaient ni sa date de naissance, ni ses goûts musicaux. Ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. La seule personne qui le connaissait, Julien l'avait quittée._

_Personne dans ce salon ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau, demandé si ça allait quand il avait l'air ailleurs, écouté lorsqu'il déblatérait. La seule personne qui aie jamais fait tout cela, c'était-_

_«Jérémy ? C'est qui Jérémy ?»_

_Julien bondit presque du canapé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Léo, un grand dadais de vingt-et-une-piges, était tranquillement en train de lire par dessus son épaule._

_«Ça te regarde pas._

_\- Au pire tu nous le dis si on te fait chier, Julien, un grand costaud dont Julien avait oublié le nom siffla avec un regard mauvais.»_

_Ah oui, Vik. Maintenant ça lui revenait. Il faisait une tête de moins que Julien, malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même âge. Il n'était pas le plus âgé ou le plus intelligent de la bande, mais il avait pour lui un certain charisme, ce qui faisait tout dans une bande. Julien était constamment sur ses gardes avec ce mec-là, parce que son mètre-soixante-huit lui donnait des aspirations de despote : il aimait rabaisser les autres pour se sentir à la hauteur, et il avait trouvé un endroit où appuyer pour tout le monde. Celui de Julien, c'était 'Elles sont où les meufs que tu dis pécho ?'._

_«C'est quand même pas le gars avec qui on était au lycée ?! Le gars là, avec un nom de mois... Jérémy Avril ?_

_\- Mais nan ! Me dis pas que tu parles encore à ce gars-là, Julien ! Vik éclata de rire, et sa voix, tonitruante, avait couvert celle plus fluette de Léo._ _»_

_Julien n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un rire puisse être aussi insupportable._

_«_ _Il parait qu'il est sur Youtube, maintenant. Un vrai cassos, si tu veux mon avis. Le gars il assumait pas d'être pédé alors il faisait genre il aimait les meufs aussi._

_\- Ta gueule.»_

_On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans le silence qui se fit immédiatement après. La voix de Julien avait claqué, et pourtant elle semblait calme, trop calme. Telle une tempête qui se prépare, une pesanteur dans l'air avant l'orage, l'éclair qui zèbre le ciel et qui attend son tonnerre._

_«Pardon, t'as dit un truc ? Parce que je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu._

_\- J'ai dit : tu fermes ta gueule._

_\- C'est parce que j'insulte ton petit cop-»_

_Le poing de Julien vint rencontrer son nez en une fraction de seconde, faisant que la dernière syllabe que Vik allait prononcer se perdit dans le 'crac' que son nez fit en se brisant._

_Le tonnerre avait grondé, le reste n'était qu'orage._

_Comment osait-il insulter Jérémy, le seul ami que Julien avait jamais eu ?! Comment osait-il le traiter de 'cassos' et insinuer des trucs faux sur sa bisexualité ?!_

_Julien se précipita sur lui et se déchaîna sur sa gueule d'ange, vociférant 'Ferme ta gueule' en boucle et en boucle, mais il fut maîtrisé par Léo, l'éternel bras droit de Vik, qui lui retint les bras, le tirant en arrière, le tenant comme un punching ball. Et Julien n'était pas con, il avait compris bien avant de craquer que son cas était désespéré._

_Vik se releva, comme au ralenti, et essuya le carmin qui peignait sa bouche._

_«J'ai toujours su que toi aussi tu l'étais, pédé.»_

_Le crachat de Julien vint rencontrer son cou en une fraction de seconde. Un presque baiser de mort. Le reste n'était que violence._

_Julien jouait à pile ou face. Si la porte s'ouvrait, ce serait une nouvelle vie qui commencerait pour lui. Si elle restait fermée, il irait certainement s'échouer quelque part._

_Probablement entre le caniveau et le trottoir, parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'il retourne auprès des mecs qui venaient de le tabasser sans merci, et rentrer jusqu'à son appart dans cet état, avec le corps en vrac et la douleur partout, absolument partout, et les passants dont le regard s'attardait sur son œil au beurre noir, sur le sang qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'essuyer, sur la façon dont il boitait._

_Il toqua deux coups timides, les mêmes coups qu'il avait toujours toqué à la porte de la maison de Jérémy, et intimement il se demanda si Jérémy reconnaîtrait ses deux coups timides._

_Il attendit._ Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il serait là il doit être rentré à Paris il doit être parti

 _Il attendit._ Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il m'ouvrirait qu'il m'écouterait qu'il me pardonnerait

_Il tourna les talons avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir très doucement._

_«Julien ?»_

_Jérémy se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, si bien que Julien ne pouvait voir qu'une partie de lui se découper dans la lumière, et le premier truc qui vint à l'esprit embué de douleur de Julien en le voyant pour la première fois depuis 4 ans fut naturellement :_ «On dirait un clodo».

_Et une telle pensée lui vint parce que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils étaient deux adolescents pubères aux cheveux courts et aux joues couvertes de duvet et de boutons. Depuis, Jérémy avait visiblement laissé pousser ses cheveux, lui aussi, mais ses boucles folles dépassaient de sa casquette bleue et noire. Mais ses yeux, son regard, c'était toujours le même._

_«Qu'est-ce qui t'est- Non, laisse tomber, je sais pas si je veux vraiment le savoir.»_

_Il eut un geste de recul après avoir dit cela, et Julien crut que c'était parce qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au visage. Ç'aurait été une réaction adéquate, car Jérémy devait le penser complètement saoul._

_«Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Entre.»_

_Un feu s'alluma dans le cœur de Julien comme si Jérémy, par ces simples mots, avait soufflé sur une braise presque éteinte. Ce n'était peut-être pas un cœur de pierre, finalement, qu'il avait là._

_Il le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain en silence, parce que les parents de Jérémy devaient dormir à l'étage. Julien ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards perdus dans cette maison qu'il avait si bien connue, dans le passé. Chacun de ses recoins portait un souvenir de leur amitié, et chacun de ces souvenirs lui transperçait le cœur. Jérémy le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps de fouiller dans les tiroirs pour trouver de quoi désinfecter et panser ses blessures._

_«Sache que si t'étais pas amoché comme ça je t'aurais laissé dehors, Jérémy grogna dans un semi-murmure._

_\- J'ai réfléchi, pour ce que tu m'as proposé, Julien souffla tout bas lorsque le coton se connecta à sa tempe ensanglantée._

_\- Les analyses ? Je t'ai envoyé le message y a bien deux semaines, t'as pris ton temps pour 'réfléchir'.»_

_Cependant Jérémy n'avait pas dit 'Je t'ai remplacé, c'est mort'. Jérémy l'avait attendu, malgré tout._

_«C'est oui, du coup.»_

_Un silence. Jérémy, qui avait jusque là évité son regard en se concentrant sur son nez cassé, leva les yeux pour venir croiser son regard. Ce fut un choc électrique._

_«Bien. On commence demain alors. Tu peux rester dormir sur le canapé cette nuit.»_

_Et il ramena le nez de Julien dans sa position initiale d'un geste précis mais brusque, entraînant un nouveau 'crac' et un nouveau flot de sang sur ses doigts. Julien se retint d'hurler de douleur. Cette technique, Jérémy l'appelait 'la technique du rugbyman' parce qu'il avait déjà vu un gars se faire remettre le petit doigt en place pendant un match de rugby._

_«Je peux savoir ce qui t'a décidé ?_

_\- J'ai fait un choix. Je pense que c'est le bon.»_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Julien fait défiler sa _timeline_ sans même vraiment lire chaque tweet, il n'en a pas besoin, il sait ce qu'ils disent.

Homophobe ceci, pervers cela, certains affirment qu'il leur a imposé leur position et les a filmés comme ça, chacun y va de sa petite opinion, mais ce qui est certain pour tout le monde c'est que c'est le Grand JD le coupable, le méchant de l'histoire, et qu'il faut le réduire à néant, le pourchasser avec des torches et des fourches, faire de sa vie un enfer. Le _cancel_ , c'est à dire marquer sa réputation au fer blanc.

Ce n'est peut-être pas tout en haut du Trending France, mais assez pour que sa chaîne Youtube ne s'en relève jamais. Et ça, ça le fait péter un câble.

Julien serre son portable si fort qu'il pourrait le faire éclater, il en est persuadé. Tout cela est la faute de MisterJDay, cet enculé a publié la vidéo sur son compte Twitter, et c'est sûrement aussi la faute de Monsieur Connard, ils n'ont pas mis la main sur la vidéo en cueillant des pâquerettes.

«Si je peux me permettre, t'as été particulièrement stupide de leur faire confiance.

\- Je ne leur faisais PAS confiance ! Il rétorque aussitôt à son cousin qui, lui, vit sa plus belle vie, calé près de lui dans le canapé, alors que lui se torture le cerveau à chercher une solution à ce bordel. C'est Monsieur Connard qui a dû me la piquer pendant que je parlais à JDay. Ils m'ont volé, dans ma propre maison, alors que j'étais là !

\- C'est ce que je dis, particulièrement stupide.

\- Ferme-la et aide moi plutôt. Tu les as contactés ?

\- Oui. J'attends la confirmation, mais celui à qui j'ai parlé est carrément partant.

\- J'ai juste besoin de la thune et de l'équipement, pas qu'on les retrouve mystérieusement suicidés avec des dents en moins.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que ton désir de revanche s' arrête là ? On parle de ta réputation, Julien. Ce truc-là va te suivre pendant des années, voire même toute ta vie.»

Julien n'est pas le grand méchant de l'histoire, et les grands méchants de l'histoire n'envoient pas des gens casser la gueule de ceux qui leur doivent de l'argent. Il refuse de fonctionner ainsi. Il ne rentrera pas dans leur jeu ; ils lui ont volé 150 000 euros et une vidéo, mais lui restera _clean_. Il restera à la surface tandis qu'eux se noieront tout au fond. 

Une réputation, ça se reconstruit, mais que peut-on faire sans argent et sans matériel ? Rien du tout, et sûrement pas des analyses de pubs. Il s'agit simplement de les convaincre avec un peu de force, leur faire un peu peur pour qu'ils acceptent d'expliquer sur Twitter que ce n'était qu'un malentendu et s'en tenir à cette explication.

Le reste n'est que force de persuasion.


	19. Jérémy reste

Souvent, rien ne se déroule comme on l'avait prévu, et ça, Jérémy le sait mieux que quiconque. Sa vie entière pourrait servir d'exemple.

Est-ce qu'il avait prévu le retour fracassant de Julien dans sa vie ? Bien sûr que non (quoi que, c'était quand même lui qui lui avait proposé le job...). Disons qu'il avait un peu forcé la main au destin. Mais est-ce qu'il avait prévu que Julien viendrait squatter la maison d'enfance que ses darons le laissaient occuper ? Bon, au fond de lui il le redoutait puisqu'il connaissait Julien, mais prévu ? Prévu, non.

Ce qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas prévu, c'était que Twitter allait prendre leur parti, à Julien et à lui, et allait se déchaîner contre le Grand JD.

Toute cette histoire a pris une ampleur que ni Julien, ni Jérémy ne pouvaient imaginer. Un hashtag dans le top 10 du Trending France, des menaces contre le "pervers homophobe" qui avait osé les forcer à filmer des scènes équivoques et des messages de soutien pour MisterJDay et Monsieur Connard. Ce n'est pas pour autant une bonne nouvelle, parce que ruiner la réputation du Grand JD, ce n'est pas du tout ce que Jérémy avait en tête. C'est signer son arrêt de mort avec un cœur en guise de point sur le i d'Avril, voilà tout.

Ils en sont réduits à simplement attendre qu'il vienne leur péter les jambes pour se venger. Ils ont quand même près de 100 000 balles avec eux dans cette tente, ainsi qu'une analyse entièrement écrite, prête à être tournée. Mais pour une fois, c'est Jérémy qui refuse de quitter Kevin, et Julien qui insiste pour aller tourner à tout prix. Normalement, c'est le contraire qui se passe.

"On est en train de faire exactement ce qu'il veut, là. Rester comme des cons à tourner en rond. Ça va pas le faire venir plus vite. Autant continuer à vivre, t'es pas d'accord."

Ce n'est pas une question.

Jérémy expire lentement, fixant la main que Julien vient de lui tendre. Il a raison, Jérémy le sait. Après tout, cela fait déjà deux jours qu'ils attendent sa venue, non pas comme celle du Messie, mais plutôt comme celle du père Fouettard, et rien, toujours rien. Pas un mail, pas un SMS, rien. Jérémy a beau ne plus en dormir la nuit, veillant, attendant de voir quelqu'un devant la tente, rien.

Jérémy a confiance en Julien, malgré ce que les apparences peuvent bien faire croire. Alors il prend sa main.

Il prend aussi la totalité de l'argent sur lui, comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils quittent la tente tous les deux. Hors de question de revenir à la tente pour découvrir qu'il ne reste pas un centime.

Une pneumonie non traitée, c'est la pire des merdes. Jérémy n'a toujours pas l'impression d'en être parfaitement rétabli alors que ça fait deux mois que sa fièvre est tombée. La plupart du temps, tout va bien, il gambade gaiement, ils peuvent tourner sans problème, il sort ses répliques et il se dit, _enfin, cette saleté de maladie est passée._

Mais c'est sous-estimer sa cruauté : à peine quinze minutes de marche dans la neige pour rentrer et Jérémy est à la traîne derrière Julien, qui lui marche d'un pas décidé. Il a déjà insisté pour porter tout l'équipement, et Jérémy n'est pas aveugle : il voit que ça lui pèse, que ça le fatigue, lui aussi.

Jérémy n'était déjà pas très athlétique à la base (voire pas du tout), mais là ça devient ridicule. Il est obligé de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, se tenant la poitrine comme si son cœur allait s'échapper d'un moment à l'autre, comme si sa poitrine prenait feu, priant pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, priant pour que ça n'inquiète pas Julien. C'est perdu d'avance, bien sûr, parce que Julien ralentit le pas exprès pour lui, lui propose de faire des pauses, demande sans vraiment demander s'il va bien.

"Ça va, il se force à sortir, mais ça sort étranglé, presque énervé de devoir mentir."

Il sait bien que la seule façon de se soigner, c'est en se reposant au chaud chez lui au lieu de continuer à s'exposer à la faim et au froid. Il tire sur ses dernières réserves, en jouant avec le feu comme ça.

Il reprend son souffle, essayant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur, lorsqu'il la voit. Elle se dessine au loin, sous un monticule de neige qui commence à fondre, elle n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. La caisse abandonnée.

Instantanément, Jérémy oublie tout et se dirige vers elle, comme hypnotisé.

La voir de jour, ça lui fait tout bizarre. Normalement, il ne la voyait que sous la lueur de la lune, que sous le coup de l'insomnie.

"Drôle d'endroit, hein ?"

C'est Julien qui a parlé derrière lui. Il a dû s'apercevoir que Jérémy s'était arrêté. Il se tient au seuil de la clairière, comme s'il hésitait à y pénétrer entièrement, dans ce havre. Finalement, il suit Jérémy et s'approche de la caisse.

"J'ai déjà vu cette bagnole en rêve, je crois."

Jérémy acquiesce. Il se peut très bien que tout ça soit un rêve, aussi, tellement le lieu est étrange. Si toute cette aventure était un rêve, la dette et tout ce qu'ils ont vécu entre, même si des élans cauchemardesques s'y mêlent dès que le Grand JD fait son apparition.

Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'en fait il n'était jamais revenu à Thonon... Quelques mois auparavant, Jérémy aurait tout donné pour que ce soit le cas.

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti à Paris ? Il demande soudain.

\- Pour tes études ?

\- Oui, mais pas que. J'avais besoin de me casser d'ici, viscéralement."

Et par 'ici', il signifie Thonon, cette ville qui les a vu grandir, qui s'est imprégnée des souvenirs qu'ils ont construits ensemble, qui les a vu se détruire. Y rester, c'était se confronter à ce chaos de souvenirs dont il ne savait plus que faire, maintenant que c'était fini entre eux. Enfin, fini c'est un bien grand mot, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de fin, juste la disparition subite de Julien de sa vie.

"Parce que j'étais là ?

\- Parce que t'étais partout. Thonon, c'était toi, je pouvais plus t'échapper."

Ce dont Jérémy s'était enamouré lui échappait, comme si son amour était redoutable, était effrayant, était à fuir absolument. Quelle blessure ça avait été. Il fallait partir pour essayer de se soigner. La plupart du temps, tout allait bien à Paris, il se refaisait une vie, fréquentait de nouvelles personnes, il se disait, _enfin, cette saleté de peine est passée._

Mais c'était sous-estimer sa cruauté : un morceau de Jérémy était resté à Thonon avec Julien, son cœur entier peut-être, et lui n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide, une caisse sans conducteur, qui ne pouvait aller qu'à la dérive.

"Je vais rester à Thonon, à partir de maintenant. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé à Paris, de toute façon.

\- C'est sûr que ça rendrait tout plus facile pour bosser ensemble sur les analyses...

\- Julien, j'aimerais que tu restes aussi, Jérémy le coupe en offrant un sourire plein de chaleur."

Julien est pris de court, il le regarde comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, alors qu'ils vivent ensemble dans une tente depuis des mois, ils dorment quasiment l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il a son air de quand il est sur le point de se mettre à parler pour déblatérer des conneries, c'est ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il veut éviter une discussion. Alors Jérémy parle pour deux.

"Que tu restes, toi aussi, à la maison je veux dire. Avec moi. Qu'on habite ensemble, quoi. C'est peut-être con de te demander ça, parce qu'en fait on habitait presque ensemble avant...

\- Tu veux dire que tu me supporterais h24, sans jamais te plaindre de moi ?

\- Bon, je me plaindrais parfois. Est-ce que tu peux vraiment m'en vouloir ? On n'est pas vraiment le modèle du couple parfait."

Julien ne dit rien pendant un moment. Jérémy a peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de trop, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Puis :

"Un couple ?

\- C'est pas ce qu'on est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Julien souffle d'abord, les yeux dans le vague. Oui ? Ça fait bizarre.

\- Est-ce que ça t'irait ? Jérémy demande, d'une voix douce.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas-

\- Ton truc, oui je sais. Tu crois que c'est le mien peut-être ?"

Julien rit, et Jérémy se souvient combien il aime son rire, combien ça lui chauffait les joues et la poitrine quand il le voyait rire. Un bon feu, pas le feu de la pneumonie, le feu de-

Julien lui a pris la main.

"Pas besoin de nom pour ce qu'on est, Julien chuchote en se rapprochant lentement de Jérémy. Je veux juste être avec toi."

Jérémy sent son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Que Julien lui dise ça, Julien qui peut être froid, qui cache ce qu'il ressent, qui a si peur de s'engager. Et qu'il le regarde comme ça, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait... L'implosion le guette.

Il est si proche que Jérémy peut voir la couleur de ses yeux, quelque chose sur lequel il oublie de se concentrer, parfois. De loin, ce ne sont que des yeux. De près, c'est un lagon de bleu et de vert, une malice sans nom, un puits de souvenirs. Et ces yeux-là appartiennent à un idiot de première classe.

Mais Jérémy est amoureux de cet idiot ; ça fait sûrement de lui un idiot aussi.

"Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi."

Julien lui offre un sourire où se mêlent attendrissement et espoir. Ça adoucit les traits de son visage, ça lui va bien d'être heureux, en fait.

Leur baiser a le goût d'une première fois, alors que ce n'est absolument pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent. Les dernières fois, c'était sous le coup du désir, de la surprise, ils ne s'y attendaient jamais tous les deux en même temps. Mais là, cette fois, c'est l'attraction lente de deux pôles qui se rejoignent. C'est la première fois que s'embrasser est si... naturel.

Comme un couple s'embrasserait.

C'est tendre, d'embrasser un mec, finalement. Qui l'eut cru.

Julien le faux tombeur, Julien sur qui toutes les meufs de seconde avaient un gros crush, Julien qui roulait des pelles en soirée sans que ça ne veuille rien dire pour lui, Julien voudrait que ce baiser-ci ne s'arrête jamais. Ce n'est pas comme les pelles de quand il était adolescent. Pour une fois, embrasser quelqu'un ça a un sens pour lui, alors il prend son temps, il goûte les lèvres gercées de Jérémy.

Elles ne sont peut-être pas les lèvres les plus douces du monde, mais ce sont celles de Jérémy, et ça ça lui suffit. Et s'il peut l'embrasser autant de fois qu'il le peut, alors ça vaut bien la peine de s'appeler un couple.

Julien ne ment pas, lorsqu'il dit qu'il veut rester aux côtés de Jérémy. Il n'a jamais voulu que ça. C'est se faire violence que de s'éloigner de lui.

 _Oh putain,_ il comprend soudain.

_Je suis amoureux de Jérémy._

Ce n'est pas forcément la nouvelle du siècle, au fond de lui Julien l'a toujours un peu su. Il a déjà rougi à cause de lui mille fois, rêvassé sur lui mille fois, l'a maté sans qu'il le sache mille fois. C'était juste dur de se l'avouer à lui-même d'abord. Mais maintenant que la révélation s'est fait une place dans sa poitrine, il a besoin de le lui dire. C'est important que Jérémy le sache.

"Ju', je crois que ta Gopro est en train de nous filmer, Jérémy dit en étouffant un rire, pointant la caméra attachée à son torse.

\- Jérém', écoute."

Il s'est détaché mais pas trop, il reste englouti par ces grands yeux bruns qui le sondent. Il ouvre la bouche, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu qui sort.

"C'est quoi cette fumée ?"

Les yeux bruns se froncent, suivent son regard tendu vers le ciel. Parmi les nuages, déchirée par les sapins qui cachent presque le ciel, il y a une fumée noire qui s'élève. On dirait les nuages annonciateurs d'orage, mais il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, c'est bien de la fumée. Ça vient du lac. Quelque chose brûle.

La pâleur soudaine du visage de Jérémy veut tout dire.

"Mec, est ce que c'est-?"

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Julien l'entraîne dans un sprint. Ils en oublient même un trépied dans leur course, mais l'esprit de Julien est à des kilomètres de l'équipement, en ce moment-même. Ils dévalent ensemble les derniers mètres à parcourir pour arriver à la tente.

Mais il n'y a plus de tente. Il n'y a qu'un grand brasier.

Les flammes s'élèvent, et la fumée s'élève, et Julien sent son cœur martyriser sa poitrine et ses tempes tellement il y cogne fort, et sent celui de Jérémy dans le creux de sa main, son pouls beaucoup trop rapide. Il s'est mis à tousser, courbé jusqu'à en toucher la neige, comme s'il avait respiré cette fumée épaisse et terrifiante. Julien ne peut que fixer les flammes, perdu.

Kevin est en train de cramer.

"Ah ! Vous êtes là."

Cette voix. Julien se redresse, vibrant de rage, un bras devant Jérémy comme pour le protéger.

Le Grand JD est là, les mains tendues devant le feu pour se les réchauffer. Il n'est pas seul. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas seul. Il avait promis qu'il viendrait accompagné. La toux derrière lui meurt enfin, suivie d'une respiration sifflante. Quelle idée d'avoir fait courir Jérémy droit dans son piège... Julien s'en veut terriblement.

Le Grand JD tape ses mains ensemble, un grand 'clap' qui les fait sursauter.

"Vous en avez mis du temps."


	20. Julien et Jérémy sont quittes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la Dette. Bon, pas vraiment, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, mais vous voyez le tableau. Pour le coup ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que les précédents donc n'hésitez pas à prendre votre temps, faire des pauses pourquoi pas, boire un coup (restez hydraté.es). J'en profite pour vous remercier, je le ferai encore la prochaine fois sans doute mais merci à vous qui lisez et qui commentez, vous me faites pas mal rire la plupart du temps et surtout vous me donnez un retour qui me fait penser que je n'écris pas pour rien. Donc merci.
> 
> tw pour violence, propos homophobes/biphobes
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Jérémy était un froussard, ça n'avait jamais échappé à personne, et surtout pas à lui-même. Il détestait le conflit et préférait prendre la fuite, alors que Julien se jetait dans la bagarre sans réfléchir. Quand il s'agissait de régler le conflit à coups de poings, là soudainement Julien était disposé à rester, alors que s'il s'agissait de le régler par la communication, il prenait ses jambes à son cou._

_Jérémy adorerait prendre ses jambes à son cou, et entraîner Julien avec lui par la même occasion. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable._

_Il était figé sur place, comme foudroyé par la peur._

_Il ne pouvait pas foncer sur les attaquants de Julien et les charger comme un bélier, il ne pouvait pas pour une raison qui lui échappait. Julien était là, à terre, avec les genoux en sang sur le bitume chaud, et lui ne bougeait pas. Le fixait inutilement. Fixait le sang sur le bitume et sentait ses propres pieds collés au béton._

_Julien ne l'appelait pas, il ne faisait que le regarder et c'était son regard qui l'appelait à l'aide. Une détresse dans ses yeux qui glaçait le sang de Jérémy. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce regard, et surtout la transition de de la détresse à la résignation quant à cette trahison._

_Ses yeux étaient passés de "Jérémy, aide moi, fais quelque chose !" à "Très bien, je me débrouillerai tout seul". Et il avait finalement fui sans attendre Jérémy, qui de toute façon n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Celui qui était son meilleur ami l'avait regardé se faire pousser et n'avait rien fait lorsqu'ils avaient pris son sac pour jouer au foot avec._

_Dans son regard, Jérémy avait vu "Jérémy ne sera jamais là pour me sauver."_

Julien ne sait pas s'il tremble parce qu'il a froid, ou parce qu'il a peur. Une combinaison des deux, sans doute.

Ça fait dix minutes que ses genoux sont dans la neige, donc forcément, il sent le froid jusque dans ses rotules.

Le feu crépite dans ce qu'il reste de Kevin, c'est à dire rien de plus que des cendres. Le plastique, ça brûle vite et ça brûle bien. Leurs affaires aussi. Tout ce avec quoi ils ont survécu pendant des mois est parti en fumée, littéralement. Julien ne peut en détacher le regard.

En fait, il ne peut pas forcément regarder autre chose, vu qu'on le tient présentement agenouillé face au feu, avec Jérémy à ses côtés dans la même position.

Julien n'ose pas le regarder. Il n'a pas envie que Jérémy lise de la peur sur son visage, parce qu'il a peur, ça c'est certain. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il n'entend que son propre pouls dans son crâne. Ils viennent de fouiller Jérémy, qui n'a pu que se laisser faire. Ils l'auraient vite contrôlé s'il s'était débattu, de toute façon. Ces lâches ont besoin d'être à quatre pour venir foutre le feu à leur tente et prendre leur argent.

Tout ça pour 122 850 euros et 34 centimes. Même pas la somme totale. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'énerver le Grand JDay plus que ça. Voir autant de thune en vrai, ça ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui.

"Mais pourquoi vous avez brûlé notre tente ? La voix de Jérémy, rendue rauque par les quintes de toux, résonne par dessus les crépitements."

Julien lève les yeux vers Jérémy. Bonne question, en fait. Pourquoi foutre le feu à Kevin s'ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, soit l'argent et l'équipement que l'un et l'autre tiennent ? Pour les faire venir plus vite ?

Le Grand JD a sorti un paquet de clopes de sa poche et fait tourner les cigarettes autour de soi aux trois hommes qui l'entourent. Il ignore délibérément la question de Jérémy. Puis, se tournant vers Julien, il esquisse un rictus, cassé par la clope entre ses lèvres qui attend d'être allumée.

"Tu en veux une ?"

_A quoi il joue cet enfoiré ? Il fout le feu à ma tente et maintenant il me propose une clope ?_

Julien secoue juste la tête en signe de refus.

"Ah bizarre, tu as arrêté ?"

Et là, il comprend sa monumentale erreur.

"Parce que chez moi, t'étais carrément partant pour t'en griller une. Sauf si ce n'était pas pour fumer que tu t'es éclipsé, tu vois ?"

Julien est paralysé. Lui qui pense toujours à un comeback, à une réplique à sortir, est purement incapable de parler.

"Alors tu vois JDay, il continue en se tournant vers Jérémy, c'est un peu œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Vous me volez, et après ça vous détruisez ma réputation. Faut que tout ça soit équilibré."

Il est venu s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur, et si Jérémy avait seulement l'intention de tenter quelque chose, se lever, lui cracher à la figure, tenter une prise de karaté, n'importe quoi, la poigne de fer sur son épaule l'en dissuaderait immédiatement.

C'est la même chose pour Julien.

"Tu vas enlever cette vidéo et écrire un tweet dans lequel tu expliques que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu, tu trouves une explication mais tu fais en sorte que je retrouve un semblant de dignité. Si tu fais ça, alors finie la dette. On oublie la thune manquante. On oublie toute cette histoire.

\- Hors de question ! Jérémy rétorque avec une force qui étonne Julien, tellement qu'il le regarde intensément, comme pour lui dire, _Jérém' bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?_."

Mais Jérémy rajoute :

"Tu nous as fait du chantage jusque là, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas trouver un autre moyen d'en refaire une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre pour toi ?

\- Et si je te dis que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ?"

A ses mots, le dernier de ses hommes de main' se détache de son ombre, apparaissant de derrière le Grand JD. Un petit costaud au regard hargneux et vengeur surplombant un nez tordu. Julien plisse les yeux, essayant de mettre un nom sur ce visage qu'il a définitivement déjà vu quelque part.

Il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, parce que Jérémy semble le reconnaître avant lui. Julien entend son hoquet de stupeur et tout son corps se crispe.

"Comme on se retrouve, demi-pédale."

Le regard de Vik se porte ensuite sur Julien, dont les yeux se sont considérablement agrandis.

"Et pédale tout court. Ça faisait un bail."

Une respiration anarchique et forte à sa droite. Jérémy est en train de paniquer, et Julien comprend bien pourquoi. En face d'eux se tient le mec qui a fait de la vie de Jérémy un enfer en seconde. _Si seulement je pouvais attraper sa main et la serrer dans la mienne..._

"Vous vous connaissez ? Cette andouille de Grand JD demande, et il semble se rendre compte de son erreur en voyant les têtes de Julien et Jérémy.

\- 'Connaissez' ? Ce bâtard m'a cassé la gueule, y a longtemps, Vik l'informe.

\- Et je vois que ton nez s'en est pas remis, Julien lui crache à la gueule, savourant la petite victoire que ça représente de voir son nez tordu."

En deux pas, Vik est à sa hauteur, il le prend par le col. Jérémy a dû faire un geste pour se lever, parce que Julien entend un "Tu restes là, toi", à sa droite.

"Le tien est bizarrement droit. Je vais me faire un plaisir de le casser à nouveau.

\- Alors c'est toi le connard qui lui a fait ça ? La voix rauque de Jérémy leur fait tourner la tête à tous les deux."

Il a visiblement fait la connexion, s'est souvenu de cette nuit où il a recueilli un Julien en très mauvais état sur le seuil de sa porte.

"Et pour info, pour remettre un nez à l'endroit, c'est la technique du rugbyman. C'est un peu trop tard pour ta gueule, par contre."

Vik n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais en même temps il n'a jamais eu la lumière à tous les étages. Lorsqu'il lâche enfin le col de la chemise de Julien, ce dernier se met juste à prier à toute vitesse dans sa tête que ce ne soit pas pour aller tabasser Jérémy parce qu'il a osé l'ouvrir.

"C'est avec lui que tu te déguises en meuf ? Vik dit juste en pointant Jérémy du menton, un air de dégoût prononcé sur son visage. Donc c'est toi la meuf quand vous baisez ?

\- C'est exactement ça pauv' con, je vois que t'es un connaisseur, Julien rétorque."

La première averse de coups qui pleut sur lui est presque familière. Vik lui shoote dans les côtes, et chaque coup lui donne envie de vomir. Ça lui rappelle ce fameux soir où, après en avoir pris son grade, il était aller s'échouer devant chez Jérémy. Il ne se limite pas, l'a repris par le col pour s'attaquer à son visage.

Mais cette fois, ce qui fait le plus mal ce n'est pas les phalanges de Vik venant rencontrer son arcade sourcilière. Ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est le cri déchirant de Jérémy, qui lui doit voir tout cela se dérouler, impuissant.

Il appelle son nom au désespoir, comme lorsqu'il délirait.

Son hurlement se termine sur une quinte de toux tout aussi douloureuse à entendre.

"Mauvaise toux que t'as là, demi-pédale. T'aurais pas choppé une MST par hasard ? C'est ce petit pédé qui te l'a donnée ?"

Le nouvel hurlement que Jérémy laisse échapper est différent. Il n'exprime pas de douleur, rien que de la rage. C'est presque le hurlement d'un soldat qui se jette face à la mort sur le terrain de guerre.

Et s'il hurle ainsi, c'est parce qu'il vient de se jeter sur Vik. Il s'est lancé contre lui si fort qu'il l'a fait tomber dans la neige, et les deux roulent ensemble, essayant de s'agripper à l'autre et de garder la main dans cette lutte.

"Si tu le touches encore une fois je te le remets droit moi ton nez, espèce de salaud ! Jérémy s'époumone, possédé par sa colère."

Le feu se dessine sur son visage, la lueur jette des ombres effrayantes dans son cou, et Julien se retrouve celui figé sur place, fixant Jérémy intensément en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Jérémy vient de sortir de sa paralysie juste pour le sauver d'un mec qui le terrifie au plus profond de son être. 

Julien se tient les côtes et tente de reprendre son souffle en se redressant.

Cependant la lutte prend vite fin. Jérémy est écarté, tiré mollement en arrière par l'un des deux autres mecs, dont il se dégage assez facilement pour aller aider Julien à se relever. Il respire fort contre lui, le serre si fort qu'il pourrait laisser des traces sur ses poignets. Ça pue l'inquiétude, la façon dont il le tient.

Vik aussi est tiré en arrière. Mais le plus étrange, c'est de voir que c'est le Grand JD qui retient Vik.

"Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? J'avais dit de leur faire peur, pas de les défoncer !

\- Et comment je suis censé faire peur si je lui montre pas que je peux défoncer son petit copain ?

\- Tu penses qu'à ça... Julien souffle, la pointe d'ironie de retour dans sa voix."

Et là, il y un bip contre lui, suivi d'une petite lumière rouge qui clignote rien qu'une fois. La Gopro s'est éteinte elle-même, elle n'a plus de batterie.

Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a absolument tout filmé.

Il y a un silence presque comique qui s'étire entre tous les protagonistes de ce qui pourrait sembler n'être qu'une drôle de virée camping qui aurait mal tournée, vu de l'extérieur. Tout le monde se regarde comme des cons, la bouche ouverte comme un merlan sur l'étal du poissonnier. Tout le monde semble avoir capté, mais Julien est plus rapide que tout le monde. Il agrippe Jérémy par le blouson sans réfléchir.

"Cours, Julien dit dans un souffle."

Il n'entend pas ce que le Grand JD peut bien dire, ce que Vik peut bien dire, malgré le fait que tous les deux crient, débattant s'il faut chopper cette Gopro ou pas, mais lui sait qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre leurs mains.

"Quoi ? Jérémy demande, à bout de souffle avant même que Julien ne l'entraîne dans sa course.

\- J'ai dit cours !"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, imperturbable, et Julien l'observait depuis le canapé, blotti contre Jérémy sous la couverture. Dans la vitre couverte de suie il voyait son reflet, et son visage se dessinait sur les flammes qui léchaient le verre. C'était étrange à voir, comme s'il était lui-même fait de feu. Alors même que la fièvre lui donnait l'impression qu'un feu le consumait de l'intérieur._

_Si un jour sa maison brûlait, Julien savait exactement ce qu'il sauverait. Il n'était pas vraiment pyromane (quoi que, il aimait peut-être un peu trop les briquets au goût de sa mère), mais cette question lui avait déjà trotté dans l'esprit plusieurs fois lorsque l'idée de la mort l'obsédait._

_Puisque Jérémy dormait là ce soir, il le sauverait lui en premier, évidemment. Ensuite, Mimie. Puis sa Nintendo DS. Puis ses parents._

_La musique de Ça cartoon s'était arrêtée, et sa mère avait déjà zappé depuis le seuil de la cuisine pour voir la météo sur France 3, annonçant pour Jérémy et lui un énième épisode de Zorro après la pub. Satanée pub._

_Julien détestait les pubs qui passaient sur France 3, c'était des pubs pour les papis-mamies, rien de bien intéressant pour un collégien comme lui. Après Ça cartoon, ça ne valait plus la peine de regarder la télé un dimanche soir, sauf si on tenait tant que ça à comater devant Inspecteur Barnaby._

_"Désolé pour demain, Julien laissa échapper en ramenant la couverture jusqu'à son nez._

_\- T'inquiète, je te prendrai tes cours. Et puis c'est pas de ta faute si t'es malade, Jérémy répondit. Techniquement, c'est de ma faute : je suis juste trop fort pour toi aux batailles de boules de neige."_

_Triste à avouer, mais c'était vrai que Jérémy l'avait battu à plate couture, et la boule de neige qu'il lui avait envoyé en plein visage sans le vouloir allait lui accorder une grasse matinée. Jérémy avait proposé de rester passer la nuit chez lui., ce qui était toujours une bonne nouvelle pour Julien dont la mère partait pour son service de nuit à l'hosto après l'épisode de Zorro._

_"Tu n'avais pas à rester, tu sais, Julien ajouta d'une petite voix. Je suis malade, pas mourant._

_\- Je voudrais pas rester seul, si j'avais choppé la crève. Tu ferais la même chose pour moi."_

_Julien détourna le regard du feu, et lit dans les yeux bruns en face de lui toute la sincérité et toute la confiance aveugle que Jérémy lui portait. Parfois il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas cette confiance, cette amitié de la part de Jérémy. Mais c'était vrai que si Jérémy était malade, il serait là pour lui. Il lui ferait même de la soupe, s'il fallait. Il ne garantissait pas une soupe trois étoiles, mais il ferait de son mieux._

_Il lui sourit._

_Une pub brisa le moment, comblant le silence par "Des fuites urinaires ? Quelle plaie !". Jérémy et Julien se regardèrent, et aussitôt le salon fut empli d'un grand éclat de rire._

_"Ne vous moquez pas les garçons, ça pourrait bien vous arriver plus tard, la mère de Julien lança depuis la cuisine."_

_Les deux essuyèrnt des larmes au coin de leurs yeux en répétant la phrase en suraigu. Un nouveau délire d'ajouté à leur liste interminable. C'était pour ça que Julien adorait Jérémy : un seul regard leur suffisait et ils rigolaient pendant des heures._

_"Imagine si y avait une émission qui se foutait de la gueule de ce genre de pubs... Jérémy murmura, pensif, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à reprendre un peu de sérieux._

_\- Genre Culture Pub ?_

_\- Encore plus drôle que Culture Pub._

_\- Tu pourrais faire ça, un jour, Jérém'. Tu serais drôle._

_-_ _ On _ _serait drôles, Jérémy le corrigea, un sourire complice aux lèvres."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ils ont couru presque cinq minutes à en perdre haleine dans les bois couverts par la neige lorsque la main de Jérémy quitte celle de Julien pour de bon.

"T'arrête pas Jérém'. S'il-te-plaît t'arrête pas.

\- Je peux- Je peux pas plus là, Ju'."

Il lutte pour respirer, les mains sur les genoux, à bout de souffle avant que la quinte de toux ne l'emporte, et quand elle finit par arriver, c'est la fin. Jérémy crache ses poumons et tombe, les mains dans la neige, au dessus de la trace de rouge qu'il vient de jeter sur le blanc.

"Non non non lève-toi, Julien implore en agrippant son blouson, s'il-te-plaît Jérém' ils vont nous rattraper."

Il peut entendre Vik vociférer loin, là-bas, il se rapproche.

Mais il lit dans les yeux fatigués de Jérémy que c'est fini, qu'il ne peut plus.

"C'est toi... qu'ils veulent, continue et moi- moi je les retiens, d'accord ?

\- T'es fou ou quoi, si Vik te tombe dessus-

\- Je les retiens, Jérémy appuie sur ses mots, son regard brun comme un choc électrique dans celui bleu-vert de Julien."

Alors Julien jette un dernier regard en arrière, lui jette un dernier regard, et prend ses jambes à son cou.

Il a l'impression que chaque seconde lui enfonce un couteau entre les côtes, et des larmes menacent de lui piquer les yeux s'il pense à Jérémy qui est resté en arrière. Il court sans réfléchir où il va. L'idée c'est juste d'échapper à Vik, de s'en sortir vivant.

Mais bientôt il est obligé de ralentir. Il a atteint la clairière, il cherche la caisse abandonnée. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'y cacher le temps que Vik le cherche et perde patience. Il pourrait s'y cacher et retourner chercher Jérémy. _Putain faites qu'il aille bien._

Enfin, il trouve la caisse et s'y précipite. C'est lorsqu'il s'appuie derrière elle qu'il capte qu'il a laissé des traces de pas dans la neige, que Vik n'a qu'à les suivre. Même lui est assez logique pour le comprendre.

_Réfléchis, Julien. Comment est-ce qu'on efface des traces de pas dans la neige ? Pense à l'homme qui siffle. Que faire s'il nous suit ?_

Il se remémore alors la réponse de Jérémy, comme la voix de sa conscience, comme son Jiminy Criquet : _On prend un branche de sapin et on frotte les traces._

Le premier sapin est le bon, Julien s'y précipite et tire une branche de toutes ses forces. Elle ne cède pas tout de suite, ça lui prend un temps fou et son cœur bat dans ses oreilles. Et enfin, _craaac_. Le bruit du succès.

"Bah alors, t'as perdu ton petit copain ?"

_Oh-oh._

Julien n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, d'esquiver les mains de Vik qui le choppent par le blouson et le tirent en arrière. Il perd l'équilibre, s'emmêle les pieds et vient rencontrer le sol froid en une fraction de seconde. Heureusement, la neige amortit un peu sa chute et son crâne ne se fracasse pas. _Quelle chance,_ il pense, avec une toute petite, mais alors toute petite pointe d'ironie dans sa voix intérieure. _C'est pas comme s'il allait me le fracasser lui-même dans une minute._

Vik est au dessus de lui, il le maintient au sol. Si un quelconque Youtubeur venait à les filmer dans cette position équivoque et à le menacer ensuite en lui faisant du chantage, Julien trouverait ça carrément drôle. Sauf que là, il n'y a personne pour le sauver.

"Tu ne me prends pas la Gopro ? Il demande.

\- Si si, je vais te la prendre. Je vais juste m'amuser un peu avant, Vik répond en sortant quelque chose qui ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un couteau de chasse avec un sourire carnassier peint sur sa face rougie par la course, et ça envoie une décharge de frissons dans la nuque de Julien."

 _Je suis foutu,_ il pense froidement. _Mais au moins, il n'a pas trouvé Jérém'._ Julien n'a plus que cette pensée-là à laquelle il peut s'accrocher.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, si je te grave 'PD' sur le front ? Comme ça tout le monde saura ce que tu es vraiment, à l'avenir."

Julien déglutit, et essaie de se débattre, vainement. Il est plus costaud que lui, et assis sur ses côtes, qui lui font déjà un mal de chien, mais là c'est à peine supportable. C'est de plus en plus dur de respirer. _Alors c'est ça que Jérém' ressentait._

Le couteau perce sa chair, c'est aussi froid que la neige et aussi brûlant que le feu qui a dévoré Kevin. Vik a commencé la barre du P, il prend son temps ce fils de pute, on dirait que ça le fait bander de faire ce genre de trucs, de tourmenter un gars qui lui a cassé le nez une fois il y a genre sept ans et qui a 'le malheur d'être gay'.

Il le lui dirait bien si seulement sa voix n'était pas allé se perdre tout au fond de sa gorge, remplacée par la douleur.

"Je veux que tu saches que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, j'irai faire la même à ton petit copain, voire pire, pour que tu l'entendes bien crier."

Son sang se glace dans ses veines alors que l'image s'impose dans son esprit. Il peut presque l'entendre crier dans sa tête.

"Va te faire voir, Julien arrive à sortir entre ses dents, et cela fait rire Vik d'un rire gras."

Mais son rire s'achève aussi vite qu'il n'a commencé, et sans prévenir il se laisse tomber sur Julien. Le gars s'est évanoui. Sur Julien.

 _Bordel mais j'y crois pas,_ il pense frénétiquement. _Il a littéralement suivi ma directive d'aller se faire voir. Ou alors j'ai des pouvoirs télékiné-_

Ses pensées s' arrêtent net lorsqu'il cligne des yeux et voit la silhouette de Jérémy au dessus de Vik. Il tient le trépied qu'ils avaient oublié dans les bois comme un bâton, et là Julien comprend qu'il vient juste d'assommer Vik en le frappant avec. S'il n'était pas bloqué sous le gars qui a essayé de lui écrire 'PD' sur le front, il trouverait cela presque hot.

En tout cas, il est admiratif devant ce nouvel acte de bravoure qui vient juste de le sauver d'une vie d'humiliation.

Jérémy lui tend la main. Après s'être débarrassé du poids mort que représente Vik, KO sur lui, Julien la prend et laisse Jérémy l'aider à se relever. Une goutte de sang tombe de son sourcil à sa joue, elle a dû glisser de son front.

Jérémy l'essuie avec un mouchoir qu'il tire de sa poche, et le garde appuyé sur son front. Puis, lentement, sûrement, il dit :

"On est quitte, maintenant."

Et dans un souffle qu'il avait l'impression de retenir depuis des années, Julien répond aussitôt :

"Je t'aime."

Un air de légère surprise passe sur le visage de Jérémy, mais il disparaît vite pour laisser place à un sourire qu'il peut à peine dissimuler sous sa barbe ; ça n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour lui que Julien l'aime. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise pour le savoir. C'en est une d'entendre cette phrase-là dans la bouche de Julien, à ce moment-là, de plus.

Mais ça lui fait beaucoup de bien de l'entendre tout de même. C'est comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules.

"Je t'aime aussi. Viens, on rentre."


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la Dette (pour de vrai cette fois !), et j'avoue que ça me rend un peu triste de me dire que l'histoire se finit là, mais il faut bien une fin à toute histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lu, voire commenté, bref de m'avoir suivie pendant 21 chapitres. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et savoir qu'elle a plu à d'autres personnes m'a vraiment poussé en avant.  
> Je vous dis à bientôt pour plus de jdmc !

Ils ne sont pas rentrés tout de suite. Ils se sont convaincus mutuellement qu'un petit tour aux urgences était de mise avant de rentrer, et ils ont pris la voiture de Julien pour y aller. Cela faisait bien six mois qu'il n'avait pas conduit, le tremblement de ses mains ne semblait jamais vouloir cesser. Tous les deux étaient restés dans une espèce d'état de choc, de frénésie difficile à expliquer à des personnes qui n'avaient pas vécu ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Aussi était-ce compliqué d'expliquer à l'infirmier d'accueil des urgences que Jérémy était sur le point de retomber dans les pommes à cause des efforts qu'il venait de faire et que Julien s'était fait attaquer et qu'on avait essayé de lui graver un truc sur le front.

Le pauvre infirmier devait se dire _Putain pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les alcoolos qui se sont battus,_ et c'était avec un roulement d'yeux à peine dissimulé qu'il leur avait indiqué la salle d'attente.

Julien déteste les urgences de Thonon. Déteste leurs sièges en plastique terriblement inconfortables, déteste le 'tic-tac' incessant de l'horloge, déteste les infirmiers qui sont passés devant eux tout à l'heure sans leur accorder le moindre sourire, la moindre information s'ils allaient passer bientôt, malgré le fait que Jérémy s'était endormi sur son épaule et que lui tenait un énième mouchoir sur son front, comme un con.

Ils ont simplement vérifié très rapidement qu'il n'avait pas de côtes cassées (il semble que non, il va juste avoir beaucoup d'hématomes ; il est l'équivalent d'un cafard humain, increvable et résistant).

Puis ils ont enfin emmené Jérémy en observation, jugeant à raison que son état était plus inquiétant. Mais Julien déteste l'attente seul, à ne pas savoir ce qu'ils lui font, s'il va aller mieux. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de se jeter dans le couloir et de secouer tous les infirmiers qui passent en leur demandant où il est.

A un moment, une infirmière arrive, s'arrête à sa hauteur, mais Julien n'ose pas avoir l'espoir que ce soit pour lui. Elle lui parle, mais Julien n'entend rien, c'est comme si une vitre en plexiglas les séparait.

"... vous voulez bien ?"

Une question. Il est obligé de relever le menton et de croiser ses yeux patients. L'air d'incompréhension qu'il lui sert doit lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien écouté.

"Votre mouchoir. Vous voulez bien l'enlever, que j'y jette un coup d'œil ?"

Julien l'a tenu si longtemps contre son front que le sang a séché contre le tissu, et le geste lui semble anormal lorsqu'il baisse enfin son bras. Il était resté si longtemps dans cette position qu'il en a des fourmis dans tout le biceps.

"Il est où ? Julien croasse, sa voix toujours dans le fond de sa gorge."

La dernière fois qu'il a parlé, c'était pour tenter d'expliquer ce que Jérémy avait, et depuis, deux heures et demie se sont écoulées.

"Votre ami ? L'infirmière demande d'une voix si douce que Julien a l'impression que c'est un ange qui lui parle. Je pense qu'ils l'ont gardé pour passer la nuit en observation. Ils ne vous ont pas prévenu ?"

Julien secoue lentement la tête. Non, personne ne l'a prévenu. Il aurait pu passer la nuit sur cette putain de chaise en plastique avant qu'on ne daigne le prévenir.

"Je vais vous emmener le voir. Laissez-moi juste finir le pansement."

Ça n'étonne pas tant que ça Julien de le voir dans le lit d' hôpital. Il aurait seulement cru qu'il y serait plus tôt. Au fond, il s'en veut de ne pas l'y avoir emmené dès le début. Ça lui aurait évité de se trimbaler cette saleté si longtemps.

En entrant, il croit d'abord que Jérémy s'est endormi, mais en s'approchant du grand lit blanc, il s'aperçoit qu'il ne fait que somnoler. Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui se forçait à rester éveillé. A la vue de Julien, son regard s'allume.

"Je t'ai laissé de quoi grailler, il dit d'une voix éteinte, un sourire innocent peignant son visage alors qu'il désigne d'un tout petit coup de menton le plateau-repas sur sa table basse."

Il n'a presque rien touché, cet idiot.

"Merci, Julien souffle."

L'attention le touche. Bien que ce soit de la bouffe d'hosto, il ne peut pas dire non. Et puis il faut avouer qu'il crève la dalle.

"Comment tu te sens ? Il demande en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avec le plateau sur les genoux."

Il a déjà repéré les tubes qui courent sur son bras, l'affreux pyjama d'hosto qu'ils lui ont prêté, le masque à oxygène à côté de son lit, et soudain Julien est presque reconnaissant envers les infirmiers qui lui ont évité de voir Jérémy avec un masque à oxygène sur la gueule. Il a assez d'images traumatisantes qui le harcèlent lorsqu'il est sur le point de s'endormir, merci bien.

"Comme quelqu'un à qui on vient de faire passer deux radios et une prise de sang. Ah, et apparemment j'étais déshydraté, donc il m'ont mis ça."

Il agite doucement le bras droit, où on lui a mis une perfusion.

"Comment toi tu te sens ? Jérémy s'enquiert, en tendant la main pour venir caresser doucement du pouce le front de Julien."

Son toucher a un effet immédiat : Julien sent la tension accumulée s'enfuir sous la main de Jérémy, et il se relaxe enfin.

Jérémy fait bien attention à ne pas toucher le pansement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ça laissera certainement une méchante cicatrice pour quelque temps. Julien inventera des explications, une histoire. Il est fort pour ça.

"Comme quelqu'un à qui on a essayé d'écrire 'PD' sur le front avec un couteau. Ah, et..."

Julien soulève doucement son t-shirt comme pour dévoiler un tableau, et c'est une mosaïque de bleu et de violet sur ses côtes qui apparaît. Jérémy laisse échapper un hoquet de douleur en compassion et sa main descend, puis s'arrête en l'air, comme s'il n'osait pas toucher sa peau, de peur de lui faire mal. Julien laisse retomber son t-shirt et reprend comme si de rien n'était :

"Heureusement que t'es arrivé, d'ailleurs, sinon je me serais retrouvé avec un énorme 'P' sur la gueule, j'aurais eu l'air con."

Jérémy laisse échapper un petit rire avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller.

"Tu as déjà l'air con, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Pas plus con que toi, ducon."

Il y a un silence, et là, pendant ce silence qui ne dure pas plus d'une minute, tous les deux se regardent, contemplent leurs 'blessures de guerre' et se rendent vraiment compte de tout ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Ça les frappe d'un coup ; dans la salle d'attente, dans la salle de radiographie, ils étaient encore ailleurs. Avant ce silence, ils ne faisaient que le vivre, ou plutôt survivre. Maintenant, ils sont en dehors. Tant qu'on ne sort pas du cauchemar on ne peut pas passer à autre chose. C'est fini.

Jérémy s'effondre. Il pleure sans un bruit.

"C'est fini, Julien chuchote, et la douceur avec laquelle il a dit ça le surprend lui-même."

Qui eut cru qu'il était capable de tant de douceur ? C'est l'effet que Jérémy a sur lui. Il vient essuyer une larme qui coule sur sa joue trop pâle.

Jérémy sourit dans les larmes et prend sa main sans l'écarter de sa joue.

"Dors. Je reste là, Julien intime comme une promesse."

Alors Jérémy se laisse bercer dans les bras de Morphée en confiance.

\----------------------------------------

La première chose qu'ils font une fois rentrés chez Jérémy, c'est jouer à Mario Kart.

Après tout ce sont deux grands enfants, des ados de 28 ans. Bon dieu, ils ont 28 ans. Ils n'ont même pas vraiment fêté leurs anniversaires respectifs. En même temps, ils avaient d'autres problèmes plus importants en tête.

Maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus rien qui les empêche de prendre le temps de vivre, Jérémy peut mettre sa volée à Julien sur la route Arc-en-ciel. Il n'a pas perdu la main.

Voir Julien autant rire quand il réussit à envoyer une carapace verte pile dans le kart de Jérémy, ça lui donne envie de chérir chaque petite seconde de l'après-Dette. C'est limite trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être qu'il va se réveiller d'un moment à un autre et se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le tissu vert de la tente, le froid lui griffant la peau sans répit, et tout ça n'aura été qu'un rêve.

Jérémy cligne des yeux. Son Skelerex est tombé dans le vide à cause de son inattention, mais à part ça rien n'a changé.

"Eh bah alors, on dort, Avril ?"

Tout ça est bien réel. Ils n'iront plus bosser au bistrot. Ils ont bien rétabli la réputation du Grand JD sur Twitter, et il a promis de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Vik a été prévenu qu'ils porteraient plainte s'il osait ne serait-ce qu'approcher de chez eux.

"T'aimerais que je dorme, hein ? T'aurais peut-être enfin une chance de gagner !"

La deuxième chose qu'ils font une fois rentrés chez Jérémy, c'est préparer à manger. Le "repas de demain" dont Jérémy ne cessait de rêver pour s'accrocher et continuer, c'est finalement le repas de ce soir. Il a acheté assez de panna cotta aux fruits rouges pour régaler tout un régiment et il compte bien en profiter comme il se doit. De toute façon, Julien et lui ont quelques kilos à rattraper, ça ne leur fera pas de mal de bouffer de la panna cotta toute la semaine.

Julien est assis à la table, avec un café, il blague sur le fait que l'épluchage de pommes de terre ça ne le quittera donc jamais, et Jérémy rit avec lui, et du coin de l'œil le contemple dans la lumière qui diminue. Il est beau comme ça.

Jérémy le trouve beau en général, mais il l'est particulièrement quand il est heureux sans s'en apercevoir. Ça lui donne des accès de tendresse qui ferait frémir Julien d'effroi _(Beurk, trop de niaiserie pour Monsieur !),_ ça lui placarde un sourire con sur la gueule, bien caché derrière sa barbe de jais.

Le silence dans lequel ils s'enfoncent ensemble, seulement ponctué par le bruit de la casserole qui pousse de petites plaintes sur le feu, est confortable, est apaisant. Jérémy est venu s'asseoir sur la table.

"Je pensais que tu te serais racheté des clopes, il sort, faisant allusion aux courses qu'ils ont faites avant de revenir. Mais non, t'as foncé droit vers le rayon 'fromages'.

\- En fait... J'ai même plus envie, je crois ?"

Sa réponse surprend Jérémy. Julien a toujours été un 'grand fumeur', un paquet par jour parfois ça ne lui suffisait pas, et il avait commencé tôt, à la sortie du collège. Jérémy repense aux soirées où il se dirigeait directement sur le balcon s'il voulait retrouver Julien. Il y était toujours, dans la fraîcheur du soir, avec une clope au balcon de ses lèvres. Et Jérémy se prenait à penser _C'est moi qui devrait être au balcon de tes lèvres..._

"Le besoin de fumer t'est passé ? Il demande, incrédule.

\- Non non, je parle pas de besoin, ça je l'ai toujours, genre en me levant ou pendant ce genre de moments "entre", tu sais, "entre les repas", "entre deux", je veux m'occuper les mains et mon cerveau me gueule "CLOPE !!" Mais l'envie... L'envie je l'ai plus."

Il regarde ses chaussettes avec beaucoup d'intensité, comme lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il s'autocensurait, de peur que cela effraie Jérémy, peut-être. Puis il continue :

"La dernière fois que j'ai eu vraiment envie de fumer, c'était un jour où t'étais dans le gaz. Complètement _out_. La plupart du temps je restais avec toi dans la tente à attendre, je faisais pas grand-chose à part attendre que tu te réveilles. Mais là, j'étais dehors devant le feu, je sais plus ce que je faisais, de la soupe sûrement... Et tu sais quand je stresse, j'ai encore plus envie de fumer, pour m'aérer l'esprit, pour penser à autre chose... On pouvait t'entendre respirer fort depuis la tente, moi j'étais persuadé que je faisais tout sauf ce qui fallait, que t'allais me lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre, et j'ai eu envie de me calmer avec une clope. J'étais à ça d'aller à pied au Sherpa le plus proche pour m'acheter un putain de paquet de clopes. Tu t'étouffais seul et moi, qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Me chopper un cancer du poumon. T'enfumer et te rendre la vie encore plus difficile."

Silence. Julien tremble.

"Après ça, j'ai plus eu envie de fumer."

Jérémy ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis sa main vient trouver celle de Julien sur la table. Il serre son café et évite toujours son regard.

"Ju', c'est pas de ta faute si j'ai été malade, tu le sais ça ?"

Julien ne répond pas, montrant qu'il ne le sait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

"Eh. Regarde-moi."

Il lui prend le menton et le tourne afin que Julien le regarde dans les yeux. Il a ces yeux de chiot triste, ces yeux sous des sourcils froncés par le sentiment de culpabilité.

"Tu t'es occupé de moi mieux que personne. Si t'avais pas été là, on ne serait pas là, dans ma cuisine, à préparer de la tartiflette !"

 _Je ne serai pas là tout court, je te dois peut-être la vie,_ il pense mais ne dit pas.

"Si j'avais pas été là, on n'aurait pas eu de dette à rembourser... Julien chuchote tout bas.

\- Si y avait pas eu la Dette, est-ce qu'on en aurait été là ?"

Julien s'immobilise. Il a tout de suite compris de quoi Jérémy voulait parler.

"On peut pas continuer de se faire du mal en pensant à ce qu'on aurait dû ou pu faire dans le passé... On aurait toujours pu faire mieux que ce qu'on a vraiment fait. Mais j'aime ce qu'on a maintenant, toi et moi, ça me suffit amplement. Et si on profitait de ce qu'on a maintenant ?"

Un hochement de tête. Julien sourit timidement, pour une fois. Jérémy vient au balcon de ses lèvres déposer un baiser.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Bon, entre nous..."

Jérémy sait par avance que Julien va sortir une connerie, mais il joue le jeu et attend, faisant mine d'écouter, blotti contre son épaule sur le canapé.

"Tu peux me le dire si t'as un crush sur Cyril Lignac."

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait penser que j'ai un... _crush_ , sur Cyril ?

\- Le simple fait que tu l'appelles Cyril aurait dû te mettre sur la piste. Et je sais pas, j'ai lu quelque part que les accents ça rajoutait un petit _je-ne-sais-quoi_...

\- Si tu imites son accent, je te quitte immédiatement, Jérémy le prévient.

\- Ou un crush sur Mercotte, du coup. Si c'est ton truc, les petites vieilles...

\- Ju'... Jérémy soupire, acceptant la défaite et laissant le sourire dévorer son visage.

\- Je juge pas, je serais pas jaloux hein ! Je comprendrais que tu veuilles quelqu'un qui sache cuisiner à la maison. Et tous les deux pourraient nous faire des desserts de qualité si tu sortais avec eux.

\- Donc tu insinues que je devrais former un ménage à quatre avec simultanément Cyril Lignac, Mercotte et toi ? Je vois pas ce que tu nous apporterais en fait, mon pauvre Julien."

Le jeune homme mime un coup fatal que Jérémy lui aurait porté au cœur en prononçant ces paroles.

"Tu me blesses, Jérém', vraiment.

\- Tais-toi et finis ta panna cotta ou c'est moi qui vais te la finir."

Julien prend ces paroles très au sérieux, surtout que Jérémy a déjà fini la sienne. A la télé, la candidate présente ses religieuses au jury quand Jérémy brise le silence de nulle part :

"Je suis fier de toi, au fait."

Julien lui lance un regard mi-surpris, mi-interrogateur par dessus sa panna cotta.

"Fier que t'aie arrêté si longtemps. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je le pense.

\- T'avais pas besoin de le dire, Julien balaye ses mots d'un geste de sa petite cuillère.

\- Oui, mais toi t'en avais besoin."

Pour toute réponse, Julien l'embrasse dans le cou.

\--------------------------------------------------

Un rayon de soleil zèbre la chambre, perçant à travers les rideaux, laissant de grandes traces orangées dans l'obscurité. Il réchauffe doucement l'avant-bras de Jérémy, où il a décidé de finir sa course. _Rien ne presse,_ c'est la première pensée qui traverse l'esprit encore embrumé de Jérémy, et bon dieu que ça fait du bien de ne pas vivre dans l'urgence. De se dire qu'on a le temps, qu'on peut laisser le soleil se coucher sur sa peau quelques minutes de plus.

Il pousse un soupir d'aise. Son lit lui avait manqué, ça donne envie de ne plus jamais le quitter. Le lit d'hosto était bien, c'est sûr, bien mieux que de devoir dormir sur un tapis de gym dans une tente, mais ce n'était pas 'être chez soi'. Et puis il ne pouvait pas y dormir avec Julien.

Jérémy s'est blotti contre lui comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque les tempêtes de neige faisaient rage dehors et qu'un vent froid poussait sa complainte, menaçant de faire s'envoler Kevin. Il fait chaud entre ses bras, il se sent tellement en sécurité, en confiance.

Puis une autre pensée lui traverse l'esprit et il commence à se dégager à contre-cœur de l'étreinte.

"Bouge pas, Julien grogne plus qu'il ne dit.

\- Café, Jérémy répond en retour, trop fatigué pour oser former une phrase complète qui aurait pu ressembler à ' _Je vais faire le café'_.

\- J'y vais moi."

Après quelques minutes où Julien a dû débattre en lui-même s'il était préférable de se lever et de quitter Jérémy ou de se bouger le cul pour pouvoir profiter d'un café, il disparaît à la cuisine. Jérémy se laisse dériver vers le sommeil, mais le parfum amer du café depuis le couloir le ramène sur Terre, et bientôt Julien est de retour dans le lit avec deux tasses de café noir. Ça sent divinement bon, et ça le sort de son apathie matinale.

"C'est brûlant, il l'informe."

_Rien ne presse._

Il s'est couché près de lui et Jérémy s'est glissé dans ses bras, c'est là qu'est sa place, et il sent les lèvres de Julien sur son front et ses mains dans son dos. Il ne dit rien, fredonne seulement contre son front, frotte son dos doucement comme pour le réchauffer. Il a l'air de vouloir sentir désespérément son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur.

"Merci, Julien souffle dans le noir.

\- Me remercie pas, c'est toi qui a fait le café.

\- Pas pour ça, Jérém'."

Jérémy sourit contre son torse, et bizarrement il n'a aucune idée de quoi Julien parle et sait parfaitement ce qu'il insinue à la fois.

Cela fait trois minutes où une éternité que Julien le tient contre son cœur, là où est sa place.


End file.
